Accuratione Clavem
by Little.Luna
Summary: Harry espérait passer l'été au Terrier et faire son deuil. Mais la guerre est indifférente, dévastatrice. Elle enseigne des leçons qui ne seront jamais oubliées. Elle permet de voir un mage tel qu'il est, dans ses plus beaux moments comme dans les pires. Et parfois, de manière imprévue, elle permet de faire changer des opinions. Accuratione Clavem; La précision est la clé.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour bonjour !**

L'univers fantastique et les personnages créés par J. K. Rowling sont sa propriété. Cette fiction restera relativement fidèle à l'univers et aux personnages créés et débute suivant la 5e année d'Harry.

La fic' est présentement publiée de manière bi-hebdomadaire, généralement le mardi et le samedi. Je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, je fais de mon mieux pour respecter les délais. Chaque chapitre fait environ 3000 mots et représente une journée, sauf s'il en est mentionné autrement.

L'histoire évoluera lentement. Toute bonne chose prend du temps. Elle permettra ainsi de développer davantage les personnages et leur psyché, qui me passionnent.

Vos review me font **infiniment** plaisir et j'essais de vous répondre à tous ! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire mais n'oubliez pas de vous connecter afin que je puisse vous répondre.

Sur ce, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Prologue**

Harry fixait le plafond d'un air rageur, couché dans son lit. Cet été ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Il laissa échapper un soupir. _Naïf_. Il avait été naïf de croire que cet été serait semblable aux autres. Qu'il aurait l'occasion de passer une partie des vacances avec Ron et Hermione, au Terrier.

Cet espoir lui avait permis d'endurer les Dursley avec facilité déconcertante pendant 2 semaines. Pétunia déposait chaque matin une liste de corvée sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ses tâches de la journée. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas à parler plus que nécessaire à ce fardeau qu'était son neveu. Harry s'accommodait très bien de cette attitude. Il préférait être ignoré. Et les corvées lui occupaient l'esprit. L'empêchaient de penser. Une fois ses corvées terminées, il se réfugiait dans sa chambre et lisait des romans moldus, envoyés par Hermione. _Tout pour ne pas penser._

Bien évidemment, son oncle et sa tante lui avaient expliqués qu'il ne devait pas importuner le voisinage. Il ne devait pas, préférablement, être vu tout court. Charmant. Qui aurait-il bien pu déranger ? La seule personne que connaissait Harry dans les environs était Mme Figgs, sa vieille gardienne, et il n'avait aucune envie d'aller la visiter. Les longues heures passées à regarder les innombrables photos des 5 chats de la vielles dame alors qu'il était enfant y étaient probablement pour quelque chose.

Il avait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore hier. _Hier_. Comment les choses avaient-elles bien pu dégénérer à ce point en à peine 24h ? Le professeur lui demandait de préparer sa malle et de se ternir prêt à partir le lendemain soir. Il avait donc rassemblé ses affaires avec plaisir à l'idée de ce qui s'annonçait pour le reste de son été. Quitter plus tôt les Dursley était prometteur. Il pouvait presque sentir le vent fouettant son visage lors des parties de Quidditch avec les Weasley ou le sourire d'Hermione.

Ron et Hermione étaient pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille désormais. Il avait bien eu Sirius, trop peu longtemps.

Tel qu'annoncé, un crack sonore s'était fait entendre vers 21h30 et Dumbledore lui-même était apparu dans le salon des Dursley. Heureusement, ils étaient partis à un concert, gracieuseté de la Grunnings, la société pour laquelle l'Oncle Vernon travaillait. Dumbledore l'avait invité à venir le rejoindre et à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui alors qu'il prenait place sur le divan. La conversation qui avait suivi avait réduit à néant tout ses espoirs de passer un été en compagnie de ses amis. Il se remémora le regard grave du sorcier en frissonnant. Il lui avait semblé las mais pourtant tellement décidé. Malgré tous les arguments du jeune homme, il était resté ferme.

Ainsi s'était-il retrouvé devant un terrain vide. Dumbledore avait sorti un petit bout de parchemin de sa poche, lui permettant de lire le nom d'une résidence et une adresse. Sa lecture terminée, une maison était apparue devant ses yeux. De taille moyenne, ressemblant à s'y m'éprendre aux maisons qu'il avait vu pendant son enfance sur Privet Drive. « Ressemblant à n'importe quelle autre maison _normale_ », aurait dit son oncle. Dumbledore avait posé une main sur son épaule alors qu'il montait les quelques marches le séparant de la porte et l'avait pressé d'entrer, déverrouillant la porte d'une série de sorts.

Ses yeux avaient mis un certain temps à s'habituer à l'éclairage ambiant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir explorer le terrain, il lui avait semblé sentir une odeur iodée lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Il aurait aimé en savoir davantage sur l'endroit où il se trouvait et les raisons de ce choix. Ne plus être à l'écart, enfin. Malheureusement Dumbledore était resté relativement évasif à ce sujet. Fidèle à ses habitudes.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, M. Potter, les avait salués une voix trainante.

Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué en entrant. Pourtant, malgré la pénombre apparente, impossible de ne pas reconnaitre cette voix doucereuse et ce teint blafard. _Severus Snape._

Il n'avait pu entendre la conversation qui avait suivi entre les 2 sorciers. Il n'y avait pas été invité. Il avait été poliment dirigé vers une chambre à l'étage. Prêtant l'oreille, il n'avait pu que distinguer la voix pressante de Dumbledore et les réponses prudentes de Snape.

À 23h, il avait pris sa douche et revêtu son pyjama alors que la discussion semblait s'éterniser. La porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, un livre en main. Il avait levé les yeux pour voir Dumbledore approcher du lit. Snape était resté prêt de la porte, les bras croisés.

\- Que lis-tu Harry ? avait demandé le vieux Mage

\- Les 10 petits nègres, par Agatha Christie, monsieur, avait-il répondu.

Il avait vu Dumbledore jeter un coup d'œil dubitatif au bouquin.

\- C'est moldu, monsieur, avait-il senti le besoin de préciser.

\- Je suis certain que c'est très divertissant, avait répondu Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Le directeur s'était ensuite tourné vers le professeur de potion.

\- Vous avez peu de temps Severus. Faites ce qu'il faut. _Tout_ ce qu'il faut. Vous avez carte blanche.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? s'était entendu demandé Harry, inquiet à l'idée que Snape ait carte blanche par rapport à lui. Car c'était bien de lui qu'il était question, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et Severus, pensez à ce que nous avons discuté sur le jeune M. Malfoy. J'attendrai votre hibou à ce sujet.

Severus Snape se contenta d'un hochement de la tête en fixant Harry de ses yeux noirs. _Calculateurs_.

\- Je te souhaite une bonne soirée Harry. Soit certain que j'ai la plus grande confiance en Severus. Cette décision, est la plus raisonnable dans notre situation. Cette guerre qui s'annonce…

Il inclina légèrement la tête, son regard perçant s'attardant sur Harry. Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Perdu, Harry avait regardé Dumbledore quitter la pièce, se demandant ce que tout cela signifiait.

\- Je vous attendrai demain matin à 8h, avait déclaré Snape calmement. Tâchez de démontrer davantage de ponctualité que lors de votre scolarité _M. Potter_.

La porte s'était refermée avec douceur et il avait entendu des pas dans l'escalier.

Harry regarda finalement l'heure. 2h20. Il se tourna sur le côté, fermant les yeux. Dormir était préférable. Penser n'apportait que trop de questionnements, d'incertitude, de souffrance. Épuisé, il s'endormi quelques minutes plus tard d'un sommeil agité. Si les réveils furent fréquents, sa nuit ne fut pas ponctuée de cauchemars, ce pour quoi il fut reconnaissant.


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci à tous pour vos review. J'adore vous lire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires et vos suggestions ! N'oubliez pas de vous connecter pour le faire, ça me permet de pouvoir vous répondre.

Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que certains noms sont en français, d'autre en anglais. J'y vais selon mes préférences. L'histoire débute doucement et prendra quelques chapitres à se mettre en place. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Jour 1 AM**

Harry s'éveilla vers 7h30, soulagé de ne pas être en retard. Il se leva et profita des minutes qui le séparait de l'heure fatidique à laquelle il devait rencontrer Snape pour ranger le contenu de sa malle. La brève discussion qu'avait eu Dumbledore avec lui chez les Dursley lui avait fait comprendre qu'il passerait tout l'été ici. Ses vêtements dans la commode et ses livres dans la bibliothèque, il s'assit sur son lit. Il en profita pour détailler son environnement, la lumière du soleil éclairant maintenant sa chambre.

La pièce, plus grande que sa petite chambre chez les Dursley, était meublée simplement. Les murs étaient d'une teinte turquoise clair et le mobilier était en chêne. La pièce contenait une fenêtre de bonne dimension, située sur le mur du fond. Harry s'en approcha. Ornée d'un rideau gris chatoyant, elle avait vue sur l'océan. Harry ne s'était donc pas trompé en sentait l'air marin la veille.

Le mobilier était en chêne et sa couleur riche contrastait joliment avec la teinte des murs. Le couvre-lit était de la même teinte gris clair que les rideaux. La décoration sobre mais lumineuse plaisait à l'adolescent. C'était léger et fluide. Il ne put que se questionner. Snape avait-il décoré cette pièce ? Cela semblait si improbable. Elle était si lumineuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil au quadrant près de son lit. 7h55. Il ouvrit la porte d'un air curieux et regarda autour de lui. Le corridor était également d'une couleur claire et le plancher en bois foncé. Il y avait quelques portes mais toutes étaient closes. Il n'osa pas s'en approcher malgré sa curiosité. Il descendit et remarqua qu'il arrivait au salon. Encore une fois le mobilier était simple mais confortable. À la gauche du salon se trouvait une porte française. À la droite se trouvait la cuisine. Il s'y rendit donc, inconfortable à l'idée d'être seul avec le Maître des potions.

Dire qu'ils n'étaient pas en bon termes était un euphémisme. Severus Snape avait délaissé ses longues robes et était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise noire. Il était assis et buvait négligemment son café en lisant le journal.

\- M. Potter, salua une voix froide alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

Harry releva brusquement la tête à sa vue et resta figé. Trop de souvenirs étaient rattachés à cette voix. La mort de Sirius entre, autre, moins de 3 mois auparavant. Les leçons d'Occlumancie, ou de viol mental comme il se plaisait à les appeler. L'humiliation que l'homme se faisait un devoir de lui faire lors de chaque rencontre. Le sarcasme.

\- Assoyez vous.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour obéir. Il remarqua vaguement qu'il tremblait. De rage. D'être à nouveau tenu à l'écart. De ne pas savoir ce qui s'en venait. De devoir être avec l'homme qu'il tenait pour responsable de la mort de son parrain.

\- Servez-vous.

En silence, il se versa du café et pris des gauffres. Les yeux résolument penchés sur son assiette, il commença à manger. Il sentait le regard de Snape sur lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir avant d'exploser, combien de temps il pourrait supporter sa présence. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir une confrontation. S'il avait bel et bien envie de lui hurler dessus, il lui était difficile d'oublier que le sorcier ne tolérait pas les écarts de conduite.

\- M. Potter, commença brusquement Snape, et Harry nota sa façon si particulière de dire son nom, laissez-moi vous renseigner sur votre emploi du temps. Je suppose que vos travaux scolaires sont terminés ?

Harry senti un nœud se former dans son ventre. Évidement il n'avait pas touché à ses devoirs. Il était resté le plus loin possible de la magie. Elle lui rappelait Sirius. La perte. Le regret. La honte. Son incapacité à le sauver. Il sentit ses yeux devenir humides et garda la tête baissée. Inutile de donner au Maître des potions la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à l'atteindre.

\- M. Potter, cingla la voix de Snape, agacée, regardez-moi lorsque je vous parle. Alors ?

L'adolescent releva lentement la tête. Il se força à prendre une grande respiration, essayant de maîtriser les émotions vives qui l'habitaient.

\- Non, s'entendit-il répondre.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas jugé digne de faire vos devoirs ? Êtes-vous à ce point satisfait de vos résultats scolaires ? le ton employé par Snape était doucereux, dangereux.

\- Je n'ai pas accès à mes manuels scolaires l'été _Monsieur_. J'effectue mes devoirs en août lors de mon séjour chez Ron.

Le regard noir de Snape plongea dans le sien et Harry senti remonter le souvenir de l'Oncle Vernon, verrouillant ses livres et sa baguette dans le placard sous l'escalier, comme il le faisait chaque été. Il n'avait l'occasion de garder qu'Hedwige dans sa chambre et il ne devait surtout pas la faire sortir le jour. Qu'auraient dit les voisins s'ils avaient vu un harfang des neiges voler prêt de leur maison ? C'était un phénomène particulièrement improbable dans le Surrey.

Incapable d'ériger des barrières mentales adéquate, l'adolescent détourna rapidement le regard, mettant fin au contact visuel et ainsi, à l'incursion du sorcier dans son esprit. Il lutta contre l'envie de s'insurger face à ce traitement. Boire quelques gorgées de café lui sembla être une meilleure option.

\- Nous débuterons donc par cela. Vous ferez vos devoir de Métamorphose et de Potions aujourd'hui. Vous me les apporterez en fin de soirée et je vérifierai la qualité de votre travail. Il va sans dire qu'une rédaction incomplète ou insatisfaisante entraînera la destruction du parchemin.

\- Bien monsieur.

Harry était horrifié. Il avait la très mauvaise impression qu'il allait devoir faire et refaire ses devoirs plusieurs fois. Snape lui jeta un regard méfiant, visiblement peu habitué à ce manque de réaction de sa part. Il réfléchit quelques instants et inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Il va s'en dire qu'il vous est interdit de quitter cette maison. Les endroits où votre présence n'est pas appropriée sont verrouillés. Je ne tolérerai _aucune_ entrée par infraction. Nous savons tous les deux que vous n'avez que peu de respect pour les règlements. _Toutefois_ – Snape fit une légère pause – je vous déconseille vivement d'enfreindre ces règles.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Il n'avait été que peu surpris. C'était similaire à ce qu'il vivait chez les Dursley.

\- Ce sera tout pour le moment. Le diner sera à 12h30. Vous avez accès à la bibliothèque si vos devoirs nécessitent des références supplémentaires. Elle se trouve près du salon. Votre insatiable… curiosité devrait vous y mener sans problème.

Harry se leva sans rien ajouter, soulager de pouvoir échapper au regard noir. Il détestait la sensation d'impuissance qu'il ressentait. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Au cours des 4 heures suivantes, il se plongea dans la rédaction de ses devoirs de Potions. Snape avait demandé de multiples parchemins et la tâche était considérable. Malgré sa courte nuit, il se sentait reposé et espérait profiter de cette situation pour éviter de rendre un devoir qui n'aurait pas rencontré les standards (trop) élevés de l'enseignant. Il s'accorda peu de pauses. La dernière rédaction était particulièrement ardue, demandant des connaissances précises et poussées. Avec un soupir, Harry s'y intéressa, inquiet à l'idée qu'Hermione ne puisse pas vérifier sa dissertation. Malgré la rapidité de sa chouette, elle n'aurait pas le temps de faire l'aller-retour le séparant de sa meilleure amie en moins de 12h. _Les différents ingrédients composant la potion Wiggenweld agissent en synergie, permettant son efficacité en tant qu'antidote du Philtre de mort vivante. Commentez (60 cm)._ Après réflexion et recherches, l'efficacité de la potion se basait sur l'association de deux antidotes, un neutralisateur d'enchantements et 4 ingrédients qui, lorsque utilisés ensemble dans une préparation, permettaient la régénération vitale et magique. Le mucus de veracrasse, pour sa part, n'était utilisé que comme ligand dans cette préparation.

Le repas du midi se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Bien qu'agaçante, cette situation était préférable aux piques que lui avait lancé le Maître des Potions au déjeuner. Plus facile à ignorée. Les Dursley l'avaient habitué au silence. À cette impression de n'être personne, de ne pas exister. L'envie de confronter, de demander des détails, d' _exiger_ de l'information était forte. Très forte. Une fois son plat terminé, Harry s'était levé. Il avait eu quelques secondes d'hésitation en replaçant sa chaise, fixant Snape mais avait finalement tourné le dos et était retourné travaillé sans un mot.

* * *

Severus Snape se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son mentor, deux semaines auparavant. La colère qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait compris que Potter n'était qu'une arme. Sa détresse également, lorsque Dumbledore avait émis l'hypothèse que le gamin soit lui-même un Horcruxe. Oh Albus l'avait rassuré. Il ne s'agissait là que d'une possibilité. Une idée qui n'avait pas encore été confirmée. Mais à quoi bon garder en vie un enfant destiner à mourir ?

Le serment qu'il avait fait au vieux fou, protéger Harry Potter en _son_ honneur et pour _son_ sacrifice lui semblait bien ironique. Protéger une arme. Élever un humain destiné à mourir. Tant d'effort pour une perte. Bien sûr, il se rattachait à l'idée que ce soit une erreur. Mais si Severus Snape avait des défauts, il n'était certainement pas sot. L'idée émise par Albus était tout à fait réaliste. Trop probable même.

Et malgré le fiasco des leçons d'Occlumancie, malgré la haine et la rancœur, le Directeur lui avait demandé de l'entraîner. Lui avait imposé de l'entraîner aurait été plus juste. Dolorès Ombrage s'était assurée que les étudiants de Poudlard soient incompétents, impuissants en matière de défense contre les forces du mal. Sans ressources, à l'aube de cette guerre qui s'annonçait comme l'une des plus violente du monde magique. Quelle ironie. Quelle plaisanterie. La guerre n'épargnait personne. Les forces du mal n'en faisaient pas davantage. Les enfants n'avaient pas leur place dans cette guerre et pourtant, n'avaient que peu de chances de ne pas y être impliqué.

Entraîner un adolescent en 3 mois, voilà la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confié. Quatre-vingt-dix jours pour inculquer ce qui prenait des années à se développer. Pour établir des réflexes, pour transmettre des connaissances mais surtout, pour donner de l'expérience. Quatre-vingt-dix jours. Le directeur lui avait donné carte blanche. Rien n'était hors limite. Le gamin devait apprendre et évoluer. Il était leur seul espoir de gagner cette guerre, avait-il dit. Quelle folie, songea-t-il avec mécontentement.

L'entretien qu'il avait eu avec le directeur la veille avait aussi été surprenant, tant bien qu'il puisse encore être surpris par quoique ce soit. Severus avait rapporté à son homologue la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Narcissa Malfoy. Son fils, Draco, devait bientôt recevoir La marque. Il soupira de dégout en y pensant. Marquer un enfant. Quelle honte. Oh Draco n'avait rien d'un gamin innocent. Mais l'idée même qu'une personne de plus puisse souffrir et devenir un esclave le rendait malade. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait aucune limite, ses longues années à ses côtés le lui avait bien prouvé. Il ne reculerait devant rien pour dominer et soumettre.

Narcissa était venu le rencontrer une semaine auparavant, inquiète à l'idée que son fils soit sacrifié. Sa crainte était justifiée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait autant à ses esclaves qu'à des grains de poussière. La doctrine et l'ambition de la sorcière, avaient finalement une limite. Narcissa l'avait supplié de protéger Draco. De le cacher même. Oh il avait dû être prudent, très prudent. Ne rien laisser paraître de ses allégeances. Il devait maintenir sa couverture à tout prix. Il lui avait donc conseillé de discuter avec le vieux fou, pensant que le débat serait clos. Son dégoût pour tout ce que Dumbledore représentait la ferait changer d'avis, avait-il pensé. Il avait eu tort. Elle s'était rendu jusqu'au mage. Son désir de protéger la survie de son héritier semblait aller au-delà de sa propre fierté. Au-delà de sa propre sécurité également. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonnerait pas cette trahison.

Son choix n'était pas fait pourtant. Pas encore. Le gamin, bien que mineur, pouvait se révéler un atout comme un délateur. Presque 16 ans de vie dans une doctrine stricte sur la pureté du sang faisait des ravages. Ils devaient réfléchir davantage. Plusieurs options s'offraient à eux. L'insouciance n'avait pas sa place lors d'une guerre. La complaisance non plus. Chaque décision devait être prise avec mesure. Chaque moment pouvait se révéler capital.


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci encore pour vos review.

Petite précision : je suis québécoise. Les repas dans la 'fic sont donc le déjeuner (petit déjeuner, matin), le diner (déjeuner, midi) et le souper (diner, soir). En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion !

Je veux avoir vos prédictions, vos suggestions. Cette 'fic continuera-t-elle avec ou sans Draco ? Écrivez-le-moi dans votre review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Jour 1 PM**

L'après-midi s'était écoulé lentement, consacré à la Métamorphose. Il était allé dans la bibliothèque et avait trouvé des ouvrages lui permettant de confirmer ses écrits et d'y ajouter du contenu. Il était satisfait de ce qu'il allait rendre et espérait que ce soit suffisant pour éviter de voir son travail s'évaporer. Il ne le supporterait probablement pas. Refaire deux fois un devoir alors qu'il n'avait pas eu ses résultats de BUSE et ne savait pas s'il allait poursuivre ses cours de Potions était au dessus de ses forces. Néanmoins les devoirs étaient obligatoires pour tous les étudiants de 5e année, que leur évaluation ait été réussite ou pas. Une question de connaissances générales apparemment.

Il esquissa un sourire. Au moins, il serait débarrassé de Snape. Cela mettrait toutefois fin à son rêve de devenir Auror, songea-t-il en soupirant. Cette perspective était bien moins plaisante. Il lui restait du temps avait le souper, Mcgonagall ayant donné peu de travaux mais ayant sermonné les élèves sur l'importance de la qualité de ce qu'ils allaient rédiger pour leur futur. Ce n'était pas tous les enseignant qui donnait des devoirs d'été. Il n'y avait que Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall et Chourave qui y tenaient. Il en aurait aussi probablement eu en Défense s'il avait été possible de garder le même enseignant 2 ans. Il pris l'heure restante pour jouer avec Hedwige qui avait passé l'après-midi à hululer, manquant visiblement d'attention. Il se demanda s'il pouvait écrire à Ron et Hermione. Ses amis lui manquaient.

* * *

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez discrètement. Il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre des mois pour faire un choix. Leur temps était compté. Entraîner Harry était une priorité, il en était conscient. Le garçon devait pouvoir agir seul. Se maintenir en vie seul. L'Ordre du Phénix était un précieux allié dans la lutte qui l'attendait. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'y fier. Tout pouvait arriver. Ne pas préparer le garçon revenait à consciemment choisir de perdre cette guerre. À consciemment tuer. Le tuer. Sa discussion avec Dumbledore les avait emmenés à réfléchir à une seconde problématique. Le directeur semblait convaincu que le gamin allait bénéficier de l'aide de Granger et Weasley. Il lui semblait pertinent de s'assurer qu'eux aussi aient les outils nécessaires pour faire face aux défis qui les attendait. Si Severus était convaincu que Granger allait être présente et surtout, utile, il doutait de Weasley. Le garçon ne semblait pas avoir de talent particulier. Il semblait encore plus désespérément dépourvu d'intelligence que Potter. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air particulièrement stable, étant sujet à des colères et à des crises de jalousie. Étant sujet à s'éloigner… La demande de Narcissa avait ajouté une possibilité à ce tableau. Draco était doué. Il avait une connaissance du monde magique et de ses coutumes qui pouvait être pertinente. L'animosité qu'il partageait avec le trio était problématique. Malfoy était l'incarnation même de Serpentard ; en cas de problème, il allait sauver sa peau d'abord. Le fait que le gamin ne soit pas non plus particulièrement courageux ni loyal pouvait impliquer son lot de difficulté. La rancune pouvait se révéler tenace, il en avait été témoin lui-même. Acteur même s'il était honnête avec lui-même.

Snape eut un rictus dégouté et se fit la remarque qu'il passait trop de temps avec Dumbledore. Il les voyait comme des pions. Des pions sur un échiquier, à placer aux endroits stratégiques, à déplacer comme bon leur semblait. Des outils, servant à tenter d'obtenir un avenir meilleur pour le monde des sorciers. Employer des enfants pour mettre fin à une guerre. Rien n'était moins fiable qu'un humain en des temps obscurs. Rien n'était moins instable qu'un adolescent.

Il devait demander au Directeur de questionner Molly. Si elle refusait que Ron prenne part aux événements à venir, ils allaient devoir changer de tactique. Il regarda l'heure : 18h15. Il sorti de son bureau et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

* * *

Harry se présenta au souper en se promettant de rapporter quelque chose à sa chouette. Hedwige avait de petites tendances désagréable – comprendre ici déchiqueter des bas ou grignoter les doigts qui passaient à proximité de sa cage – lorsqu'elle avait faim. Il préférait garder ses doigts intacts, merci bien.

\- Professeur, salua-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Bonsoir M. Potter, lui répondit l'enseignant d'une voix calme alors qu'il s'assoyait.

Il se servit distraitement et commença à manger. L'envie d'en savoir davantage le rongeait, tout comme sa faim. Il choisit de privilégier d'abord son estomac. Il décida de passer à l'attaque lorsqu'ils furent repus.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passera cet été… Monsieur, avait-il ajouté précipitamment. Inutile de contrarier l'homme s'il voulait avoir des informations.

\- Savez-vous ce qui se prépare dehors M. Potter ? demanda lentement l'enseignant, jaugeant du regard le gamin.

\- Voldemort est de retour professeur.

\- Ne prononcez pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, _imprudent_ , cracha Snape, un air furieux sur le visage, en détachant distinctement chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé.

\- Il a un nom, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ? contra Harry, contrarié. Il détestait quand Snape s'adressait à lui comme à un enfant de 5 ans ayant des difficultés de compréhension.

\- Êtes-vous stupide M. Potter ? débuta Snape avec irritation. Non, ne répondez pas, coupa-t-il lorsqu'il vit Harry ouvrir la bouche. Êtes-vous suicidaire ? Vous est-il venu à l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse mettre en place des sortilèges de repérage ciblant ceux qui osent utiliser son nom.

Harry le regarda, sidéré.

\- Non, vous n'y aviez pas pensé évidemment. Vous arrive-t-il de réfléchir parfois ?

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur, déclara lentement Harry. Je ne savais pas… je n'ai pas pensé que c'était possible de… de… repérer certains mots. Je ne… Dumbledore utilise son nom alors je n'ai jamais…

\- Le professeur Dumbledore, repris Snape avec humeur, est probablement le seul sorcier sur cette terre que craigne un tant soit peu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'est pas un exemple à suivre. Ne prononcez plus jamais son nom, ajouta-t-il brusquement.

Harry avala difficilement et hocha la tête. Il attendit quelques instants avant de revenir à l'attaque :

\- Monsieur, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

\- Le Directeur a estimé que vous étiez plus en sécurité ici avec moi que chez votre famille, vu les… événements qui se sont déroulés ce printemps.

Un regard mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Snape, semblant défier Harry d'insister. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait poursuivre. S'il voulait poursuivre. Il baissa les yeux. Penser au printemps lui faisait penser à Sirius. Les larmes aux yeux, il se força à prendre de grandes respirations, tentant de maîtriser avec peine ses émotions. Il commença à être agité de légers soubresauts.

\- Reprenez-vous M. Potter.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Sirius… Comment… ? déclara Harry d'une voix étranglée, sans pouvoir regarder l'adulte. Il avait définitivement perdu le combat contre ses propres émotions.

\- Nous sommes en guerre Potter. Les pertes sont inévitables. Les sacrifices aussi, déclara plus doucement Snape, sans toutefois s'émouvoir.

Harry prit un long moment à se calmer et le Maître des Potions ne fit pas un geste vers lui, se contentant de le regarder en silence, de son visage neutre. Attentif. Harry fut reconnaissant qu'il lui laisse de l'espace. Même s'il s'endormait souvent en pleurant, il réalisa qu'il avait peu pris le temps de vivre ses émotions, tentant toujours de garder son esprit occupé. Préférant éviter plutôt que provoquer. Ses pleurs se transformèrent peu à peu en gémissement et il se mit à trembler brusquement. Sa respiration était saccadée, son corps agité de spasmes.

Sirius. Son parrain. Il avait été si heureux de le rencontrer. De découvrir un membre de sa famille qui soit sorcier, qui puisse comprendre ce qu'il vivait avec la perte de ses parents. De réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul. Tant de rêves. Tant d'espoirs. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir le temps de le connaître davantage, de passer plus de temps avec lui. Sirius avait été fier de lui. Sirius avait été là pour lui. Il se souciait de lui. C'était soucié de lui plutôt. Et Harry s'était enfin senti important. Il s'était senti écouté, respecté, aimé. Mais il était à nouveau seul. Sans famille, avec personne pour prendre soin de lui, pour le protéger. Il avait perdu son parrain par sa propre faute. C'était sa faute, songea-t-il amèrement. Tout ceux qu'il aimait périssait. Sa mère. Son père. Son parrain. Il était un danger. Il amenait la mort.

De longues minutes plus tard, Harry pris finalement une grande respiration. Il essuya ses yeux de sa main. Il releva la tête. Ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. Il quitta la pièce et alla s'installer sur un fauteuil du salon. Il releva ses cuisses contre sa poitrine et encercla ses jambes de ses bras. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes du foyer, le menton appuyé contre ses genoux. Il entendit vaguement le bruit d'une chaise glissant sur le plancher.

\- Souhaitez-vous poursuivre cette conversation M. Potter ?

Harry tourna lentement la tête pour voir Snape assis dans un fauteuil non loin du sien. Toujours impassible. Probablement en train de le trouver pitoyable, songea Harry. Il savait à quel point l'homme détestait les manifestations d'émotions, les pertes de contrôle, la faiblesse. Son désir d'avoir des réponses le rongeait. Il mit un moment avant de répondre. Il ne désirait pas s'effondrer à nouveau devant son enseignant.

\- Oui monsieur, déclara-t-il lentement.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore pense qu'il est souhaitable de vous apprendre à vous défendre convenablement. Snape fit une pause. Vous avez peu de connaissances en matière de Défense contre les forces du mal. Vous ne pouvez pas être blâmé pour cela, vous n'avez pas eu de précepteur compétent au cours des 5 dernières années. Il semblerait que vous en soyez également venu à cette conclusion avec la création de votre… Armée de Dumbledore, je crois ? Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'un ton moqueur.

\- Qui va m'apprendre à me défendre ? demanda Harry, intéressé malgré lui par ces révélations. Il ne pouvait pas nier aimer la Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Moi, déclara le Maître des potions en retroussant la lèvre en un rictus.

\- Vous ? interrogea Harry, dubitatif, en relevant la tête vers le Maître des potions. Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne le fait-il pas lui-même ? ajouta-t-il un peu brusquement.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore, débuta Snape d'un ton agacé, a davantage à faire.

\- Qu'a-t-il à faire, interrompit Harry ?

\- Ne me coupez pas la parole, déclara l'adulte d'un ton menaçant, détachant distinctement chaque mot. Le Directeur a fort à faire avec cette guerre et sa présence est requise à de multiples endroits et pour de multiples raisons. Il m'a donc… confié la charge de vous entraîner.

Harry le fixa silencieusement. Il savait que Snape était reconnu pour être un bon dueliste et un sorcier très puissant. Il avait certes des choses à lui apprendre. Ses leçons d'Occlumancie lui revinrent subitement en mémoire. L'été qui s'annonçait allait être un enfer. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que les techniques d'enseignement du Maître des potions allaient être aussi déloyales et désagréable que les 5 années de cours de potions qu'il avait eu en sa compagnie.

\- Personne d'autre ne pourrait s'en charger, Monsieur ? demanda impertinemment Harry. Je ne souhaite pas vous faire perdre votre _précieux_ temps.

\- Ne soyez pas insolent, déclara Snape d'un ton autoritaire. Le professeur Dumbledore a décidé que j'étais le plus… compétent pour m'acquitter de cette tâche, bien que cette situation me déplaise probablement autant que vous.

Harry resta silencieux, vaincu. Encore une fois on lui imposait des choix pour sa soi-disant sécurité. Il ne pouvait qu'obéir. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Snape lui confirmait que la fameuse carte blanche dont avait parlé Dumbledore faisait effectivement référence à lui. Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer survivre à l'été.

\- Allez me chercher vos travaux.

Surpris par ce brusque changement de sujet, Harry se leva et alla chercher la pile de parchemins qui se trouvait dans son sac. Il revint se placer sur son fauteuil lorsque Snape le coupa brusquement.

\- Restez debout M. Potter.

Snape déroula le premier parchemin et entreprit de le lire, questionnant Harry par le fait même lorsqu'il souhaitait qu'il développe davantage ses réponses. Il fit de même pour chacun des devoirs.

\- Dans l'ensemble, c'est du bon travail, commenta Snape. Quel est l'usage exact des épines de poisson-diable dans la potion M. Potter ?

\- Leur fonction est de temporiser le mélange Monsieur. Elles permettent de retarder l'ajout des antidotes à la potion puisque ces derniers sont vulnérables à la chaleur prolongée. Elles décuplent également les effets du sang de salamandre et du dictame, permettant un pouvoir régénérateur plus puissant.

Snape le fixa quelques instants d'un air surpris.

\- Vos résultats scolaires auraient été nettement supérieurs si vous vous étiez appliqué autant dans la rédaction de vos devoirs des cinq dernières années. Vous pouvez aller les ranger. Vous vous pencherez demain sur ceux de sortilèges et de botaniques. Revenez ensuite ici.

Soulagé, Harry quitta la pièce. Un sourire timide vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. L'interrogation avait été stressante. Le regard noir de Snape cherchant parfois à le piéger, posant des questions qui sortaient légèrement du cadre, tentant de s'assurer qu'il avait fait des recherches et compris les concepts. Harry réalisa qu'il préférait être seul face à un parchemin, pouvant réfléchir lors d'un examen que debout sous le regard de glace du Maître des potions.

\- Assoyez-vous, déclara tranquillement l'enseignant à son retour.

Harry s'exécuta, prenant la même position que précédemment. Il attendit patiemment la suite.

\- J'aimerais que vous me parliez de Miss Granger et M. Weasley.

L'adolescent eu l'air surpris.

\- Heu… Hermione est très gentille, elle est brillante. Elle est d'origine moldue.

\- Je me fiche de leurs origines, M. Potter, je m'intéresse surtout à leurs forces et faiblesses, coupa Snape.

Il prit un moment pour réfléchir.

\- Hermione a de grandes capacités d'apprentissage. Elle est douée dans à peu près tout. Excellente en sortilège, en métamorphose, en arithmancie, en botanique, en potions et en rune ancienne. Elle n'accorde pas d'intérêt à la divination, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Elle a un esprit très logique, très pragmatique. Elle est aussi prévoyante. Sa seule faiblesse, dit-il après un moment de réflexion, est son incapacité à voler sur un balai.

\- Bien, et pour M. Wealsey ?

\- Ron a besoin de travailler davantage qu'Hermione pour avoir de bons résultats. Il vole bien et il est excellent aux échecs. C'est un excellent stratège. Il n'est pas aussi logique qu'Hermione, il a tendance à être davantage flexible, ouvert aux différentes possibilités. Pour un même problème il peut s'adapter assez facilement et créer différentes stratégies en fonction des options. Par contre il maîtrise moins ses émotions et est rancunier.

\- Intéressant, commenta simplement Snape.

Harry se garda bien de lui demander pourquoi il le questionnait sur ses amis.

\- Monsieur, en quoi consistera mon entraînement exactement ? interrogea-t-il à la place, se disant qu'il valait probablement mieux être au courant et se préparer.

\- Nous tenteront de développer vos aptitudes, de vous donner des outils. Les armes et les possibilités qu'a le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont infinies et vos défenses doivent pouvoir s'adapter à chaque situation. La flexibilité, chez un sorcier, est intimement liée à la durée de sa vie. Votre entraînement sera physique et mental. Il vous permettra de discerner les subtilités de la magie de l'esprit et l'infinie complexité de la création de sorts. Vous apprendrez à maîtriser vos propres émotions, de même que la défense et l'attaque de la manière la plus efficace possible. Il marqua une pause. Ce ne sera pas facile M. Potter. Mais la guerre qui vous attend est sans pitié. Vous devez être prêt.

Harry le fixa silencieusement, réalisant la portée de ce qui l'attendait.

\- D'autres questions M. Potter ? demanda Snape en levant le sourcil.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre tout ce que ça implique, monsieur, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite. La journée de demain sera consacrée à vos travaux de sortilège et de botanique et avant-midi. Nous débuterons notre programme après le dîner. Je vous conseille vivement d'être reposé.

Harry hocha la tête. Il remercia l'enseignant et alla prendre sa douche. Il se sentait davantage apaisé depuis qu'il avait pleuré. Il redescendit à la cuisine chercher quelque chose à manger pour sa chouette, qu'il avait finalement oublié et remonta dans sa chambre. Sentant ses paupières devenir lourdes, il se mit au lit avec l'objectif de reprendre quelques heures de sommeil.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer une review avec vos hypothèses et vos suggestions. Draco ou Ron ? Le moment décisif approche !


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci à tous pour vos review, ça me fait super plaisir !

Il s'agit du dernier chapitre où donner votre opinion sur Draco / Ron.

Nous plongeons doucement dans le «vif» du sujet. J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Jour 2**

La matinée d'Harry se déroula comme la précédente. Le devoir de sortilège fut très long à rédiger puisqu'il faisait vaguement référence à l'arithmancie, une matière qu'Harry n'étudiait pas. Il dut donc se rendre à nouveau à la bibliothèque et mis un certain temps à trouver un livre de référence approprié. L'adolescent n'était pas familier avec les briseurs de sortilèges mais il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu Hermione parler de l'utilisation de l'arithmancie dans cette situation.

Il se présenta au repas du midi avec ses 3 parchemins, à la surprise de Snape. Il avait conscience de l'importance du travail qu'il allait être amené à accomplir. Sa discussion de la veille avec le Maître des Potions lui avait rappelé celle qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente – cette fameuse discussion lors de laquelle il s'était violemment emporté – mais où le vieux mage lui avait finalement révélé sa place dans la prophétie. En vérité, il avait surtout peur. Son futur immédiat avec le professeur Snape lui donnait de bonnes raisons d'être effrayé. Il savait que ça allait être exigeant.

L'enseignant révisa ses dissertations après le repas, de la même manière que la veille. Harry avait retenu son souffle, incertain par rapport à sa rédaction sur le bris de maléfices mineurs. Snape avait réfléchi un moment avant de déclarer que c'était suffisant. Pas excellent. Mais suffisant. Harry aurait probablement un E à ce devoir, suffisant pour Snape équivalait à un E ou peut-être un O pour Flitwick il en était convaincu.

\- Avez-vous une tenue de sport Potter ? demanda Snape avec un frémissement des lèvres – où étais-ce un début de sourire ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Très bien, aller vous changer et retrouvez-moi au salon dans 5 minutes.

Une fois changés, ils se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol, où se trouvait une pièce d'une dimension impressionnante, fort probablement agrandie par la magie. Le plancher était semblable à celui du gymnase de son école primaire, songea Harry. Les murs étaient gris clair et le plancher plutôt foncé, avec certaines lignes ou formes de couleur, de la peinture ou de la craie probablement. Des coussins ressemblant à ceux fournis à l'A.D par la salle sur demande étaient empilés dans un coin. Snape ferma la porte, la verrouilla d'un sort et se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait sans un mot, des questions pleines les yeux.

\- Voici la salle où nous nous entraîneront désormais tous les jours. Je m'attends à votre entière coopération Potter. Au fil du temps, l'entraînement deviendra plus… complexe. Les techniques que nous utiliseront seront choisies pour leur efficacité principalement. Vous suivrez mes consignes et vous vous plierez à l'entraînement. Notre temps est limité. Vous vous rendrez bien vite compte que ces cours n'auront rien à voir avec ceux auxquels vous êtres habitués. Vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard et ce que vous apprendrez ici sort considérablement des connaissances habituelles que possèdent les adolescents de votre âge.

\- Bien, répondit Harry.

\- Bien, _monsieur_ , déclara lentement Snape en le regardant fixement.

\- Pardon monsieur, se reprit Harry.

\- Assoyez-vous Potter.

Harry s'assit par terre, croisant ses jambes.

\- Quels sont les éléments clés pour répondre à une attaque ? débuta Snape.

\- Les réflexes et la vitesse. Réagir rapidement peut sauver des vie monsieur.

\- Bien. Réagir rapidement peut sauver _votre_ vie surtout, Potter. Votre bravoure vous incitera à sauver la planète. Le fait est que la priorité est de vous garder en vie. Vivant, vous pouvez agir. Mort, vous ne pourrez sauver personne.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant la leçon.

\- Quelle est la durée moyenne d'un duel ? poursuivit l'enseignant.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Je suppose que ça dépend de l'expérience de chaque sorcier qui y prend part.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est essentiel pour garder l'avantage lors de duels qui s'éternisent.

\- De l'endurance ?

\- Effectivement, de l'endurance. Qu'ont en commun la vitesse, les réflexes et l'endurance Potter ?

\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur ? répondit Harry en le regardant, intéressé.

\- Ils dépendent tous de votre condition physique, répondit Snape avec ce qui pouvait ressembler à un très léger sourire. Ce sera donc l'une des priorités de notre entraînement. Commençons.

Harry se leva. Depuis la fin de la saison de quidditch, il avait été relativement inactif. Il se mordilla distraitement la lèvre avec appréhension. Il allait souffrir, forcément.

\- Débutons par 5 minutes de _jumping jacks_ , dit Snape, prenant le chronomètre moldu qui se trouvait sur le mur. À mon signal Potter.

Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry s'était considérablement accru avec ce réchauffement.

\- Maintenant vous aller faire 3 aller-retour au jogging suivi de 2 en sprintant. On va reproduire ce cycle 5x.

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête, déjà essouflé. Cette salle était immense. Trop immense.

\- Bien, maintenant 80 _squats_ sautés, déclara Snape de manière neutre, une fois la course terminée.

\- Je ne suis… vraiment… pas… en… forme… dit Harry avec difficulté peu de temps après le début des squats. Il sentait ses cuisses brûler.

\- Ce qui est l'occasion de vous appliquer dans cette entraînement Potter, déclara l'enseignant d'une voix doucereuse. Nous allons remédier à votre condition physique. Descendez plus bas dans vos squats et redressez-vous.

\- OK, répondit à peine Harry.

\- Encore 35, compta Snape.

Harry espérait avoir une pause suite à ses squats. Ses jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles. Évidemment, le Maître des potions n'était pas de cet avis. Il eut le temps de boire 4 gorgées d'eau de la bouteille que lui tendit l'adulte avant de devoir poursuivre.

\- Redressements assis Potter. 100. Commencez. Ne traînez pas.

\- Bien, maintenant 50 _burpies_.

Harry avait perdu le fil. Il ne faisait que se concentrer sur la voix qui comptait à côté de lui.

\- Encore… b'coup ? demanda Harry, n'ayant pas entendu les derniers chiffres.

\- 10.

\- Maintenant 70 _push-ups_.

\- J'arrive à peine à en faire 30 monsieur, murmura-t-il doucement.

\- Vous en ferez 70. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, déclara fermement Snape.

À 30 push-up les bras du gamin tremblaient déjà.

\- Vous pouvez les faire 1 à la fois Potter. Il en reste 40.

L'adolescent regroupa les push-ups en groupe de 2. À 60, il se mit à les faire individuellement, prenant des pauses en position planche. Ses bras tremblaient violemment.

\- Bien, 30 secondes de chaise au mur.

\- 30 _lunges_ de chaque côté.

\- Pour terminer, 1 minute de planche au sol. Descendez les fesses.

Après 30 secondes, le gamin tremblait violemment. Les exercices en eux-mêmes n'étaient pas difficiles. Le rythme auquel les avait imposés l'adulte, de même que le nombre élevé de répétitions ne lui laissaient aucune chance. Snape en était conscient et se dit qu'il était heureux que Potter ait subit plusieurs années d'entraînement de quidditch. Il restait étonnamment discipliné.

\- Assoyez-vous Potter et prenez quelques minutes pour boire de l'eau et vous étirer.

Harry se jeta sur la bouteille d'eau, ressentant un intense soulagement.

\- Prenez un tapis au fond de la pièce et couchez-vous sur le dos Potter.

Lorsqu'Harry se fut exécuté, Severus s'assit au sol, non loin de lui.

\- Fermez les yeux.

Snape attendit quelques secondes. Les endorphines libérées par l'activité physique allaient se révéler de précieuses alliées. Elles allaient lui permettre d'apprendre au gamin la méditation et la relaxation et ainsi, l'occlumancie et la maîtrise de ses émotions. L'activité physique permettrait également un exutoire aux émotions fortes que ressentaient la majorité des adolescents et Potter en particulier.

\- Vous allez inspirer pendant 4 secondes, retenir votre respiration 4 secondes et expirez pendant 4 secondes également.

\- 1-2-3-4 ; 1-2-3-4 ; 1-2-3-4. 1-2-3-4 ; 1-2-3-4 ; 1-2-3-4. 1-2-3-4 ; 1-2-3-4 ; 1-2-3-4. 1-2-3-4 ; 1-2-3-4 ; 1-2-3-4. 1-2-3-4 ; 1-2-3-4 ; 1-2-3-4, comptait doucement Snape à voix haute. Très bien, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il sentit la respiration d'Harry s'approfondir. Nous allons poursuivre pour les 10 prochaines minutes.

Au fil du temps, la voix de Snape se fit moins forte, permettant à Harry de se concentrer et de tenir le rythme seul. L'adolescent se montrait bon élève. Il se demanda s'il reprenait l'occlumancie aujourd'hui. La sécrétion d'endorphine était majeure. Non, se dit-il. L'occlumancie passait pas la maîtrise des émotions. Il fallait s'y attarder. Une base solide faciliterait la progression.

\- Je veux que vous preniez conscience de la sensation que vous ressentez présentement, dit Snape après une douzaine de minute. Cette concentration. Ce calme. Ce focus. Ce bien-être. Il laissa une minute à Harry pour ressentir ce dont il parlait. Quand vous serez prêt, vous allez ouvrir les yeux. Je veux que vous préserviez cette sensation une fois vos yeux ouverts.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux. La pièce était plus sombre que dans ses souvenirs. Il ne bougea pas, ne chercha pas à voir où était le Maître des potions. Il regarda le plafond.

\- De quoi avez-vous peur M. Potter ? interrogea-t-il soudainement.

\- De perdre les gens que j'aime, répondit Harry. La réponse s'était imposé. Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi, trop surpris par la question.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je serai seul, répondit l'adolescent. Encore

\- C'est une évidence. Pourquoi cela vous dérange-t-il ?

\- Je… J'ai besoin des gens, répondit Harry, son timbre de voix légèrement plus aigu, moins assuré. Je…

\- Continuez à respirer. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin des gens ?

\- Je… Dumbledore m'a… Je dois vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura Harry. Je n'y arriverai pas. Pas seul. Je ne suis pas spécial. Tout le monde semble penser que j'ai des pouvoirs particuliers. Mon seul talent, c'est d'attirer les ennuis, maugréa-t-il.

\- Vous êtes effectivement doué dans ce domaine, répondit lentement Snape d'une voix presque amusée.

\- Je n'ai pas… choisi cette voie., continua Harry à mi-voix.

\- Si vous n'aviez eu aucune attache, quel aurait été votre but dans la vie ? questionna Snape.

\- Probablement protéger ceux qui me sont chers, répondit Harry après réflexion.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu ce que vous faites déjà ?

\- C'est vrai, dit Harry. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait pas de mort.

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable du décès des gens Potter. Vous n'avez tué personne.

Harry sentit remonter ses larmes. Il s'attarda sur sa respiration, tentant de retrouver la sensation de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti. S'ancrant dans ce calme bienfaisant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si…responsable alors ? Je n'ai tué personne directement. Mais indirectement, ils sont tous morts à cause de moi, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée.

\- De qui parlons-nous, demanda Snape même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Maman, papa, Cédrick, Sirius...

\- Ils ont fait des choix Potter. Vous n'en êtes pas responsable. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont cru juste dans les circonstances.

\- Et ils sont morts… Je les ai perdus... Ils ont perdu la vie…

\- Ils vous aimaient. Ils ont fait ce que toute famille aurait fait. Ils vous ont protégé. Vous aviez un but commun au fond. Protéger ceux que vous aimez. Pour votre… mère, James et Sirius vous étiez cette personne. Ils ne se seraient pas pardonné d'avoir fait un choix différent.

Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit que le bruit de deux respirations lentes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous donne de l'espoir ?

\- Je suppose que c'est l'espoir lui-même… déclara Harry. L'espoir d'une vie sans crainte... d'une vie meilleure… L'espoir que la guerre cesse finalement et que les gens ne soient plus tués… L'espoir que je puisse protéger ceux qui me sont chers, ajouta-t-il finalement. Je sais que je ne retrouverai jamais ceux que j'ai perdu. Mais je peux encore aimer et profiter du temps avec ceux qui sont encore là.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore. Snape lui demanda finalement de s'asseoir et fit apparaître un tableau.

\- Quelle est la formule classique d'un sort de bouclier Potter ? questionna-t-il, revenant à un cours davantage théorique.

\- Protego, répondit l'adolescent d'un ton assuré. Il avait d'ailleurs enseigné ce sort à plusieurs étudiants l'année précédente lors de l'A.D.

\- Quelle est la faiblesse de ce sort ?

\- Il doit être lancé chaque fois que le bouclier est atteint par un sort, sinon le bouclier se rompt. Il permet de dévier les sorts et ne les euh... annule pas.

\- En effet. C'est un sort de combat rapproché à utilisé lorsque vous n'avez qu'un seul adversaire et aucune possibilité qu'un autre ennemi se présente ce qui, en temps de guerre est assez improbable. Votre entière attention doit être tournée vers le combat en cours. Je ne vous conseille donc de l'utiliser qu'en début de combat si vous êtes surpris et que vous n'avez personne à protéger. La direction dans laquelle les sorts sont déviés étant parfois… hasardeuse.

\- D'accord monsieur.

\- Maintenant, quel sort utiliseriez-vous si vous souhaitez produire un dôme de protection ?

\- Protego totalum monsieur.

\- Bien M. Potter. C'est effectivement un sort puissant. Quels sont ses avantages ?

\- Il est plus efficace qu'un Protego lorsqu'il est nécessaire de protéger des gens. Parce qu'il crée un dôme, il permet d'être efficace contre les sortilèges venant de différentes directions ou pour protéger des objets ou des lieux de plus grande dimension.

Snape hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

\- En effet. Connaissez-vous la variante Protego _horribilis_ ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Il s'agit d'un bouclier protégeant spécifiquement des sorts de magie noire, bien qu'il ne soit pas efficace contre le sortilège de la mort, comme tous les boucliers.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

\- Un problème ? demanda Snape en levant un sourcil.

\- La magie noire est effectivement _horrible_ monsieur.

Snape le regarda quelques secondes en levant légèrement un sourcil.

\- En fait la racine latine de laquelle provient cette formule signifie plutôt « protection impressionnante », Potter. Mais gardez cette association en tête. Elle se révélera peut-être utile lorsque des décisions rapides devront être prises.

Ils poursuivirent cette discussion pendant près d'une heure, disséquant chaque sort, comparant leurs avantages et leurs faiblesses. Snape demanda ensuite à Harry d'aller chercher sa baguette magique et ils pratiquèrent chaque bouclier individuellement. Le Maître des potions souhaitait que l'adolescent maîtrise sur le bout des doigts chacun des sorts, leurs subtilités et les sensations qui y étaient associées.

\- Nous allons en rester là pour le moment. Chaque matin nous feront un entraînement physique. Le reste de la journée sera alloué à la théorie et à la pratique. Allez prendre une douche, nous nous reverrons au souper.

La douche chaude fut la bienvenue pour délier ses muscles qui allaient être fortement courbaturés le lendemain, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Le repas se passa dans un silence sommaire. L'adolescent se sentait fatigué et se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées.

La soirée se déroula dans la bibliothèque. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une grande table et un tableau noir. Ils y élurent leur quartier général et Snape en profita pour faire une révision sur les 5 années précédentes de Défense contre les forces du mal, établissant également des liens avec les cours de sortilèges et de métamorphose. Harry dut avouer que l'enseignant était intéressant. Vers 20h30, il décida d'aborder les sortilèges informulés.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'est un sortilège informulé M. Potter ?

\- Un sortilège que l'on ne formule pas ? Monsieur ?

\- En partie. C'est un sortilège qui n'est pas prononcé oralement. Le mouvement de votre baguette reste le même, si mouvement particulier i avoir. Donnez-moi deux circonstances lors desquelles cette technique peut être utile.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Si l'on n'est pas en mesure de parler, par exemple si l'on a reçu un sortilège de mutisme. Ou encore si l'on ne souhaite pas le faire parce que l'on ne veut pas que notre adversaire de contre notre sort.

\- En effet M. Potter. Savez vous comment lancer un sortilège informulé ?

\- Euh… je suppose qu'il faut se concentrer et penser à la formule sans la dire à voix haute ? Professeur ?

\- Exactement. Prenons un sortilège que vous maîtrisez bien. Lumos par exemple. Snape s'assied en face de Harry et plongea la pièce dans le noir. Allons-y.

45 minutes plus tard, Harry réalisait son premier sortilège informulé. Il était déjà tard et le Maître des potions le congédia.

* * *

Aller hop ! Une review svp !

Je vous souhaite à tous une belle journée. Merci pour votre soutien et votre participation dans cette belle aventure qu'est cette fanfiction.

Il est possible que la publication du chapitre 5 soit légèrement retardée puisque je suis présentement en voyage. N'ayez crainte, vous attendrez moins d'une semaine assurément.


	5. Chapitre 5

Merci à tous pour vos review. Je me répète mais c'est vraiment très apprécié.

L'entraînement d'Harry sera exigeant et évoluera lentement, comme n'importe quel entraînement. Puisqu'il est si complexe il est d'autant plus important que les bases soient bien acquises !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Jour 3**

Harry ouvrit les yeux à 7h55. Cinq minutes. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement à cette idée. Il ne désirait pas commencer sa journée avec des ennuis, il avait déjà suffisamment à faire sans. Il se leva rapidement et se rendit à l'évidence : il avait mal. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi courbaturé depuis des années. Oh bien évidemment il avait fréquemment des courbatures. Ses entraînements et parties de quidditch le laissaient rarement indemne. Toutefois aujourd'hui c'était différent. Une forte sensation de rigidité, de tiraillement et de faiblesse accompagnait chaque mouvement. Harry eut un soupir. Bouger plus lentement n'améliorerait pas les choses. Rester au lit non plus. Il enfila un t-shirt, des pantalons de sport et mis ses chaussures. Il descendit la première marche d'escalier et retint un grognement. Cette journée s'annonçait _très_ agréable.

Il se présenta dans la cuisine et fit un hochement de tête en direction de Snape.

\- Professeur, le salua-t-il.

Le Maître des potions ne manqua pas le léger froncement de sourcils de l'adolescent lorsqu'il s'assit mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Prenez une barre et une bouteille d'eau M. Potter. Vous aurez besoin d'énergie. Nous débuterons la journée par notre entraînement et compléterons notre déjeuner plus tard.

\- Bien monsieur, répondit Harry en regardant les différentes barres disposées devant lui. Il arrêta finalement son choix sur une barre au chocolat, stratégique. Le chocolat était toujours une option gagnante en cas d'incertitude. Il la mangea rapidement en buvant sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Terminé ? demanda l'enseignant.

Harry répondit d'un hochement de tête en se levant avec moins de souplesse qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Snape lui fit signe de passer devant. L'adolescent se rendit jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement et attendit près de la porte. L'adulte déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette et se saisit du chronomètre. Harry attendit près de lui sans un mot, près à débuter.

L'entraînement se déroula sensiblement de la même façon que la veille, étant constitué de divers exercices mais de davantage d'intervalle que la veille, permettant plus de repos et davantage de variation d''intensité.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, Snape lui demanda de sortir son tapis. Ils révisèrent certains exercices d'étirements, l'enseignant souhaitant que le garçon développe non seulement de la force mais également de la souplesse. Harry senti un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, bien malgré lui. Snape était-il en train de lui montrer à faire du yoga, cette "nouvelle" tendance moldue dont il avait si souvent entendu parler à la télévision ? C'était si… improbable !

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire M. Potter ? interrogea une voix calme.

\- Rien monsieur, répondit Harry en tentant de garder son sérieux. Je suis désolé, j'ai été distrait.

Le Maître des potions leva un sourcil, curieux de savoir ce qui était drôle au point que le Survivant préfère se confondre en excuses que de dévoiler le fond de sa pensée. Il aurait été si facile d'utiliser la Legilimancie, songea-t-il. Le gamin était transparent. Transparent comme... un fantôme. Le sorcier secoua légèrement la tête. Revenir à l'essentiel. Se concentrer.

\- Eh bien... Nous allons pratiquer les chutes alors, déclara Snape d'une voix trainante.

\- Les chutes ? questionna Harry, incertain.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que plusieurs sorts ont pour effet de projeter l'adversaire et, lorsqu'effectués par un sorcier d'expérience ou lorsqu'ils sont mal maîtrisés, provoquent des...vols planés impressionnants, expliqua Snape. Il existe certaines techniques pour éviter de se blesser… significativement lors de l'atterrissage.

Le professeur lui expliqua sommairement que les techniques pratiquées découlaient du judo, un art martial moldu japonais dans lequel le combat débutait debout et dont le but était d'immobiliser l'adversaire au sol. Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à pratiquer diverses roulades et techniques pour éviter de se blesser lors de chocs associés à des chutes au sol.

\- Bien Potter, je pense que votre maîtrise est satisfaisante. Il est temps de mettre tout cela en contexte, déclara Snape en saisissant sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant. Il vit le regard d'Harry s'écarquiller.

Le Maître des potions matérialisa un grand matelas épais et moelleux, couvrant la moitié de la pièce.

\- Levez vous.

\- OK, répondit l'adolescent, regardant avec appréhension la baguette de son homologue qui était fixée sur sa poitrine. Au moins, il apprenait quelque chose d'utile, tenta-t-il de se rassurer avec plus ou moins de succès. Tout pour combler les lacunes causées par une enseignante incompétente. Tout pour se sentir un peu moins à la merci de son futur qui, malheureusement, ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.

Harry passa les 30 minutes suivantes entre ciel et terre ou, dans ce cas-ci, entre plafond et matelas, se relevant avec lenteur, fatigué de tous ces vols planés. Il fut soulagé de constater que Snape n'en profitait pas pour abuser de sa baguette face à la position de son étudiant désarmé.

\- Je pense que vous méritez une pause, décida finalement l'adulte. Allons déjeuner.

Cette décision égaya l'adolescent qui s'était vite lassé de ce petit jeu. Il ne se fit pas prié et quitta la salle d'un pas vif. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement mais l'adulte ne manqua pas de remarquer la quantité significative de calories engouffrées par l'étudiant. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- Sortez votre tapis, demanda le Maître des potions. Venez vous allonger.

\- Vous savez produire un Patronus si je ne m'abuse Potter ? questionna-t-il une fois qu'Harry fut couché sur son tapis non loin de lui.

\- En effet, monsieur.

\- À quoi pensez-vous au moment de produire ce sort ?

\- Euh... ? demanda l'adolescent, surpris.

\- Quelle partie de ma question n'était pas claire ? demanda Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Aucune monsieur... Je pense… à ma joie lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais sorcier, aux sensations que j'ai ressenties lorsque j'ai volé sur un balai pour la première fois, à toutes nos victoires au quidditch, aux nombreuses aventures avec Ron et Hermione... Je pense à des moments heureux. J'essaie de les combiner selon la force du patronus que j'ai besoin de produire.

\- D'accord. Fermez vos yeux. Pensez aux moments dont vous venez tout juste de me parler. Ressentez ces émotions.

\- OK, répondit Harry.

\- Ouvrez vos yeux. Je veux que vous continuiez de ressentir cette joie. Je veux que vous passiez d'un moment à un autre dans votre tête. Visualisez-les bien.

Harry ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur la tâche qui lui avait été attribuée.

\- Êtes-vous en mesure de ressentir la même intensité les yeux ouverts et les yeux fermés ?

\- C'est similaire. Mais à long terme, je pense que l'intensité diminue plus rapidement lorsque je garde les yeux ouverts.

Ils poursuivirent l'exercice quelques minutes et le Maître des potions lui demanda ensuite de visualiser différentes émotions et moments de la vie quotidienne.

\- Monsieur, pourquoi fait-on ces exercices ? questionna Harry, ne comprenant pas où cela allait les mener. Ressentir de la joie, de l'amour, de l'ennui... Des émotions... Se concentrer sur des sentiments - Snape ne les détestait-il pas ? Le Maître des potions lui avait pourtant clairement fait comprendre l'année précédente que les "idiots qui portaient leur coeur en bandouillère" étaient faibles, futiles et fort probablement appelés à subir une mort précoce. Pourquoi donc s'y attarder aujourd'hui et revoir toutes ces situations encore et encore ?

\- Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite M. Potter. Contentez-vous de vous appliquer à suivre mes instructions, rétorqua une voix ferme. Ce sera tout pour l'instant. Nous reprendrons après le diner.

Ils consacrèrent l'après-midi à la pratique des boucliers dans un contexte de duel, Snape lançant des sortilèges de base et Harry devant se défendre à l'aide d'un choix approprié de bouclier. La pratique faisait suite au cours théorique de la journée précédente, permettant à l'adolescent de consolider ses connaissances. L'adulte ajoutait parfois un contexte ou un but aux exercices, souhaitant valider la capacité d'adaptation et la flexibilité d'Harry. Il commentait également son choix de sortilège ou sa vitesse de réaction, approfondissant les situations lors desquelles la réaction de l'étudiant n'était optimale. À la grande surprise du gryffondor, l'après-midi fila à toute allure. Le Maître des potions était un enseignant intéressant et surtout, compétent, lorsqu'il laissait les sarcasmes de côté. Le Survivant se laissait prendre au jeu et s'était même surpris à désirer avoir un carnet de notes avec lui. Il quitta donc la salle après la leçon et occupa l'heure qui lui restait avant le souper à griffonner des notes et informations utiles apprises sur un parchemin.

\- Monsieur, pourquoi puis-je utiliser la magie ? Je veux dire, n'est-ce pas interdit aux mineurs ? questionna Harry lors du souper.

\- En effet M. Potter. Toutefois, la résidence où nous nous trouvons est magique et est listée au Ministère comme appartenant à une famille magique.

\- Oh, et donc il est impossible de distinguer qui fait usage de la magie dans la maison ? termina Harry.

\- En partie. Nous avons également apporté plusieurs protections afin de rendre cet endroit indétectable et que tout usage de la magie ne soit pas répertorié.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement Harry. Et est-ce indiscret de vous demander à quel endroit nous sommes ?

\- Ça l'est, confirma Snape d'un hochement de tête avant de tout de même répondre à la question. Nous sommes dans le comté de Devon, qui, pour vous situer, est plus au sud que l'endroit où vous habitiez, en bordure de l'océan. Le village dans lequel nous nous situons se nomme Hope Cove.

\- C'est un joli nom, concéda Harry.

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore le trouvait très d'actualité, répondit le Maître des Potions d'une voix calme, le regard perdu sur l'océan qui était visible par les fenêtres.

\- Pourrons-nous aller dehors, Monsieur ? demanda Harry, espérant que sa requête ne serait pas refusée. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir des vacances près de l'océan.

\- Vous pourrez accéder au balcon tant qu'il y a un sorcier adulte présent dans cette maison. Malheureusement au vu de la guerre qui se dessine, il ne serait pas sage de s'aventurer à l'extérieur de la propriété.

\- Je comprends.

La soirée se déroula de la même manière que la précédente. Ils élurent domicile dans la bibliothèque, apportant avec eux chocolat chaud et tisane. Snape décida que la soirée allait être consacrée aux sorts de guérison, très utiles à garder en mémoire et primordiaux dans l'arsenal du sorcier averti.

\- Nous allons réviser les sortilèges de guérison et les contre-maléfices mineurs, M. Potter. Quelle formule utiliseriez-vous pour rendre sa liberté à quelqu'un ayant été stupéfixé ?

\- Enervatum professeur.

\- En effet. Et quel sortilège est utile en cas d'entorse et de fracture ?

L'adolescent le regarda sans répondre.

\- Par exemple si vous souhaitiez utiliser des bandages ou une attèle pour immobiliser la partie touchée ?

\- Ferule, monsieur ? demanda Harry, se souvenant vaguement d'avoir vu Lupin utiliser une formule semblable lorsque Ron s'était blessé.

\- Ferul _a_ , corrigea Snape. Gardez en mémoire que les protections se placeront d'elles-mêmes sur le membre blessé.

\- Compris, répondit Harry en hochant la tête.

\- Dans quelles circonstances pouvez-vous recourir au sortilège Revigor ? poursuivit l'enseignant.

\- Je crois que c'est dans un cas d'étourdissement monsieur.

\- En effet, on l'utilise aussi pour les cas d'inconscience M. Potter. Et quelle est la différence entre Episkey et Vulnear sanentum ?

\- On utilise Episkey dans des cas de saignements. Par contre, je ne connais pas l'autre sort.

\- C'est un sortilège peu connu. Vous gagnez à le tenter si vous constater qu'une personne saigne abondamment ou est atteint de plaies très profondes. Toutefois, il est possible qu'il n'ait aucun effet, dépendant de ce qui a causé la blessure.

Ils poursuivirent la leçon avec les contre-maléfices mineurs, puisqu'il était impossible de pratiquer les sortilèges de guérison. Snape lui donna ensuite congé et Harry se dirigea calmement vers sa chambre. Sa douche prise suite à l'entraînement matinal, il en profita pour compléter ses notes et faire de la lecture. Il s'en voulu d'avoir à nouveau oublié de demander s'il avait la possibilité d'écrire à ses amis et se promit de le faire le lendemain matin.

* * *

L'adolescent enleva son chandail avant de s'asseoir dans son lit. Il se sentait déjà ankylosé et soupira. Les courbatures de la veille ne s'étaient pas encore estompées que celles provoquées par l'entraînement du jour se faisaient déjà sentir. Il savait qu'il faudrait quelques semaines pour que son corps s'adapte aux changements provoqués par ce déferlement d'activité physique. Quelques semaines pour que la sensation de raideur omniprésente s'atténue finalement s'il se fiait à l'horaire planifié par le Maître des potions.

Devant faire sa courte relaxation, il diminua l'intensité de sa lampe de cheval et s'allongea sur le côté gauche, face au mur. Il se concentra sur sa respiration. Après quelques cycles, il ferma les yeux, sentant un calme bienfaisant l'envahir. Il songea vaguement au fait que cet exercice était étonnamment utile, lui permettant de maîtriser sa peur et son anxiété. Snape avait-il eut cette idée en tête lorsqu'il le lui avait appris ? Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Harry entendit un bruit étouffé. Le sommeil commençait à le gagner, pensa-t-il. Déjà en train de rêvasser. Il sursauta en entendant le lit couiner et s'abaisser, comme si quelqu'un s'y asseyait. Comme si… Quelle idée folle. Quelqu'un venait de réellement de s'asseoir sur son lit, réalisa-t-il, soudainement plus réveillé. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tentant vivement de se retourner. Une main dans son dos l'en empêcha. Il se tendit, sentant la panique commencer à l'envahir. Tout ça n'était pas normal.

\- Sur le ventre, chuchota la voix, tandis que la main dans son dos le guidait avec douceur mais fermeté.

\- Professeur ? interrogea-t-il, sur le ventre, incapable de voir la personne qui se trouvait près de lui.

\- Du calme Potter, répondit Snape d'une voix un peu plus forte, afin de permettra au gamin de le reconnaître, lorsqu'il le sentit commencer à s'agiter davantage. Ce n'est qu'un baume pour vos muscles.

Il sorti une petite fiole, en versa le contenu dans ses mains et les frotta ensemble. Il l'appliqua ensuite dans le dos d'Harry, s'attardant plusieurs secondes aux endroits les plus sensibles. La respiration du gamin se fit plus profonde tandis qu'il se calmait mais il le sentait se contracter lorsqu'il touchait un point plus tendu. Il se leva finalement, éteignit la lampe et marcha d'un pas souple jusqu'à la porte. La respiration lente du gamin lui indiqua qu'il était en train de s'endormir lorsqu'il quitta la petite pièce.

Il rapporta la fiole maintenant vide jusque dans son bureau et la déposa près d'un chaudron. Il allait devoir refaire cette préparation prochainement. Il avait concocté un baume permettant la relaxation – grâce à un léger sédatif – et diminuant les courbatures musculaires. Oh rien de bien fort. Le gamin allait se réveiller courbaturé le lendemain matin sans aucun doute. Severus Snape croyait aux bienfaits de la douleur. Attention, il n'était pas particulièrement sadique. La douleur étant un mécanisme de protection, un signal que recevait le cerveau afin de le prévenir qu'il était blessé ou allait bientôt l'être, elle était utile. Ne pas recevoir cet avertissement pouvait se révéler catastrophique. Le baume appliqué servait surtout à limiter l'intensité des courbatures ressenties, afin de leur permettre de ne pas trop ralentir la cadence de leur entraînement.

Il retourna au salon et s'assit près du feu. Le Directeur avait sollicité une rencontre en sa compagnie le lendemain afin d'établir un plan d'action. Il repensa aux 2 journées passées en compagnie de Potter, tentant d'évaluer ses capacités. C'était un sorcier qui allait se développer en puissance bien que manquant d'assurance et se laissant trop envahir par ses émotions. Il s'était révélé discipliné et attentif, avec des qualités sportives indéniables bien qu'il ne soit pas bien entraîné présentement. Il semblait avoir de bonnes dispositions en duel et en défense. L'avenir lui dirait s'il allait se révéler doué en magie offensive. Probablement, le gamin était un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des orteils. Foncer dans la bataille en faisant autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants était dans sa nature. Venait ensuite la jeune Miss Granger. Sorcière indubitablement travaillante et douée, elle avait une facilité d'apprentissage qui se devait d'être mentionnée. Décrite par Harry comme un esprit logique, elle allait certainement être une planificatrice ordonnée, ce qui était indispensable. Ron Weasley avait été décrit comme un bon stratège, à sa surprise. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement doué dans un quelconque domaine bien qu'il soit indéniablement courageux. Il semblait avoir des aptitudes sportives doublées d'une gêne maladive. Draco, pour sa part, était un sorcier compétent. Il maîtrisait ses émotions de manière remarquable et avait vu des horreurs pouvant rivaliser avec celles auxquelles avait été exposé Harry. Toutefois réussir à faire collaborer 4 adolescents - et ceux-ci plus particulièrement - allait relever du tour de force.

Snape déverrouilla sa réserve d'un coup de baguette et vérifia son stock de Veritaserum. Il n'avait jamais eu peur des défis, mais avait espéré pouvoir profiter un peu de son été. Il eut un soupir. Sa stratégie mise au point, il décida d'aller se coucher. La prochaine journée s'annonçait bien longue.


	6. Chapitre 6

Merci à tous pour vos bons mots !

Voici donc la suite. Il s'agit d'un chapitre "de transition" - il y aura davantage d'action dans le prochain !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Jour 4** **  
**

Harry s'éveilla le lendemain matin, reposé. Il passa plusieurs minutes étendu dans son lit à relaxer et se rendit compte qu'il avait ralenti sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle corresponde à l'exercice que le professeur Snape lui faisait faire. Sa nuit avait été très paisible. Il enfila sa tenue de sport et s'étira légèrement, constatant qu'il se sentait moins endoloris que la veille. Il descendit et rejoignit la cuisine.

\- Bon matin Professeur, salua-t-il.

\- M. Potter, répondit Snape avec un signe de tête en direction de la bouteille d'eau et de la barre d'énergie au chocolat qui l'attendaient.

\- Merci pour… euh… hier soir…, déclara l'adolescent, mal à l'aise. Il avait été surpris du geste de l'enseignant. Alarmé, en premier lieu. Qui entrait sans bruit dans les chambres sombres le soir, mise à part des gens aux intentions douteuses au minimum, malfaisantes selon toutes probabilités ? Surpris de sa douceur, aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il être. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Maître des potions ait ce genre d'attentions à son égard – ni à l'égard de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

Le professeur hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Un silence étrange naquit entre eux, silence qui fut brisé lorsqu'Harry se leva, une fois prêt, et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur entraînement matinal.

Snape dirigea l'adolescent dans un entraînement exigeant. Push-ups, redressements assis, course, fentes, burpies, planches, il ne mit fin à l'activité que lorsqu'il fut satisfait du niveau de concentration du gamin et de son implication dans chaque exercice. Pour Harry, cela signifiait ressentir un tremblement de chacun des groupes musculaires de son corps. C'était épuisant mais l'adolescent aimait se dépasser. Le Maître des potions le laissa faire ses étirements seul et quitta la pièce quelques minutes. Il y revint alors que l'étudiant était couché sur son tapis, les yeux fermés. Il le regarda, étonné. Albus lui avait-il confié un usurpateur ? Où était passé le Potter qu'il connaissait, imbu de lui-même, impoli, à la répartie prompte et à l'opposition perpétuelle ? Il s'assit près de lui, restant silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il termine cet exercice.

Ils consacrèrent l'avant-midi à la pratique des duels, Snape ne lançant que des sortilèges de base. Il souhaitait principalement amener l'adolescent au niveau où il jugeait qu'un 5e année aurait dû être. Le garçon était doué mais manquait certainement d'expérience avant de devenir un duelliste efficace. Il mit finalement fin à la pratique et ils se dirigèrent dans la douche.

\- Potter, je dois quitter pour l'après-midi, annonca le serpentard lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur repas du midi.

\- Oh, d'accord professeur, dit Harry en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

\- Vous resterez dans la maison en tout temps. Il va sans dire que vous ne causerez pas d'incendie ou de quelconque dommage matériel. Vous n'utiliserez pas la magie en mon absence sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.

\- Euh non, bien sur que non professeur, répondit Harry, se demandant quel âge Snape pensait-il qu'il avait. Causer un incendie, et puis quoi encore ?

\- Je n'admettrai _aucune_ entorse à ces règles M. Potter. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? poursuivit le Maître des potions d'un ton dangereusement bas.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit automatiquement Harry. Il n'avait rien de suicidaire. Affronter l'enseignant furieux ne faisait pas parti de sa définition de « vacances réussies ». Mourir d'une mort précoce – et fort probablement très douloureuse, non plus.

\- Si une situation suspecte se déclarait – bruit, présence importune, descendez au sous-sol et entrez dans la seconde porte à droite, celle juste après la salle d'entraînement. N'en sortez pas tant et aussi longtemps que je ne viendrai pas vous chercher moi-même.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Présence importune ? Eh bien, il avait pensé être en sécurité dans cette maison. N'étais-ce pas la seule et unique chose dont se préoccupait Dumbledore ? Sa sécurité avant son bien-être ? Son retour chez les chaque année Dursley en était bien la preuve, songea-t-il amèrement. Ce qui amenait à une seconde préoccupation : y avait-il un « bunker » ici – après tout, cette maison pouvait se révéler surprenante ? Oserait-il aller explorer la pièce ? Il n'avait pas pris de temps de découvrir tous les secrets que cachaient cette maison.

\- Je serai de retour en soirée, libre à vous d'occuper votre temps comme bon vous semble, continua Snape, ramenant Harry à la réalité.

\- Parfait monsieur. Puis-je écrire à Ron et Hermione ? demanda finalement Harry.

L'adulte considéra la requête quelques secondes, son visage neutre ne laissant à Harry aucune chance de connaître le contenu de ses pensées.

\- Il serait préférable de vous abstenir quelques jours encore avant de rédiger votre correspondance M. Potter, décida finalement l'enseignant.

\- D'accord, accepta Harry.

Il se leva de table et parti dans la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de l'explorer à son goût. Il se demanda avec espoir s'il y trouverait des romans ou des livres sur le quidditch. Le temps serait bien long s'il ne trouvait pas de livre à livre, cloîtré à l'intérieur. Aucune maison magique ne possédait de télévision et, de toute manière, Harry n'en avait jamais été très friand.

* * *

Severus Snape transplana jusqu'à l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il prévint le directeur de son arrivée via son patronus. Trop de prudence n'avait jamais tué personne. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'inverse. D'un pas rapide, il se rendit au bureau du directeur.

\- Fizwizzbiz, déclara-t-il à la gargouille, un air réprobateur au visage. Le vieillard avait définitivement une obsession malsaine envers le sucre, songea-t-il en montant l'escalier en colimaçon. Il n'eut pas à cogner, la porte s'ouvrant à son arrivée.

\- Bonjour Severus, salua le vieux Mage avec enthousiasme, les yeux pétillants.

\- Bonjour Albus, répondit le Maître des Potions avec plus de retenu.

\- Comment va Harry ? Comment se passe son entraînement ?

\- Potter va bien. Le retard qu'ils a pris en défense contre les forces du mal est considérable. Mais le garçon se montre… coopératif, répondit lentement Snape, semblant mesurer chacun des mots prononcés.

\- Bien, je suis content de l'entendre. C'est un bon garçon Severus. Il a besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

Snape hocha sèchement la tête. En effet, le gamin avait besoin de toutes les ressources possibles. De là à déclarer que Potter était un bon garçon, il y avait un monde.

\- Prendrais-tu une plume en sucre Severus ? demanda Dumbledore avec malice, se servant lui-même avant d'en offrir un à son homologue.

\- Sans façon, merci, répliqua Snape, dégouté. Au rythme auquel son employeur ingérait du sucre, il était surprenant qu'il n'ait pas encore développé un diabète. Le vieux mage considérait le sucre comme un groupe alimentaire à part entière.

\- As-tu réfléchi à notre _petit_ problème ? s'enquit Dumbledore, semblant complètement inconscient de l'agacement qu'il provoquait chez le Maître de potions. Un petit problème. La vie d'adolescents, un petit problème. La guerre était-elle, par extension, une petite situation épineuse ? Risible. Nuisible. Déplorable n'était même plus suffisant pour qualifier toute cette folie.

\- Je crois, s'avança prudemment le Maître des potions, que ces adolescents ont besoin de toutes les connaissances possibles.

\- Je pense qu'il est clair que Miss Granger et M. Weasley peuvent être des atouts pour Harry, poursuivit Dumbledore.

\- Avez-vous parlé à Molly et Arthur ? interrogea Snape.

\- En effet.

\- Et… ? insista Snape.

\- Molly est définitivement… opposée à l'idée que Ronald puisse participer à la guerre, compléta le vieux Mage. Toutefois, je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de l'écarter. M. Weasley sera majeur et en mesure de faire ses propres choix l'an prochain.

\- Que proposez-vous ? Kidnapper le gamin ?

Le rictus moqueur de Severus ne sembla pas déstabiliser Dumbledore.

\- Je ne pense pas que Molly s'oppose à ce que Ronald passe quelques temps avec M. Potter et Miss Granger cet été, déclara Dumbledore, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Après tout, l'amitié est si importante !

Snape le regarda quelques instants, incrédule, se demandant comment le Choixpeau avait-il pu envoyer Albus Dumbledore à Gryffondor. Il avait certainement sa place à Serpentard. Un tel maniement des mots, une telle ruse…

\- Vous ne prévoyez pas lui dire qu'il sera question d'entraînement ?

\- Je compte rester… évasif sur le sujet, acquiesça Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il serait sage de lui laisser quelques temps avant de revenir à la charge. Molly et Arthur sont très attachés à Harry, ils comprendront qu'il puisse s'ennuyer de son meilleur ami.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Le vieux fou semblait déjà avoir fait son choix. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir s'il allait avoir ce qu'il désirait au bout du compte. Albus Dumbledore échouait rarement.

\- Pour le jeune M. Malfoy Severus ?

\- C'est un bon sorcier, concéda Snape. Par contre il faudra s'assurer que leur demande est réfléchie et honnête et qu'ils en comprennent toutes les… conséquences.

\- Penses-tu que Tom les tuera tous ? demanda abruptement Dumbledore, l'éclat dans ses yeux brusquement assombris.

\- Fort certainement, répondit le Mangemort en inclinant légèrement la tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonnera pas une telle trahison. Il retroussa sa lèvre de dégout. Bellatrix non plus d'ailleurs… surtout pas de sorciers de son propre sang.

\- Avons-nous un moyen d'éviter leur mort ? L'Ordre de Phénix ne serait pas en mesure d'assurer leur protection et les y inclure me semble trop préjudiciable. Leurs allégeances n'ont jamais été très constantes…

\- Qui serait inébranlable face au Lord Noir ? murmura Snape pour lui-même. Je ne crois pas, répondit-il en haussant la voix. Lucius pourrait probablement être gracié en reniant sa femme et au prix de souffrances… significatives. Je n'ai pas de solutions pour Narcissa.

\- Je pense qu'une… discussion sous Veritaserum soit indispensable.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- As-tu une quantité suffisante de Veritaserum ? demanda Dumbledore. Et des potions d'amnésie, si ce que nous apprenons ne nous convient pas ?

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, confirma Snape. Peut-être que l'exil en Amérique pourra temporairement la maintenir en sécurité ? proposa-t-il. Après tout, certains y ont eu recours avec succès dans le passé.

\- C'est effectivement la seule possibilité qui ait une chance de réussir, si elle souhaite être protégée. Bien, selon tes connaissances, quel est le meilleur moment pour les faire venir sans éveiller les soupçons ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient ses réunions le soir mais Narcissa n'y assiste que rarement. Bellatrix est au manoir la majorité du temps.

\- Penses-tu arriver à quelque chose avec le jeune M. Malfoy ? Lui et Harry n'ont jamais été en très bon terme, interrogea Dumbledore, la voix préoccupée.

\- Je ne connais personne qui ne puisse former une équipe… _convenable_ après un entraînement conséquent. Dans la perspective où M. Malfoy n'aurait pas prêté allégeance et ne souhaitait pas le faire.

\- Bien. Je contacterai Mme Malfoy et lui demanderai de passer ici dans deux jours. Je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux, décida le vieux mage. Miss Granger est en voyage jusqu'à vendredi. J'irai la chercher à son retour.

\- En voyage, est-ce bien éclairé ? questionna Snape.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, concéda Dumbledore. Mais considérant les temps difficiles qui nous attendent cette idée est… compréhensible.

Snape hocha la tête.

\- Entendu. J'escorterai Miss Granger vendredi soir. Cela te convient-il ?

\- Cela me va, répondit simplement le serpentard, se faisant la réflexion que la fin de semaine qui s'annonçait n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Severus Snape pris finalement congé. Il se rendit dans ses quartiers afin de récupérer quelques ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de potions particulières ainsi qu'un petit chaudron en étain. Il en profita également pour passer une heure seul, dans ses appartements. Si Potter s'était révélé peu dérangeant, Severus était davantage un être solitaire. Il appréciait le silence, la tranquillité. C'était l'une des raisons qui faisaient de lui un si bon Maître des potions. Il appréciait de pouvoir réfléchir, analyser chaque préparation, chaque situation. Satisfait de cette pause bien méritée, il transplana ensuite à Hope Cove, espérant retrouver la maison encore entière et son protégé vivant.

Il y entra et fut surpris de trouver Potter dans la cuisine, assis avec un roman, en train de souper. Ce dernier releva la tête de son bouquin lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée et eut un léger sourire en reconnaissant le professeur.

\- Bonsoir M. Potter.

\- Bonsoir professeur. J'ai mis une assiette de côté pour vous, ajouta-t-il.

\- Merci M. Potter, je… l'apprécie, déclara Snape, surpris de l'attention de l'adolescent. Il ne lui avait certainement pas demandé de préparer le repas.

\- J'avais faim, expliqua Harry, et puisque je n'étais pas certain de l'heure à laquelle vous rentreriez j'ai préféré… prendre de l'avance.

\- C'est compréhensible, répondit Snape.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Harry reportant son attention sur son roman lorsqu'il constata que l'enseignant n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

La soirée fut consacrée à l'approfondissement des sortilèges informulés. Si Harry arrivait à maîtriser les sortilèges plus simples, il avait une difficulté significative avec les sorts complexes. Cette situation lui valu de se prendre plusieurs sorts en pleine poitrine, son incapacité à créer un bouclier le rendant vulnérable. L'adolescent, excédé, avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de se défendre en chuchotant ses formules magiques. Malheureusement pour lui, Snape, qui détenait un savoir-faire manifeste en sortilèges informulés, lui avait lancé un Silencio bien senti. Cela avait eu pour effet de déclencher le mécontentement du gryffondor qui avait été offensé du geste. Malheureusement pour lui, le Maître des potions s'était montré imperturbable, se contentant de lui lancer des sortilèges à intervalle régulier malgré le manque de contrôle évident du gamin. La tactique avait finalement porté lorsqu'excédé Harry avait finalement réussi à créer son 1er bouclier. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il s'était levé, pensant que la leçon était finalement terminée. Il s'était malheureusement heurté à une porte verrouillée. Le serpentard imposa à l'adolescent une heure de pratique supplémentaire en raison, avait-il dit, de son manque de maîtrise de lui-même et de sa baguette. Lorsqu'il le congédia finalement, Harry avait retrouvé le contrôle de ses émotions mais lui avait tout de même lancé un regard réprobateur, se gardant bien de claquer la porte malgré l'envie qui le taraudait.

* * *

Severus se rendit dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de laboratoire de potions et rangea les ingrédients rapportés de Poudlard dans son armoire. Il avait planifié d'apprendre à Potter la confection d'un baume anti-courbature prochainement. Malgré les multiples reproches qu'il lui avait adressé au fil des ans, le gamin n'était pas irrécupérable. Il manquait tout simplement de précision et de discipline. Avec méthode et rigueur, il deviendrait un préparateur de potion acceptable. En temps de guerre, les antidotes et potions étaient un atout non négligeable.

* * *

Harry remonta dans sa chambre. Il avait consacré son après-midi à la lecture d'un livre de quidditch ainsi qu'à un nouveau roman, La plume empoisonnée. Il en avait aussi profité pour s'occuper de sa chouette qui avait été ravie de l'attention dont elle avait été l'objet. Harry se mit donc au lit, songeant amèrement au souvenir de Snape lui balançant des sorts sans qu'il puisse se défendre. À ses sarcasmes aussi. L'homme avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds, de le provoquer. Si cette technique s'était révélée finalement efficace, il avait été agacé de cette attitude. Le Maître des potions avait été tolérable au cours des derniers jours mais Harry restait particulièrement réactif au sarcasme. Il nota toutefois que l'adulte s'était bien gardé de faire allusion à son père ou à son parrain.

Des yeux emplis de frayeur, un hurlement, un éclair vert. Il s'éveilla brusquement, en sueur, en proie à une terreur intense. Il tapota dans le vide quelques secondes, cherchant à allumer sa lampe de chevet ou, au moins, à saisir sa baguette lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Potter ? la voix de Snape était sèche, sa baguette brandie devant lui.

L'éclat de la lumière produite aveugla Harry quelques instants.

\- Professeur ? répondit une voix hésitante, confuse.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Snape.

L'adolescent repris finalement contact avec la réalité. Embarrassé d'avoir dérangé le Maître des potions, il rougit légèrement.

\- Ça va. Je suis désolé monsieur… Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar…

\- Un cauchemar, répéta l'adulte d'une voix blanche, fixant l'adolescent. Est-ce fréquent ?

\- Ça… euh… dépend… Cela faisait quelques jours que je n'en avais pas eu, murmura l'adolescent.

\- Avez-vous fait vos exercices Potter ? questionna le serpentard, calculateur.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir vous rendormir ?

\- Ça ira, répondit Harry. J'en ai l'habitude, pensa-t-il.

Snape le regarda quelques secondes avant de quitter la chambre et de revenir quelques secondes plus tard, une petite fiole en main. Harry le regarda avec méfiance.

\- Ce n'est que pour vous aider à vous rendormir, expliqua l'adulte devant son regard, lui tendant la fiole contenant un liquide bleu clair.

La petite fiole contenait un calmant associé à une substance favorisant l'induction du sommeil. La potion de sommeil sans rêve étant hautement addictive, il essayait de l'éviter le plus possible, particulièrement chez des enfants ou des adolescents. Le gryffondor but le contenu sans poser davantage de questions, surpris que la potion ait un goût de menthe. Il s'agissait bien de la première potion qui n'était pas infecte depuis son arrivée dans le monde de la magie. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en murmurant vaguement un remerciement, assommé. Le Maître des potions attendit qu'il soit de nouveau assoupi avant de quitter la pièce, préoccupé.

* * *

Une review ?

J'ai un petit devoir pour vous : je cherche un surnom compromettant pour Narcissa. Laissez aller votre imagination ! Je compte sur vous !


	7. Chapitre 7

Voici la suite de cette belle aventure ! Merci beaucoup d'y participer avec moi.

Je suis désolée pour ce jour de retard. Je me suis longtemps demandé si je vous faisais languir encore quelques chapitres, et donc quelques semaines, avant l'arrivée de jeunes cerveaux à la maison…

Voyez par vous-même !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – Jour 5**

Dimanche matin, seul jour de congé hebdomadaire d'entraînement physique. Le gryffondor s'étira paresseusement dans son lit savoura quelques minutes de détente. Il se leva finalement et regretta d'avoir mis le pied dans la cuisine en voyant le regard du Maître des potions braqué sur lui, insistant.

La journée débuta par une discussion tout à fait embarrassante sur la nuit dernière. Snape avait exigé d'en savoir davantage sur ses rêves et, évidemment, la discussion s'était compliquée. Gêné, il avait malencontreusement orienté la conversation vers l'occlumancie en raison de son attitude hostile. Le souvenir restait sensible malgré tout. Les incursions précédentes du Maître des potions dans ses pensées lui donnait une bonne idée du contenu des ses rêves mais il avait insisté pour qu'Harry décrive – en détail, s'il-vous-plaît M. Potter – ses cauchemars. Inutile de dire que l'adolescent avait été très soulagé lorsque le déjeuner avait pris fin.

Snape le dirigea ensuite vers une petite pièce au sous-sol qui s'était révélé être un laboratoire de Potion. Décidément, cette journée n'allait pas en s'améliorant…

\- M. Potter, nous consacrerons les prochaines heures à la préparation d'un baume atténuant les courbatures.

\- OK professeur, répondit l'adolescent, tandis que le serpentard ensorcelait un petit tableau afin que des instructions précises y soit inscrites. Il avança ensuite plusieurs bocaux d'un coup de baguette magique et reporta ses yeux noirs sur l'adolescent.

\- Bien, tentez de vous montrer davantage appliquer que lors des 5 années précédente en votre compagnie.

Harry serra légèrement sa mâchoire et se plaça devant le chaudron et entreprit de préparer ses ingrédients, tentant de se concentrer. La pièce était moins humide et froide que les donjons de Poudlard mais il ne s'y sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise. Il entreprit de ciseler 6 racines de marguerite.

\- Que faites-vous M. Potter ?

\- Je cisèle les racines de marguerite professeur, expliqua l'adolescent en levant la tête, rencontrant le regard froid du le Maître des potions.

\- Connaissez-vous la différence entre hacher et ciseler M. Potter, demanda lentement Snape.

\- Euh… non monsieur, répondit Harry d'un air confus. Ciseler – couper – hacher, n'étais-ce pas tous des synonymes ?

\- Comment pouvez-vous espérer à un résultat précis si vous coupez tous vos ingrédients grossièrement, sans comprendre ce que vous faite ?

L'adolescent garda silence, se sentant fautif. Il aurait été effectivement plus utile de poser la question afin d'être certain de ce qu'il faisait toutefois, le souvenir de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu ce matin était encore trop présent pour qu'il ait envie de poser une question sur du vocabulaire de base. Snape prit l'une des racines de marguerite et le couteau afin d'illustrer ses explications.

\- Ciseler signifie tailler en lanière dans le sens de la longueur. Présentement vous êtes plutôt en train d'hacher grossièrement les racines en réalisant des fragments de grosseur et de forme variable. Les effets d'une potion sont dépendants des ingrédients que l'on y retrouve et chaque technique vise à mettre en valeur différentes parties de la plante.

\- Bien monsieur.

Harry poursuivit la préparation de ses ingrédients et se lança ensuite dans la préparation à proprement parler. L'enseignant avait finalement sorti des ingrédients et avait débuté la préparation d'une seconde potion de son côté.

\- Les détails, M. Potter. Vous devez accorder plus d'attention aux détails. Que dit la ligne 6 au tableau ?

\- Brasser la potion « en 8 » à 6 reprises. Débuter le mouvement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, monsieur, répondit le gryffondor, dubitatif. N'étais-ce pas exactement ce qu'il venait de faire ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir complété en entier la seconde boucle de votre 6e reprise ?

\- Je croyais l'avoir fait monsieur.

\- Il vous manquait ¼ de cercle M. Potter. À l'avenir, voyez votre chaudron comme une horloge. Débutez votre mouvement à 12h qui sera situé face à vous, du côté le plus éloigné de votre chaudron et terminez-le à cet endroit également.

\- OK professeur, déclara l'adolescent, incrédule. Comment cet homme pouvait-il préparer une potion si méthodiquement à côté de lui tout en portant attention aux minuscules détails de la sienne ? ¼ de boucle, vraiment ?

Alors que l'adolescent arrivait à la dernière étape de la potion, il laissa échapper un léger soupir, se saisissant d'une fiole de jus de grenade qu'il déboucha. Il n'avait pas causé d'explosion. Le Maître des potions choisi ce moment pour lui attraper la main.

\- Potter, gronda-t-il. Que faites-vous là ?

\- Euh, j'ajoute du jus de grenade monsieur, dit-il, un peu las.

\- Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'idée qu'il fallait mesurer la quantité de jus requise ? Vous ne pouvez pas y aller « à l'œil », vous n'êtes pas en train de faire de la cuisine.

\- La recette mentionne une fiole de jus de grenade monsieur, je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'à la vider, se justifia Harry, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- N'avez-vous pas remarqué que la fiole de jus de grenade est 3 fois plus grande que les autres ? le ton de Snape était légèrement plus grave et ses lèvres plus mince, signe d'agacement.

Le gryffondor avala de travers. Maintenant que le professeur en parlait, cela semblait évident. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Il mesura donc l'équivalent d'une fiole de jus de grenade qu'il versa dans la potion. Il la laissa chauffer encore 5 minutes en remuant selon les instructions afin de permettre la réduction de la potion jusqu'à atteindre la consistance crémeuse désirée, avant d'avertir l'enseignant que la potion était terminée.

\- Avez-vous encore des courbatures M. Potter ? questionna le serpentard d'un regard calculateur.

\- Oui monsieur. C'était évident, songea Harry, Snape avait encore failli causer sa mort par hyperventilation la veille !

\- Nous allons tester votre potion ce soir. Vous comprendrez peut-être davantage l'importance de la rigueur si vous expérimentez vos propres préparations, annonça lentement Snape.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. S'aventurer à tester une potion qu'il venait d'effectuer pour la première fois était complètement hasardeux. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pu voir la couleur du baume qui lui avait été appliqué l'autre soir, cela lui aurait permis de comparer les deux teintes et avoir une idée de son succès. Il se dit que le Maître des potions avait assez d'éthique pour ne pas lui faire tester une potion dangereuse… Peut-être pourrait-il tout simplement échapper _malencontreusement_ la fiole – technique qu'avait employé Snape avec lui à bien des reprises ?

Le diner se passa de manière assez silencieuse, ce pour quoi Harry fut reconnaissant. Pas de reproches ni de conversation indiscrète. Harry en profita pour se demander si l'enseignant préparait lui-même les repas. L'adolescent n'était pas particulièrement difficile culinairement parlant mais il trouvait la cuisine très à son goût. La préparation de potions conférait-elle des habiletés en cuisine ? En y réfléchissant bien, c'était tout à fait possible.

L'après-midi se déroula à la salle d'entraînement. Ils débutèrent par les exercices habituels de relaxation que le gryffondor effectuait 2x par jour.

\- Puisque vous avez si _délicatement_ amené à notre attention votre… intérêt pour l'occlumancie M. Potter je pense qu'il serait judicieux que nous révision la chose, déclara Snape d'un ton doucereux.

Le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Cette journée était une succession de déplaisirs. Le gryffondor pris une profonde inspiration en s'assoyant. Il allait avoir besoin de toute sa patience cet après-midi.

\- D'accord monsieur, s'entendit-il répondre.

\- Fermez les yeux et prenez quelques minutes pour vous concentrer sur votre respiration.

Le gamin s'exécuta. Il était inconfortable de fermer ses yeux lorsqu'une baguette était pointée sur soi.

\- Nous allons débuter par quelques exercices, déclara Snape lorsque la respiration d'Harry fut calme et profonde, signe de sa relaxation. Je veux maintenant que vous ne pensiez qu'à des souvenirs heureux, autant de souvenirs que possible. Je vais entrer dans vos pensées. Ne faites que revoir en boucle ces souvenirs, rien d'autre. Ouvrez les yeux maintenant. Concentrez-vous sur de la joie.

\- OK, répondit Harry en faisant de son mieux pour focaliser son attention.

\- Legilimens, murmura le Maître des potions en accédant aux pensées du gryffondor. Il ne fit rien d'autre qu'observer ce à quoi Harry pensait. Il ne chercha pas à voir des souvenirs compromettant ni ne mit trop de puissance dans son sort. Tout devait être parfaitement contrôlé. Après une minute, il se retira, satisfait.

\- Bien M. Potter. Très bien. Nous allons refaire la même chose.

Ils poursuivirent l'exercice pendant plusieurs minutes. L'enseignant avait choisi de changer de tactique. Il ne servait à rien de demander à un gryffondor de faire le vide, encore moins à un adolescent ayant vécu tant d'épreuves. Par contre, il pouvait lui apprendre à contrôler quelles pensées seraient visibles. Et au fil des exercices de relaxation, Potter développerait une meilleure maîtrise de ses émotions, qui lui permettraient, à plus longue échéance, de ne plus être vulnérable aux attaques sournoises de la légilimancie.

\- Prenez quelques minutes pour vous recentrer, dirigea le Maître des potions d'une voix douce. Je veux que vous vous concentriez sur des événements anodins. Des souvenirs sans importance par exemple descendre des escaliers, ranger du linge, cuisiner. Allons-y.

\- Considérez-vous vos retenues à ce point banales M. Potter ? demanda Snape, oscillant entre l'amusement et l'indignation en pensant au souvenir dont il venait d'avoir un aperçu.

\- Vous aviez dit des souvenirs anodins professeur, répondit Harry. M. Rusard m'avait demandé de nettoyer des coupes. Je pensais que ça comptait comme du ménage…

\- Vu de cette manière, répondit à mi-voix l'enseignant. Poursuivons. Nous allons encore faire quelques essais.

\- Excellent. Prenez une minute pour vous recentrer. Notre sujet sera l'amour, déclara le Maître des potions après quelques minutes.

Ce nouveau thème permis au serpentard de voir les amis d'Harry, sa chouette, sa famille et une jolie étudiante chinoise qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose… Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres mais disparut aussitôt qu'il mit fin au sortilège. Il y aurait d'autres occasions de se servir de cette trouvaille, il choisit de ne pas la mentionner.

\- Pourquoi l'amour monsieur? demanda Harry d'une voix douce lorsqu'ils prirent finalement une pause.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore vous a t-il expliqué comment vous deviez vaincre le Lord Noir M. Potter, demanda à son tour le Maître des potions.

\- Il a dit que j'avais la capacité d'aimer monsieur, répondit l'adolescent. Je ne sais pas trop de quelle… manière cela pourra être utile.

\- En effet. Vous souvenez vous de votre… escapade au Département des Mystères ? De la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il a tenté de vous posséder ?

\- Je crois qu'il a eu mal. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me posséder parce qu'il ne peut pas aimer, se remémora l'adolescent sans comprendre le lien entre les événements et leur pratique.

\- L'amour est une émotion très puissante... Puisqu'elle semble causer de la douleur au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il serait bien avisé de votre part de l'utiliser de manière défensive – par exemple en cas de possession ou de légilimancie.

\- Oh, laissa échapper le gryffondor en comprenant finalement où ils allaient en venir. Ainsi donc il avait un certain pouvoir. Il pouvait choisir ce qu'il voulait dévoiler. Il pouvait se servir de ses souvenirs pour se protéger et même… attaquer ? L'occlumancie lui avait toujours parue particulièrement contraignante et difficile. La neutralité, l'impassibilité, la maîtrise de soi étaient toutes des attributs dont il était dépourvu. En revanche, l'idée d'avoir une marge de manœuvre lui donnait confiance et surtout, l'envie de s'impliquer davantage dans son apprentissage. Il resta silencieux quelques instants.

\- Monsieur, êtes vous un occlumen ? questionna Harry.

\- Je pratique effectivement l'occumancie, répondit l'enseignant.

\- Utilisez-vous ces techniques professeur ? Je veux dire, les émotions… pour vous…

Snape le regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Je me sers très peu de mes sentiments mais j'emploie beaucoup mes souvenirs.

\- Pourriez-vous me montrer comment vous faites monsieur… un jour ? se risqua Harry, pensant se faire rembarrer.

\- Nous verrons comment se déroulera votre apprentissage M. Potter.

\- D'accord monsieur, répondit Harry, surpris.

Satisfait, le Maître des potions choisit d'en rester là pour l'occlumancie. Il s'agissait déjà de grands progrès pour le gryffondor, qui était parvenu à se concentrer sur des souvenirs précis, correspondant aux exercices et à les faire défiler. Plusieurs dizaines d'heures de fignolages allaient être nécessaire avant que Snape considère que l'adolescent avait une maîtrise correcte de l'occlumancie. Toutefois sa réaction lorsqu'ils avaient discuter de la possibilité de se servir de ses souvenirs comme d'un moyen de défense laissait présager qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Le gamin avait finalement compris que l'occlumancie était un art plus qu'une science et qu'elle comprenait bien des facettes. Il congédia le garçon et alla préparer le souper.

La soirée fut consacrée à l'apprentissage des bases du judo. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il était plutôt drôle de voir Snape dans un judogi, la tenue réglementaire portée lors de l'apprentissage du judo, les cheveux attachés. Il se demanda dans quelles circonstances un sorcier avait pu apprendre un art martial moldu mais n'osa pas poser la question. Le serpentard débuta par expliquer l'importance de la confiance et du respect envers l'adversaire, deux valeurs primordiales dans la pratique du judo. Ils révisèrent ensuite rapidement les chutes et débutèrent les retournements au sol. Le gryffondor apprécia la pratique. Ses années à l'école primaire avec Dudley et ses amis étaient suffisantes pour démontrer l'utilité du judo et ce qu'il pouvait concrètement en tirer pour la « vraie » vie.

La pratique du judo terminée, l'adolescent monta prendre sa douche et se mit rapidement au lit, Snape ayant parlé d'un réveil plus matinal qu'à l'habitude...

* * *

Le chapitre 8 est également en ligne ! Il fait suite au chapitre 7 et avaient originalement été postés ensemble. J'ai toutefois choisi de les séparer afin d'en faciliter la lecture.

Une review ?

N'oubliez pas de lire la suite !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Attention !** J'ai posté deux chapitres à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Assurez-vous d'avoir lu le chapitre 7 avant de lire celui-ci.

Voici donc cette fameuse journée...

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 - Jour 6**

Severus Snape appréciait l'aube et les lueurs paisibles de l'aurore. C'était généralement le moment qu'il choisissait pour débuter la préparation de nouvelles potions. Cependant, ce n'était pas la raison de son présent réveil très matinal. Il se rendit dans son laboratoire de potion et sélectionna avec soin plusieurs fioles, ainsi que 2 enveloppes. Il plaça le tout sur une table, sur laquelle il déposa également une cape de voyage ainsi qu'un sac de voyage. Cette journée avait une importance toute particulière. Elle pouvait mettre en péril des années de travail acharné et d'espionnage. Elle pouvait également bouleverser le plan qu'il avait fait de l'entraînement du jeune Potter. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'il était préférable de le prévenir. Il ne savait pas quoi annoncer non plus... Il se rendit dans la cuisine et fut surpris de voir le jeune homme y arriver en même temps que lui.

\- M. Potter, le salua-t-il en s'assoyant.

\- Bonjour professeur.

\- Nous allons effectuer notre entraînement et je quitterai ensuite pour Poudlard. Je serai de retour en soirée. Il va s'en dire que les règles habituelles s'appliquent.

\- Bien monsieur, répondit l'adolescent en hochant la tête.

\- M. Potter, débuta lentement Snape, au cours des prochaines semaines, il est possible que notre quotidien soit bouleversé.

\- Euh, de quelle manière, interrogea Harry, interdit.

\- Il s'agit d'une demeure sécurisée et il est possible que le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que certains membres de l'ordre ou certaines personnes à risque vienne y faire un séjour, déclara évasivement le serpentard. J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de vous en avertir.

\- Oh, je vois, répondit l'adolescent, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

\- Venez M. Potter, invita Snape en se levant.

Ils se dirigèrent à la salle d'entraînement et l'enseignant constata que la journée de repos avait été bénéfique pour l'adolescent. Il le poussa dans certains exercices, exigeant plus d'ardeur de la part de l'adolescent. Il était conscient de son niveau élevé d'exigences mais déjà, après une semaine ensemble, des progrès étaient visibles.

\- Bien joué M. Potter, déclara Snape en mettant sa main dans le dos du gryffondor qui chancelait, mettant ainsi fin à l'entraînement. Il lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau.

\- C'était… intense… monsieur, répondit l'adolescent en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Allez prendre une douche. Je partirai dans quelques minutes.

\- OK, dit Harry en remontant dans sa chambre.

Snape se dirigea vers son laboratoire en enfila ses longues robes noires habituelles. Il prit le sac ainsi que les potions et transplana à Poudlard, parfaitement à l'heure, comme à son habitude. Il valorisait la ponctualité qui, dans le cas présent, était un incontournable.

\- Bonjour Albus, salua-t-il son mentor lorsqu'il eut monté l'escalier donnant sur son bureau. Il déposa son sac au sol.

\- Severus, quel plaisir de vous voir, lui répondit le directeur, les yeux espiègles, l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Je vois que vous avez apporté tout ce dont nous aurons besoin.

\- Veritaserum, antidote au veritaserum, potion d'amnésie, polynectar, cheveux, vêtements féminins, énuméra Snape d'une voix neutre, pensant au contenu de son sac.

\- Bien, bien Severus. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que nous utilisions du polynectar pour protéger votre identité.

\- Je suis également de cet avis, approuva le serpentard.

\- Excellent, quelle sera votre identité ?

\- Hannah Gilmore. Brunette, yeux bleus, port altier. Cheveux moldu donc aucun risque supplémentaire sur un sorcier, identité fictive.

\- Bien pensé. Hannah, j'aime bien. Avons-nous suffisamment de polynectar si cela se révélait nécessaire pour… la fuite ?

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème, répondit Snape en hochant la tête. Il avait envisagé cette possibilité.

\- Excellent. Je vous laisse changer d'identité, décida Albus en jetant un coup d'œil à une horloge au fond de la salle tandis que le Maître des potions buvait le contenu d'une fiole avec une grimace de dégoût.

Le sorcier saisit les vêtements qu'il avait apporté alors que la potion commençait à faire effet et se changea devant le directeur. Il n'était pas particulièrement pudique. Dumbledore l'avait vu dans de bien pires moments et de bien mauvais états.

\- Hannah, bonjour, sourit Dumbledore en regardant Severus d'un air appréciateur. Il avait devant lui une femme d'environ 35 ans, une beauté classique à la peau claire et aux cheveux foncés. Vêtue d'un tailleur bleu acier qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux, il ne manqua pas de noter que le serpentard avait pensé à tout, ayant même prévu une seconde baguette magique d'une teinte claire. L'attention que cet homme portait aux détails était définitivement remarquable. Même s'il travaillait avec lui depuis près de 16 ans il ne manquait jamais de se rappeler que Severus Snape était un atout précieux, un allié.

\- Draco sera-t-il avec Narcissa ? demanda Snape.

\- Il le sera mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de les interroger séparément.

\- Simultanément ou l'un après l'autre ?

\- Je propose de le faire l'un après l'autre afin que nous puissions tous les deux être présent mais nous devrions les isoler.

\- Excellent, répondit Snape avant de demeurer silencieux. Narcissa Malfoy et son fils seraient là dans 10 minutes. La rencontre s'annonçait intéressante.

Ils restèrent silencieux les 10 minutes suivantes. Il ne s'agissait pas de la première opération du genre à laquelle ils participaient ensemble. Ils cessaient toujours complètement de parler 10 minutes avant, malgré des sortilèges pour éviter d'être entendus et les alarmes pour les aviser de l'arriver de leurs invités. Ils ne prenaient aucun risque. Cette guerre allait être gagnée, ils en étaient certains, par ceux qui portaient attention aux détails. Snape saisit deux petites fioles dans laquelle se trouvait un liquide violet et en tendit une à Dumbledore. Ils en burent simultanément le contenu. L'antidote au veritaserum leur permettrait de ne pas être soumis aux effets de la préparation s'il était pris dans les deux heures précédent l'ingestion de la potion de vérité. Le serpentard tendit plusieurs papiers à Dumbledore qui ajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune pour en évaluer le contenu. Fausse identité, résidence protégée, ces documents allaient permettre à Narcissa Malfoy de mener une vie différente si elle le souhaitait, assurant ainsi sa protection sur un autre continent. Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas de temps à perdre à aller à chercher si loin. Sa sœur pouvait se révéler plus problématique mais il avait un plan en tête. Snape saisit deux grandes fioles dont le contenu clair rappelait l'eau et les versa dans la théière, à laquelle il ajouta également de l'eau. Le veritaserum était une préparation stable, peu suceptible à la chaleur, ce qui en faisait un outil terriblement polyvalent.

Dumbledore leva soudainement la tête.

\- La vie de Draco est en péril, n'est-ce pas ? le vieux mage semblait avoir besoin d'une confirmation, ses sourcils plissés laissaient entrevoir une expression inquiète. Doutait-il du bien fondé de leur entreprise ?

\- Il n'aura pas la vie sauve, Albus, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Lucius a échoué à nouveau et le Seigneur des ténèbres est mécontent, très mécontent. Il ne pardonnera pas facilement le fiasco du Département des mystères.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et resta silencieux. Un tintement retentit, les tirant tous les deux de leurs pensées. Ils levèrent la tête et virent entrer Narcissa, le visage orné d'un air résolu, des cernes apparents qui toutefois ne masquait la prestance qui se dégageait de la sorcière. Son fils à sa suite, portant une malle et ce qui semblait être une cage, était visiblement mécontent de la situation.

\- Narcissa, Draco, bonjour, les salua Dumbledore avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour, répondit la sorcière blonde tandis qu'elle regardait Snape d'un air méfiant.

\- Voici Hannah Gilmore, présenta Dumbledore, constatant la question silencieuse de la sorcière. Elle travaille avec moi et pourrait nous permettre d'accéder à votre requête.

La sorcière hocha la tête alors que son fils se tenait derrière elle, les lèvres serrées. Il déposa ses bagages au sol.

\- Assoyez-vous, les invita Dumbledore. Je prépare du thé, ajouta-t-il d'un air bienveillant, faisant chauffer l'eau d'un coup de baguette.

\- Merci, répondit Narcissa par politesse.

\- Comment allez-vous, demanda le vieux mage pour gagner du temps. Leur plan ne fonctionnerait que si Snape et lui buvaient le thé, preuve ultime qu'il n'était pas empoisonné. D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir la théière et le service à thé et rempli chaque tasse. Il prit la sienne et en but plusieurs gorgées, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent voir que le niveau d'eau dans sa tasse avait baissé. Snape fit de même.

\- Nous allons… bien, répondit brièvement Narcissa pour eux deux. Lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore et Snape boire, elle pris sa tasse et y trempa ses lèvres.

\- Thé earl grey, sourit Dumbledore. Un classique, ses notes musquées m'ont toujours plu. J'adore le thé. Je ne crois pas qu'il faille attendre une heure précise pour en boire. Pourquoi se priver de quelque chose de si agréable ?

\- Mmm, sourit froidement Narcissa à son tour en buvant son thé.

\- Voudriez-vous un sablé ? Draco ? Le thé ne va pas sans biscuit, offrit le vieux sorcier d'un air aimable, tendant une boite à leurs invités. L'adolescent se servit et Snape également. Ces biscuits étaient leur plan B si jamais ils ne buvaient pas de thé. Severus avait mis un moment à créer ce dérivé du veritaserum pouvant être utilisé dans la composition d'aliments. Inutile de dire que Dumbledore gardait cette petite boite sous haute surveillance, ne la sortant que pour les _grandes_ occasions.

\- Bien. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous discutions d'abord sans la présence de Draco, proposa Dumbledore après quelques instants. Draco, si tu veux bien venir ici, demanda-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers une porte qui donnait sur un petit salon.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le sablé et la tasse de thé lévitèrent jusqu'à se poser sur la table dans la petite pièce. Un choix stratégique, songea Snape. L'adolescent avait peu bu alors que Narcissa avait presque terminé sa tasse. Draco se leva, la mâchoire tendue et en regardant sa mère alors qu'il s'avançait lentement. Snape lança un sortilège informulé aussitôt la porte refermée, insonorisant la pièce.

\- Narcissa nous allons débuter par quelques questions afin de permettre à Mme Gilmore d'avoir un portrait global de la situation, expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Quel est votre nom complet ?

\- Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Quel surnom vous donnait vos amis proches lorsque vous aviez 17 ans ? demanda Snape.

\- La Vénéneuse, répondit la sorcière, surprise par la question, se mordant la lèvre supérieure d'un air rêveur à l'évocation du souvenir.

\- Où habitez-vous Mme Malfoy, demanda Snape d'une voix polie. La question était ironique puisqu'il avait souvent été au Manoir mais les réponses de la sorcière permettraient de confirmer si elle était bel et bien sous l'emprise du veritaserum.

\- Au manoir Malfoy à Salisbury dans le Wiltshire.

\- Pourquoi craignez-vous pour la vie de votre fils ?

\- Je crains que les échecs de mon époux ne retombent sur les épaules de mon fils, expliqua la sorcière, les yeux vagues.

\- Qui pourrait mettre la vie de votre fils en péril ?

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres, répondit une voix assurée.

\- Que souhaitiez-vous que nous fassions ?

\- Je veux que vous protégiez Draco.

\- De quelle manière souhaitez-vous que la vie de votre fils soit protégée ? poursuivit Snape, les questions devenant plus précises.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il le rejoigne. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit sacrifié.

\- Draco est-il au courant de cette requête ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Oui, je le lui ai annoncé alors que l'on marchait dans le parc. Il s'y oppose.

\- Est-ce que d'autres personnes ou être magiques en ont été informés ? demanda Snape.

\- Personne. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Narcissa, êtes-vous consciente qu'en tentant de sauver sa vie vous sacrifiez la vôtre ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il vive ce que nous avons vécu, ce que nous vivons, répondit la sorcière. Je ne veux pas qu'il vive la peur, la torture. Mon fils unique…

\- Au prix de votre vie ? insista Dumbledore.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il vive cette vie, répondit la sorcière d'une voix ferme. Il ne mérite pas ça.

\- Qu'allez-vous annoncer à votre époux ?

\- Rien, répondit Narcissa. Il est en prison.

\- N'êtes-vous pas en mesure d'assurer la protection de Draco Malfoy ?

\- Lorsque mon fils est né j'ai juré que je ferais tout pour le protéger. Pour protéger mon héritage. Je ne suis désormais plus en mesure d'y parvenir moi-même. Les choix que nous avons fait ne me le permettent pas.

\- Êtes-vous consciente que votre fils sera majeur l'an prochain et pourra prendre ses propres décisions ? s'assura Snape.

\- Je connais l'âge de mon fils, répondit la sorcière d'une voix froide.

\- Que ferez-vous s'il décide de prendre part cette guerre ?

\- Je veux qu'il ait la possibilité de faire ses propres choix, sans pression de la part de mon époux, de ma sœur ou du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il fera ce qu'il considérera juste, je le sais.

\- Votre époux et votre sœur se retourneront probablement contre votre fils s'ils venaient à se retrouver face à lui, dit le vieux Mage.

\- Ils le feraient même si je ne faisais pas ce choix. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement… stables.

\- Accéder à votre requête impliquera 2 Serments Inviolables. L'un de votre part et l'autre de celle de votre fils, décida Dumbledore

\- Je veux que vous en fassiez un également, plaida la sorcière blonde, un air suppliant s'affichant sur son visage, l'inquiétude troublant ses yeux gris. Les même que son fils, songea Severus.

\- Non, refusa Dumbledore. Vous êtes venu à moi, vous devez avoir confiance.

\- Bien, céda Narcissa.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui.

\- Mme Gilmore, que proposez-vous ?

\- Une embuscade. Une photo annonçant votre décès dans la Gazette du sorcier. Une nouvelle identité et un départ part portoloin pour l'Amérique. Le portoloin devra être détruit à l'arrivée.

\- Et pour mon fils ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Il sera protégé, j'y veillerai personnellement, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Albus en deviendra le tuteur puisque votre époux est en prison, ajouta Snape. Avez-vous un quelconque moyen de connaître l'état de chacun des membres de votre famille ?

\- Oui, un arbre. J'en ai apporté un format miniature qui permettra de le modifier à distance.

\- Excellent. Souhaitez-vous que votre fils poursuive son éducation à Poudlard ? demanda le serpentard.

\- Idéalement mais je suis consciente qu'il est possible que ce ne soit pas envisageable dans l'état actuel des choses.

\- Bien Narcissa , je vous invite à passer au salon nous désirons nous entretenir avec votre fils, décida Dumbledore en se levant pour la diriger vers le salon.

Draco affichait un air farouche lorsqu'il prit la place de sa mère.

\- Draco sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Ma mère ne croit pas que je sois en sécurité, répondit-il.

\- Quel est ton avis sur la question ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Je veux aider ma famille. Je dois les protéger. Elle ne réalise pas qu'Il la tuera. Il nous tuera tous. Je refuse d'être mis de côté.

\- Souhaites-tu rejoindre le Seigneur des ténèbres ?

\- Non, déclara immédiatement l'adolescent.

\- Crois-tu en son idéologie ?

\- Je crois en ses principes mais n'adhère pas à ses méthodes. Je ne veux tuer personne, mumura Draco.

\- As-tu reçu la marque des ténèbres ?

\- Non. Il voulait que ce soit la semaine prochaine, répondit le jeune homme.

Ainsi donc Dumbledore avait vu juste en exigeant un serment inviolable de la part du garçon. Il restait particulièrement vulnérable au chantage et à la pression. Dumbledore se leva et alla chercher Narcissa. Inutile de discuter davantage avec l'adolescent, la décision finale ne lui revenait pas.

\- Nous allons vous aider, décida Dumbledore.

Snape vit les épaules de la sorcière se détendre et elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Mme Gilmore, consentiriez-vous à être notre enchaîneur ? demanda Dumbledore d'un air entendu.

Snape sorti sa baguette et vin se positionner près de Dumbledore. Narcissa et Dumbledore joignirent leur main droite dans une poignée de main qui, bien que la situation soit critique, était invraisemblable. L'une des opposantes les plus farouche du vénérable mage demandait son aide, s'alliait à la lumière ou, du moins, y confiait son fils.

\- Narcissa Malfoy, jurez-vous de ne rien dévoiler de nos entretiens et des moyens qui seront pris pour protéger votre fils et vous à quiconque pouvant mettre vos vies en danger ? Jurez-vous de ne rien dévoiler des informations que vous pourriez obtenir concernant l'Ordre du phénix à quiconque ne faisant pas parti de ce dit ordre ?

\- NON, s'opposa Draco.

\- Silence Draco, siffla la sorcière.

\- Il va te tuer. Ils vont te tuer ! Il va nous tuer tous, riposta Draco en s'agitant.

Severus détourna les yeux. La scène était définitivement inconfortable. Le gamin devenait orphelin sous leurs yeux.

\- Assez, tonna la blonde. Mon choix est fait, Dragon, ajouta-t-elle plus tendrement. Je le jure. Un fin lien rougeoyant vint entourer les mains unies, sellant le serment.

Dumbledore fit un sourire en hochant la tête, mettant fin à la poignée de main. Il se tourna vers l'adolescent et lui tendit la main. Draco croisa les bras, se reculant imperceptiblement sur son fauteuil.

\- Draco Malfoy, gronda la sorcière. Cesse tes enfantillages immédiatement.

Son fils lui lança un regard noir en saisissant la main qui lui était offerte.

\- Draco Malfoy jurez-vous de ne rien dévoiler de cet entretien et des moyens qui seront pris pour vous protéger ainsi que protéger votre mère à quiconque pouvant mettre vos vies en danger.

\- Oui, répondit Draco, sentant un nœud se former dans son estomac, alors qu'un fin lien magique quittait une fois de plus la baguette de Snape.

\- Et jurez-vous de ne rien dévoiler des informations que vous pourrez obtenir sur l'Ordre du Phénix, ses membres ou ses missions à qui que ce soit en dehors des membres de ce dit ordre ?

Draco regarda sa mère qui hocha fermement la tête.

\- Je le jure, murmura-t-il. Un second filament vint joindre le premier et ils scintillèrent quelques instants avant de disparaître. De si délicats filaments ne laissaient en rien deviner la gravité du serment qui venait d'être officialisé.

\- Excellent, déclara Dumbledore en sortant plusieurs documents légaux.

\- Une signature ici me sera nécessaire pour devenir tuteur légal de Draco, expliqua-t-il en tendant une plume à la sorcière qui soupira avant de griffer le parchemin.

\- Pourrais-je voir l'arbre généalogique que vous mentionniez, demanda Snape à la sorcière, qui fouilla dans sa sacoche et lui tendit un petit bout de parchemin.

\- Bien, Narcissa voilà vos papiers d'identité ainsi que votre adresse. La résidence est sous fidelitas, vous n'y serez pas inquiétée.

\- Il suffira d'indiquer à l'arbre votre propre décès. Draco peut y rester vivant, élabora le Maître des potions.

La sorcière hocha sèchement la tête, sortant sa baguette magique. Elle s'exécuta alors que Snape sortait un parchemin et rédigeait une note qu'il donna à Dumbledore. Se dernier la lu, se pencha vers lui et murmura quelques mots. Snape approuva et modifia la note. Il tendit ensuite le parchemin à Dumbledore qui y modifia l'écriture d'un coup de baguette et le rangea dans un pli de sa roche. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et sorti un petit bibelot.

\- Portus, murmura-t-il en y pointant la baguette.

Draco se tourna vers sa mère. On pouvait lire le désespoir au sein de ses yeux.

\- Puis-je au moins savoir votre nom d'emprunt Mère ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Non mon Dragon, c'est trop dangereux pour nous deux. N'aie crainte, je te retrouverai, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Dumbledore sorti sa montre de poche.

\- Deux minutes Narcissa.

La sorcière hocha la tête. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras dans une dernière étreinte qui sembla arrêter le temps. Puis, elle saisit le bibelot. Lorsque le portoloin s'activa, deux regards gris étaient noyés de larme.

\- Je me charge de la suite Hannah, annonça Dumbledore suite au départ de Mme Malfoy.

\- Bonne journée à vous, les salua-t-il, prenant son sac et quittant le bureau du directeur. Ce fut un plaisir.

Snape se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait décidé de profiter de son apparence féminine pour aller faire quelques courses. Il savait que le directeur n'introduirait le jeune M. Malfoy à Hope Cove qu'en soirée. Il allait d'abord s'assurer qu'il comprenait bien les changements qui venaient d'avoir lieu dans sa vie. Il allait également devoir retirer les pensées concernant le présent entretien et la discussion que le jeune homme avait eu avec sa mère. Dumbledore était prévoyant. Cela permettrait une protection supplémentaire au gamin s'il se retrouvait face à quelqu'un maîtrisant la légilimancie.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il avait repris son apparence et brûlé les vêtements d'Hannah Gilmore. Il se retira un moment dans son laboratoire de potion. D'une étrange façon, les événements de la journée lui rappelaient le sacrifice de Lily. Les deux adolescents étaient désormais seuls, leurs mères s'étant sacrifiées afin de leurs offrir une vie sécuritaire. Un geste d'espoir, fondamentalement. Un geste magnifique même si les conséquences en étaient tragiques. Il médita un long moment. Lorsqu'il remonta, son protégé avait soupé et était au salon en train de lire, comme à son habitude. Qui aurait cru qu'Harry Potter aimait la lecture ?

Un tintement retentit, alarme avertissant de la présence d'humain sur le terrain de la résidence. Un cognement retentit à la porte, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Albus Dumbledore entra, accompagné de Draco Malfoy dont le visage semblait défait.

\- Severus, bonsoir. Je vous emmène le jeune M. Malfoy. Il résidera avec vous pour l'été.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'il déposait sa malle et une cage au sol. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, l'incompréhension déformant ses traits fins.

\- Bonsoir Albus, M. Malfoy, offrit Severus en inclinant poliment la tête dans leur direction.

\- Oh, bonsoir Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu ! s'exclama le directeur avec un sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, merci, répondit lentement le gryffondor, regardant Snape avec insistance, son regard vert exigeant des explications qu'il n'obtenait pas.

\- M. Malfoy, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre, proposa le directeur des Serpentard en pointant sa baguette en direction des bagages de l'adolescent. Ils montèrent les marches en silence et Snape le conduisit dans la chambre adjacente à la salle de bain. La pièce, d'une dimension et d'une disposition identique à la chambre d'Harry, n'en était différente que par ses meubles et sa couleur. En effet, elle était d'un jaune très clair et les meubles de bois avaient une teinte tirant sur le gris clair.

Dumbledore vint les rejoindre.

\- Vous pouvez avoir confiance, M. Malfoy. Severus prendra soin de vous, ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu. Je vous souhaite à tous les deux une bonne soirée. Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps.

Le Maître des potions donna ses consignes au nouvel arrivant. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être... instructive. Même s'il n'y avait pas réagi, il n'avait pas manqué le regard choqué des deux quitta le serpentard et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'aller retrouver le gryffondor. Un peu plus et il se transformait en nounou. Il n'était définitivement pas assez payé pour ce job. Il se rendit dans son laboratoire et dans sa chambre, se changeant en vêtements de soirée. Puis, il visita chaque pièce de la maison avant de conclure que l'adolescent était remonté dans sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui ne trouvait à proximité : 23h. C'était logique. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas las. La journée était bien longue.

Il cogna avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- M. Potter, voyons voir l'efficacité de votre… création, déclara-t-il s'approchant du bord du lit d'Harry.

L'adolescent le regarda avec incertitude, semblant se demander s'il valait la peine de contester cette idée.

\- Est-ce nécessaire, monsieur ? chuchota-t-il en fixant la fiole.

\- Je pense que vous méritez de pouvoir tester le fruit de vos efforts M. Potter, répondit Snape

Le garçon soupira en baissant légèrement la tête. Il semblait prêt à s'opposer. Il enleva pourtant son chandail d'un geste souple et fit dos à l'enseignant.

\- C'était ce que vous vouliez dire ce matin ? De nouveaux arrivants ? Pourquoi lui ?

Snape sorti la fiole, évaluant la couleur d'un œil d'expert. La potion était bien réalisée dans l'ensemble. Elle allait être légèrement plus sédative que celle qu'il avait employé précédemment avec le garçon. Le gryffondor avait mesuré la quantité de jus de grenade nécessaire au dessus du chaudron et quelques gouttes supplémentaires étaient tombées dans la potion. Cependant, ce n'était pas particulièrement négatif, le gryffondor allait simplement avoir l'occasion d'avoir un sommeil paisible, ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Je ne savais pas comment allait se clore cette journée M. Potter, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Je ne faisais pas particulièrement référence à M. Malfoy ce matin.

Il appliqua le baume et senti l'adolescent tressaillir mais il ne bougea pas, à sa grande surprise.

\- Pourquoi Malfoy est-il ici ? insista le gryffondor.

\- Il est apparu que la vie de M. Malfoy pouvait être en danger et le directeur a jugé préférable qu'il passe l'été en notre compagnie, expliqua Snape.

\- D'accord, répondit Harry. Merci, ajouta-t-il en remettant son chandail.

\- Cela ne changera en rien votre entraînement M. Potter, l'avisa Snape. Je vous attends comme prévu à 8h demain matin.

Il quitta la pièce en avisant le léger sourire du gamin. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il signifiait d'ailleurs.

* * *

Un grand merci à Zeugma412 pour ce surnom qui sied parfaitement à Narcissa !

J'espère que ce «double» chapitre vous aura plu ! Svp laissez-moi une review afin de me donner vos impressions sur l'histoire et les développements. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai d'être en contact avec vous et de savoir si cette fiction vous plaît !

Merci également à ceux qui ajoutent suivent l'histoire ou l'ajoutent à leurs favoris. Ça me fait **très** plaisir !

Nous nous retrouverons donc samedi prochain.


	9. Chapitre 9

50 followers ? Waouhhh ! Vous me faites rêver ! Merci, merci, merci !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Jour 8**

Harry s'éveilla plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Il s'étira dans son lit et constata qu'il était effectivement confortable. Il se sentait bien et était peu courbaturé. Sa potion était, somme toute, plutôt efficace. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la soirée précédente. Son cœur avait failli s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il avait vu qui accompagnait Dumbledore. S'il avait été surpris des paroles du Maître des potions au déjeuner, il ne s'attendait pas à l'arrivée d'un nouveau résident le soir même. Et il n'avait surtout pas prévu devoir cohabiter avec Draco Malfoy. Devait-il croire les mots de Snape ? Il lui semblait étrange que le Maître des potions n'ait pas été informé de cette arrivée. Par contre, l'idée que le directeur des Serpentard lui ait menti était tout aussi improbable. Quel avantage aurait-il eu à le faire ? Au cours des quelques jours passés à Hope Cove, l'homme s'était montré autoritaire, intransigeant même mais il n'avait jamais exigé de lui ce qu'il ne pouvait pas donner pas plus qu'il ne lui avait menti.

L'adolescent s'extirpa de son lit avec regret et s'habilla d'un air sombre. L'idée de voir son quotidien chamboulé à nouveau ne lui plaisait guère, savoir que le Serpentard blond honni en était responsable le déprimait. Il ne voyait pas particulièrement de quelle manière sa vie pouvait être en danger. N'était-il pas le fils d'un Mangemort notoire ? N'étais-ce pas lui qui mettait la vie des gens en danger ? Dans ses souvenirs Draco Malfoy n'était ni un modèle de vertu, ni de gentillesse.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, il constata que le Serpentard avait pris _sa_ place habituelle. Il tira la chaise à gauche de Snape et s'y assit sans un regard pour les deux hommes. Fixant résolument l'emballage de sa barre tendre, il entreprit de lire ce qui y était écrit, à répétition.

* * *

Snape détaillait avec attention la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Potter était arrivé sans un mot, évitant tous les regards. L'évitement n'était pas dans les habitudes des Gryffondor, en particulier celui-ci. Il ne levait pas les yeux, semblant absorbé dans la contemplation de l'emballage de sa barre tendre. Tant d'intérêt pour un vulgaire papier était risible. Potter avait eu le temps d'apprendre la valeur nutritive de l'aliment 5 fois déjà. Malfoy à l'inverse, semblait d'une humeur exécrable. Visiblement à fleur de peau, son regard défiait quiconque d'oser l'apostropher et sa main ne restait qu'à quelques centimètres de sa baguette.

Sa discussion avec le blond le soir précédent avait ne lui avait rien révélé qu'il ne sache déjà ; l'adolescent était en état de choc, venant de perdre tous ses repères. Si la famille Malfoy était particulièrement dysfonctionnelle, ses membres n'étaient pas dépourvus d'amour les un envers les autres. Le gamin venait de perdre non seulement ses figures parentales mais également son rang et son prestige familial, deux choses auxquelles il accordait une importance majeure et, de l'avis de Severus, disproportionnée.

Il avait jugé bon de rappeler au blond le serment qu'il venait de faire et son implication, ainsi que les règles de la maison. Toutefois, sa présente attitude demandait visiblement un rappel. Potter avait au moins eu le bon sens de ne pas lui déclarer ouvertement la guerre de si bon matin, ce qui ne signifiait cependant pas qu'il n'ait pas un drame sur les bras avant midi s'il laissait la situation dégénérer.

\- Je pense qu'il soit nécessaire de revoir ensemble quelques règles, messieurs, déclara-t-il d'une voix caressante, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

\- Je ne tolère pas l'impolitesse, ni le manque de respect, et encore moins les affrontements, poursuivit-il, satisfait d'avoir obtenu l'attention du Gryffondor. Est-ce clair ? Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur la baguette de Draco.

\- Oui monsieur, répondirent les adolescents.

\- Levez-vous. Nous avons un entraînement à effectuer.

* * *

Harry se leva d'un geste machinal et se mit en marche, suivant un trajet qu'il aurait pu effectuer les yeux fermés. Quelques minutes plus tard il retrouvait avec soulagement son rythme de course. La semaine passée avec Snape lui avait permis de découvrir que le jogging pouvait être agréable, lorsqu'il n'était pas entrecoupé de sprint. Heureux mélange de concentration et de réflexion, trouver sa cadence lui permettait de laisser vaquer ses pensées tout en restant attentif aux signaux que lui envoyait son corps. Contrairement à ce que l'intervention du Maître des potions avait pu laisser présager, l'entraînement n'avait pas commencé de manière intense. Après une vingtaine de minutes de jogging, le directeur des Serpentard les orienta vers des redressements assis. Harry remarqua vaguement que le blond maugréait à chaque changement d'exercice. Il se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'une telle attitude n'aurait jamais été tolérée de sa part, avant de débuter sa série de push-ups. Malgré la quantité effrayante de push-ups qu'il avait effectué depuis son arrivée à Hope Cove, il s'agissait toujours de l'exercice qu'il détestait le plus.

\- C'est bientôt terminé ? se plaignit Malfoy.

Harry lui lança un regard agacé. La situation était déjà assez pénible sans qu'il en rajoute. Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Snape, se concentrant sur la planche qu'il était en train d'effectuer.

\- C'est un entraînement militaire ou quoi ? entendit-il rouspéter le blond alors que le Maître des potions venait d'annoncer 30 burpies.

\- Peut-être que que ça passerait plus vite si tu arrêtais de te plaindre, lâcha Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Certains ont mieux à faire que de perdre leurs temps ici Potter, répliqua le Serpentard d'un ton acerbe.

\- Vas y, fais-nous plaisir et retourne chez toi alors, répondit le brun, piqué au vif. Il n'avait ni choisi cette vie, ni cet entraînement. L'image de sauveur qui lui collait à la peau lui donnait la nausée, lui rappelant tout ce qu'elle impliquait. _La pression. Les pertes. La mort._

\- La ferme ! Moi au moins j'ai une maison, lança Malfoy d'une rage à peine contenue

\- Alors va appeler ta mère en pleurant et fous nous la paix !

\- Ta gueule. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'en as jamais eu une toi, répondit le blond avec un regard méprisant.

Harry sentit ses traits se déformer, son maigre contrôle de ses émotions s'effrita brusquement. Ses yeux s'emplirent d'eau et il vacilla, aux prises avec des idées contradictoires. Il avait envie de renverser le Serpentard, de lui hurler dessus, de lui faire regretter les mots qu'il venait de dire. Sa famille avait toujours été un sujet sensible mais depuis la mort de Sirius, il peinait à garder le contrôle. Il détourna les yeux, fixant la porte quelques secondes, l'envie de fuir était alléchante. Il savait qu'elle était verrouillée, malheureusement.

\- Assez, tonna Snape d'une voix ferme. C'était très _très_ stupide, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé, interrompit Malfoy, furieux.

\- Puisque vous agissez comme des enfants de 5 ans, je vais vous traiter comme des enfants, poursuivit Snape d'une voix froide.

Le Maître des potions les sépara, les dirigeant dans des coins opposés de la pièce. La situation était ridicule, songea Harry alors qu'il fixait le mur, ne se souvenant pas d'un moment dans sa vie où il avait été puni ainsi. Son enfance atypique y était probablement pour quelque chose, être enfermé dans un placard sans repas n'était définitivement pas plus… pédagogique. Les yeux fermés, il se concentra sur sa respiration afin d'éliminer les tremblements qui le secouait. Les minutes se succédèrent en silence et, après ce qui lui sembla être plusieurs heures, Snape exigea qu'ils terminent leur entraînement sans un mot.

\- Je veux 45 cm de parchemin chacun sur la situation de votre homologue, ce qui vous accorde le privilège de le juger ainsi que la raison pour laquelle vous vous sentez menacé de la sorte par vos présences mutuelles pour demain matin, demanda le directeur de Serpentard avant de les libérer. Suivant Malfoy afin de quitter la pièce, Harry sentit furtivement une main sur son épaule droite, la serrant légèrement. Lorsqu'il se retourna pourtant, le Maître des potions avait disparu.

Il monta prendre sa douche et se heurta, bien évidemment, à une porte close. Il décidant de gagner du temps, entreprit de débuter son devoir, se maudissant de ne pas avoir su tenir sa langue. Inutile d'y passer bien du temps, il savait que la rédaction serait complexe – emmerdante aurait été un mot plus juste. Snape avait su comprendre parfaitement la situation, trouver leur point faible. Il ne connaissait que peu de choses sur la situation de Malfoy, rien de plus que ce qui lui avait été révélé le soir précédent par le Maître des potions. Il ne voyait pas en quoi sa vie pouvait être menacée mais le blond ne s'était pas non plus épanché sur ses dernières aventures. Tout au plus, les cernes violacés qui étaient visibles sous ses yeux laissaient supposer plusieurs nuits d'insomnie. Le Serpentard était constamment sur la défensive, toujours prompt à le provoquer. Harry avait de la difficulté à prendre sur lui et à se maîtriser, particulièrement lorsqu'il était question de sa famille. Ceci étant dit, rien dans cette situation ne lui permettait de juger le blond, il en était conscient. Peut-être se donnait-il cette permission parce que Malfoy ne se gênait pas pour l'insulter, l'humilier et le rabaisser ? Son attitude n'aurait été qu'une vengeance en réponse à la vendetta du Serpentard ? Il esquisa un soupir. Cette rédaction s'annonçait très mal, il ne pouvait définitivement pas écrire ça… Pourquoi se sentait-il menacé par la présence du blond ? Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement menacé, pas physiquement du moins. Il était énervé qu'on lui impose à nouveau quelque chose sans le consulter. Qu'il perde à nouveau ses repères quotidiens alors qu'une certaine routine commençait à s'installer, une sorte de contrat tacite entre Snape et lui à s'établir. _Snape_. Avait-il rêvé le geste posé à la fin de l'entraînement ? Il était pourtant convaincu d'avoir senti une main sur son épaule. Ce contact était complètement à l'opposé du Maître des potions, si distant, si parfaitement imperturbable. Et pourtant, à ce moment, c'était exactement ce dont il avait eu besoin. Une présence. Un encouragement.

L'arrêt de la douche le tira de ses pensées et il débuta sa rédaction. Un mot à la fois, il atteindrait 45 centimètres. Il n'osait pas penser à ce qui arriverait s'il ne complétait pas le devoir. Snape avait eu l'air particulièrement contrarié par leurs comportements. Le quart de sa dissertation rédigé, il se leva et alla prendre sa douche. L'eau chaude sur sa peau acheva de le détendre. Il profita des quelques minutes restantes avant le repas pour écrire quelques mots encore.

Lorsqu'il se présenta dans la cuisine, il remarqua que le Malfoy n'était pas encore arrivé.

\- Professeur, salua-t-il Snape en s'asseyant, choisissant la même place que le matin.

Il était affamé. Contrairement à la routine établie, il n'y avait pas eu de déjeuner ce matin là, le temps alloué après l'entraînement avait été dédié à la « réflexion ». Malfoy arriva quelques minutes plus tard et salua également le Maître des potions. Le repas se passa dans un silence complet. Maintenant plus calme. Harry en profita pour observer la situation discrètement. Le blond semblait avoir retrouvé son air détaché, ses yeux gris laissant deviner un regard hautain, voilé. Il mangeait lentement, prenant de petites bouchées, entrecoupées de longues pauses.

* * *

Snape observait les adolescents, notant détails et regards. Ils étaient la clé de la guerre. _Leurs guerre_ – celle d'Albus et la sienne – qu'ils planifiaient si méticuleusement depuis plusieurs années. La suite de leur plan reposait uniquement sur ses capacités d'observation et son intuition. Il était les yeux et les oreilles. Les informations qu'il obtiendrait au fil de leurs cohabitation se révèleraient essentielles pour l'entraînement, capitales pour leur offrir la victoire. Il devait noter chaque hésitation, chaque faiblesse. Enseigner pouvait se révéler complexe. Éduquer demandait un engagement sans faille.

Les deux adolescents se détestaient mais, pourtant, avaient plus en commun qu'ils ne semblaient le réaliser. Deux gamins ayant eu une enfance isolée, endoctrinés depuis leur plus jeune âge, ayant de la difficulté à faire confiance aux autres. Deux orphelins maintenant, sur les épaules desquels une pression immense avait été mise. Et pourtant, ils avaient grandi de manière différente, ayant des besoins opposés. Son plan d'entraînement prévoyait aussi des objectifs opposés pour les adolescents.

L'avant-midi lui avait révélé que Potter n'appréciait pas l'attitude du Serpentard, qui avait tendance à se plaindre et se complaindre. D'une certaine manière, cela laissait sous entendre que le Gryffondor tenait à ce que son entourage ait la même éthique de travail que lui. Il ne désirait pas être le seul à fournir des efforts. Malfoy s'était révélé particulièrement réactif à la provocation, lui qui maîtrisait pourtant de mieux en mieux ses émotions.

Plusieurs choix s'offraient à lui pour le reste de la journée. Il souhaitait initier le blond au judo au cours des prochains jours, afin que Potter puisse avoir un adversaire d'un niveau similaire au sien mais qui ne le laisserait pas gagner comme le ferait Granger. Toutefois, si l'activité physique et le judo en particulier était réputée pour défouler, il n'était peut-être pas souhaitable d'encourager toute forme d'affrontement aujourd'hui. Il allait également éviter les duels pour la journée. Si le Gryffondor avait définitivement besoin d'une leçon d'occlumancie, ses récents progrès seraient réduits à néants par la présence du Serpentard.

\- Messieurs, si vous voulez bien passer à la bibliothèque, nous allons consacrer l'après-midi à de l'apprentissage théorique, décida finalement Snape.

Une fois installés, il jeta aux adolescents un regard calculateur. Il souhaitait aborder les sortilèges de détection, un sujet auquel aucun des deux étudiants n'avait été exposé. Le sujet était stratégique, Granger n'aurait aucune difficulté à rattraper ces connaissances à son arrivée.

\- L'un d'entre vous peut-il me dire comment sécuriser un endroit, disons un campement ? questionna-t-il, entrant rapidement dans le vif du sujet. L'air dubitatif que lui jetèrent les deux adolescents

\- Personne ? M. Malfoy, quelles caractéristiques peuvent être utile pour un campement dans lequel vous souhaitez vous cacher ? Dans la situation où vous seriez, par exemple, poursuivi ?

\- Euh, qu'il ne puisse pas être repérer, professeur ? répondit le blond.

\- En effet, cela pourrait se révéler fort utile. Autre chose ?

\- M. Potter ? interrogea le Maître des potions lorsqu'il constata que le Serpentard restait muet.

\- Qu'il ne puisse pas être atteint par les maléfices monsieur.

\- Effectivement. Il existe un sort très pratique qui a ces deux effets. Lequel M. Potter ?

\- Je ne sais pas monsieur, déclara l'adolescent en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- M. Malfoy ?

\- Je ne le connais pas non plus monsieur. - Il s'agit de Salveo Maleficia. C'est un sort puissant qui, pour être efficace, doit être lancé avec précision. Il est nécessaire de vous reculer de quelques pas du campement et d'effectuer un mouvement circulaire avec votre baguette, dessinant les contours de la zone à protéger de manière assez approximative.

Snape poursuivit le cours avec des détails techniques – les sortilèges de repérage n'étant pas influencés par le port d'une cape d'invisibilité, des contre-sorts et techniques à utiliser afin de contrer les sorts de repérage ainsi que les différents sortilèges de détection ainsi que la gamme de maléfice qu'ils couvraient. Il effleura même la magie noire, leur enseignant un sortilège permettant de détecter certains sorts très courants de l'Art noir. Il savait que Draco avait été exposé à ce type de magie, Lucius étant un fanatique d'artefacts et d'objets ensorcelés, en plus d'être un Mangemort notoire. Les garçons furent attentifs, complétant parfois leurs réponses mutuellement, bien qu'ils ne s'accordaient que peu de regards. Ils y passèrent plusieurs heures, les connaissances acquises étaient précieuses et particulièrement concrètes. De ce fait, le directeur de Serpentard tenait à ce qu'ils les maîtrisent bien.

Le souper fut tout aussi silencieux - quoique plus détendu - que le repas précédent. Les adolescents étaient moins sur la défensive et ses interventions lors du cours théorique avaient également été dans ce sens. S'il jugeait que la compétition pouvait se révéler saine, elle n'était pas nécessaire dans le cas présent, du moins, pas tout de suite. Visiblement, les relations entre ces deux là étaient de retour à leur normale ; ils se vouaient une haine cordiale.

Le Maître des potions décida de leur laisser la soirée relativement libre. Le Gryffondor en profita pour s'éclipser alors que Malfoy se rendit au salon. Il allait descendre lorsqu'il le vit, un air soucieux au visage. Notant l'échiquier au fond de la pièce, près de la porte donnant sur la bibliothèque, il eut une idée.

\- Une partie d'échec, M. Malfoy ? proposa-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il vit un regard gris le dévisager quelques secondes, hésitant. Ils y avaient déjà joué ensemble lors d'une de ses nombreuses visites au Manoir. Draco était un adversaire expérimenté. Doté d'une belle capacité d'adaptation, il passait avec fluidité de la défense à l'attaque et il était très agréable de jouer avec lui.

\- D'accord, décida finalement l'adolescent, s'approchant de l'échiquier et choisissant les pièces blanches, comme il le faisait toujours.

La partie débuta lentement. Le plus jeune usait d'une stratégie purement défensive qui, comme Severus s'en fit la remarque, reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit. Il mit d'ailleurs longtemps avant d'avoir l'air à l'aise.

\- Elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Draco avec anxiété.

\- Oui, elle va bien, elle est en sécurité. Vous pouvez avoir confiance M. Malfoy, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé… que vous n'étiez pas … euh… j'y ai toujours cru...

Snape hocha simplement la tête. Ils savaient tous les deux ce dont il était question. Severus étant un Mangemort respecté parmi les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et par le Lord lui-même. Maintenir cette couverture était particulièrement ardu et demandait beaucoup de doigté. L'adolescent n'avait eu aucune chance de la percer à jour.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna le blond d'une voix douce, avant de donner des instructions à son cavalier.

\- Nous avons tous une part d'ombre en nous M. Malfoy, déclara-t-il lentement. Ce sont nos choix et les actions que nous posons qui définissent qui nous sommes vraiment, ajouta-t-il avec une certaine fougue. Ce sont les chemins que nous choisissons qui importent.

\- N'est-ce pas dangereux ?

\- Les justes choix sont rarement les plus faciles à faire. Ce sont ceux qui reflètent nos espoirs davantage que nos craintes.

\- J'ai… peur, chuchota l'adolescent.

\- La terreur est un outil très puissant... Elle asservit les gens, les prive leur leur capacité d'analyse, de leur liberté de choix Elle fait ressortir le pire chez chaque personne. Mais la peur est un choix Draco. Le seul endroit où elle existe est dans votre imagination, dans vos réflexions sur le futur et sur les conséquences hypothétiques de vos choix. Ne la laissez pas vous contrôler Draco. Ne choisissez pas consciemment d'être un esclave.

Severus mit fin à la partie, vainqueur. Il vit une larme s'écouler le long de la joue de l'adolescent. Il savait que la courte discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir l'avait remué. Le jeune Serpentard se leva et replaça sa chaise.

\- Merci, souffla l'étudiant avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

* * *

J'aimerais beaucoup beaucoup avoir votre opinion sur le développement des personnages et les balbutiements des relations commençant à se former entre eux.

Passez une belle journée !


	10. Chapitre 10

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur !

Pardonnez-moi mon retard, je débute ma carrière professionnelle et le tout me demande beaucoup de temps. Je continuerai évidemment la publication de cette fanfiction mais je ralentis un peu le rythme. Désormais, je posterai un chapitre par semaine.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Sa nuit fut agitée, ponctuée de réveils fréquents. S'il ne fit pas de cauchemars à proprement parlé, sa nuit lui laissa la nette impression que Voldemort – pardon, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, était d'une humeur exécrable. La sonnerie stridente de son cadran acheva de le réveiller. Alors qu'il s'habillait, il remarqua un parchemin flottant près de la porte de sa chambre. S'en approchant, il le saisit et l'examina. L'extérieur ne laissait rien deviner de son contenu, il n'y avait ni sceau, ni écriture quelconque. Il l'ouvrit, curieux. Le message était court, l'écriture de Snape ressemblant à un gribouillage fait en vitesse. L'homme était-il parti retrouver Voldemort ? Mangemort notoire, ses séjours au Square Grimmauld lui avaient appris qu'il agissait comme agent double pour le compte de Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait été très clair sur la confiance qu'il lui portait, la réitérant à nouveau devant Harry quelques semaines à peine auparavant. Le temps semblait vouloir lui donner raison, le Maître des potions n'ayant toujours pas tenté de mettre fin à sa vie. Que s'était-il donc produit pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit contrarié de la sorte ?

Un bruit dans la pièce adjacente le sorti de sa rêverie. Il tendit l'oreille. Des murmures indistincts lui parvinrent, accompagné d'un second bruit sourd. Curieux, il s'approcha de la porte. La voix s'accentua, le ton plus coupant de Malfoy contrastant avec sa voix trainante habituelle. Il semblait seul. Il hésita un moment près de la porte. Devait-il s'assurer que tout allait bien ? En avait-il vraiment envie ? Les relations tendues qu'il entretenait avec le blond ne semblaient s'améliorer. Il cogna 2 petits coups à la porte.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il afin de faire taire sa conscience.

Un murmure, dont il ne perçu que l'agacement, lui répondit.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? proposa-t-il en dernier recours. Il y avait tout de même une limite à sa générosité.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrevoir Malfoy, l'air passablement irrité.

\- Tu sais comment fonctionne ce truc ? demanda le blond en faisant un vague mouvement du bras vers le fond de la pièce. Harry s'étira pour avoir un aperçu de ce dont il était question.

\- Euh la machine à laver ? Tu veux laver tes vêtements ?

\- Ouais, maugréa le blond.

\- OK, dit Harry en repoussant la porte doucement. Il se rendit jusqu'à l'électroménager qu'il regarda d'un œil expert. Ses longues années d'expérience en tant que blanchisseur pour le compte des Dursley lui permettaient désormais de comprendre chaque modèle d'électroménager sans problème. Il ouvrit l'armoire de droite et y prit le détergeant et l'assouplisseur.

\- Est-ce que tu voulais laver quelque chose en particulier ? Des choses délicates ? Des vêtements blancs ou très foncés ?

\- Euh, il y a mes vêtements et mes draps. Mais je ne veux pas que cette… _chose_ abime mon linge, répondit Malfoy.

Le Gryffondor réprima un sourire. La méfiance des sorciers envers les inventions moldues le surprendrait toujours. Il lisait chez le Serpentard du dégoût ainsi qu'une certaine crainte.

\- OK, donc tu vas choisir le mode « couleur », juste ici. Ici tu mets le savon, tu en mets un bouchon. Et là l'assouplisseur. Donc maintenant tu peux mettre tes vêtements et tes draps, expliqua Harry en se penchant vers le panier près de la laveuse. Il arrêta son geste. Trônant sur la pile de draps se trouvait un chat d'une riche couleur bleu-grise foncée. Ses grands yeux, d'un vert intense, l'observaient avec attention.

\- Oh, Miss Silver, pousse-toi, déclara le blond d'un ton doux en se penchant à son tour pour saisir le panier. La chatte s'étira légèrement avant de bondir avec grâce en bas de la pile de linge et de venir s'asseoir au pied de Draco.

\- Il y a un ordre particulier… ou… ? demanda Draco, ses draps en main.

\- Non, tu dépose tout. Ensuite tu appuies ici pour débuter. Sur l'écran tu verras le nombre de minutes restantes et quand c'est terminé il y a un signal sonore pour t'avertir.

\- D'accord. Et ensuite on fait quoi ?

\- Il faut suspendre tes vêtements et mettre tes draps dans la sécheuse, le renseigna Harry, jugeant plus prudent de ne pas entrer dans les détails des spécificités de chaque vêtement. Tu peux choisir le mode délicat pour la sécheuse.

Les draps auraient survécu sans problème au cycle « normal » mais mieux valait ne pas effaroucher le blond qui faisait ses premiers pas avec la technologie moldue et probablement avec la lessive en général, le Manoir Malfoy regorgeant assurément d'elfes de maison particulièrement serviables. Avec ces réglages, il s'assurait cette expérience se déroule sans accroc.

\- Euh… merci, déclara le blond, son ton trainant retrouvé alors qu'il mettait en marche la machine.

\- C'est normal ça ? ajouta-t-il en entendant les bruits provenant du démarrage de l'électroménager.

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le brun en quittant la pièce. Il n'avait guère envie de s'attarder en compagnie de Malfoy.

Descendant dans la cuisine, il prit réellement conscience pour la première fois du caractère électrique de la maison. Alliant technologie moldue et magie, elle semblait sortir tout droit d'un autre univers. La maison avait-elle déjà été habitée par des moldue ? Ou peut-être avait-elle été aménagée par un sorcier né-moldu ou, à la limite, un sang-mêlé ? Quelle utilité une cuisinière, une laveuse et l'électricité avait-elle pour un sorcier, concrètement ? Il n'y avait dans la maison ni créature magique – ce pour quoi il était reconnaissant, la goule des Weasley ne lui ayant pas particulièrement fait bonne impression, ni elfe de maison. Ce dernier point était compréhensible vu le drame occasionné par Kreattur. Qu'une si petite créature ait pu créer autant de chaos était déconcertant. Tant de haine, tant de rancœur.

Remontant dans sa chambre après son repas, il se perdit rapidement dans des ouvrages traitant de Quidditch. La maison était paisible, silencieuse. Le bruit d'une porte l'avisa que Snape venait probablement d'arriver. Il regarda l'heure : 11h30. Il irait diner dans 30 minutes. Pour l'instant, il pouvait poursuivre ses activités, sa chouette hululant doucement près de lui.

Le diner se passa sans encombre et Harry en profita pour observer à la dérober le Maître des potions. Neutre, détaché, rien chez lui ne laissait le moindre indice sur ce qui l'avait emmené à quitter Hope Cove. Son teint était aussi crayeux qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux soulignés des mêmes cernes légèrement violacés. Malfoy ne semblait pas déstabilisé de cette absence, ni particulièrement curieux. Il chipotait dans son assiette sans grand enthousiasme.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle d'entraînement. L'idée même de devoir faire de l'activité physique après un repas lui donnait la nausée. Voldemort n'attendrait pas que sa digestion soit terminée, il en était bien conscient. Il devait se concentrer. À sa grande surprise, Snape annonça que l'entraînement physique était annulé. D'un geste souple, il conjura les baguettes d'Harry et de Malfoy, puis, après avoir fermé la porte, lança une série de sortilèges sur les murs ainsi que le plafond.

\- Messieurs, la prochaine heure sera consacrée à la pratique de duel, annonça l'enseignant d'une voix basse.

Harry le regarda, étonné. Lors des leçons précédentes, il n'y avait eu aucun duel formel. Ils s'étaient effectivement échangés quelques sortilèges mais dans le cadre structuré de la pratique de bouclier ou de sortilèges informulés. Il reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Bien que son visage n'ait exprimé aucune émotion particulière, il lui semblait l'avoir vu hausser très légèrement les sourcils. Il était donc aussi surpris que lui. Intéressant.

\- La formule sera la suivante, poursuivit Snape. Les duels dureront 6 minutes. À l'issue de chaque duel, vous prendrez quelques secondes pour noter vos observations concernant l'affrontement et les leçons que vous en retirez. Nous enchaînerons les duels l'un à la suite de l'autre.

Le Maître des potions leur tendit leur baguette.

\- Je ne veux aucun sortilège impardonnable. À mon signal.

Snape recula de quelques pas et brandit sa baguette, s'entourant d'un bouclier aux éclats bleutés.

\- Débutez, annonça l'enseignant.

* * *

Sa nuit l'avait épuisée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant de fort mauvaise humeur. L'échec de la mission de reconnaissance de Rockwood et Yaxley au pays de Galles conjuguée à l'annonce du décès de Narcissa et de la tutelle de son fils par Dumbledore l'ayant particulièrement agacé. À nouveau, ses capacités exceptionnelles – il n'était pas prétentieux, sa vie dépendait de ses barrières et elles étaient avantageusement efficaces, lui avaient sauvé la mise. Il était d'ailleurs passé à Poudlard faire son rapport à Dumbledore, le Square Grimmauld ayant été abandonné par précaution depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Le Lord Noir s'était montré soupçonneux. Si le plan établi avec Dumbledore s'était révélé efficace, le Lord n'ayant pas remis en question la mort de la femme, il s'était toutefois interrogé à savoir pourquoi Severus ne l'avait pas prévenu plus tôt de la tutelle de Draco. Préoccupation tout à fait valable, songea Snape, il était risible de penser que Dumbledore ait pu garder l'adolescent blond avec lui à Poudlard tout l'été secrètement. Heureusement, il avait su fabriquer un souvenir satisfaisant rapidement.

Les duels lui permettaient d'observer sans s'impliquer dans des explications plus théoriques. Loin d'être passif, il prévoyait noter ses observations sur ses protégés et ce qu'il allait devoir travailler individuellement avec chacun d'eux. C'était d'ailleurs l'occasion idéale pour les adolescents de tester leurs compétences l'un face à l'autre. Tous deux compétitifs et agiles, les affrontements promettaient d'être intéressants.

Il donna le signal d'envoi après avoir établi son bouclier. Malfoy attaqua en premier, à sa surprise. Si le Gryffondor avait eu un départ plutôt lent, il s'était rapidement rattrapé. Usant majoritairement de sortilèges défensifs, il ne laissait pas le blond prendre avantage de la situation. Ses réflexes étaient bons et il était agile. Le Serpentard, au contraire, usait de sorts plus agressifs. Son style de duel trahissait ses origines, bien que l'on ne retrouve pas chez lui l'envie de jouer avec la chair fraîche qui caractérisait si bien Bellatrix. Lucius, de son côté, faisait généralement preuve de davantage de retenue mais ne refusait jamais de s'accorder le privilège de profiter de ses proies. Il était simplement plus concentré, plus préoccupé vers le résultat de la mission plutôt que vers son propre plaisir. Il mit fin au premier duel. Aucun adolescent n'était vainqueur à proprement parler, ils avaient bien défendu leurs positions. De son point de vue, Potter était gagnant. S'il avait moins attaqué, ses défenses étaient stables et réfléchies. _Solides._ Malfoy n'en avait pas été médiocre pour autant. Seulement, ses attaques plus précipitées dénotaient une légère anxiété.

\- Messieurs, prenez quelques minutes pour noter les points importants de ce duel, déclara Snape d'une voix calme en leur montrant les parchemins et les plumes qu'il avait disposé près du mur.

Il avait choisi de ne pas leur révéler immédiatement ses impressions. Il préférait les laisser trouver leurs propres rythmes, leurs repères. Les duels étaient appelés à devenir une seconde nature pour tous les deux, leur vie étant constamment en danger.

\- Poursuivons. Débutez.

Le second duel se termina après 3 minutes, Potter ayant été surpris par un maléfice du cuisant. Ils répétèrent à nouveau l'expérience jusqu'à avoir effectué 6 duels, pour un total d'environ 30 minutes d'affrontement.

\- Prenez quelques minutes pour vous asseoir et sortez vos notes, dirigea Snape. M. Malfoy, que pensez-vous des affrontements que vous avez eu face à M. Potter ? Quelles sont ses faiblesses, quelles leçons tirez-vous de ces duels pour vous-même ?

La question était directe. Le monde extérieur l'était tout autant. Le blond mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, avalant sa salive.

\- Il n'utilise pas un assez grand éventail de sortilèges. Il semble perdre sa concentration au fil du temps et est facile à déstabiliser.

\- Et pourtant vous n'avez pas réussi à prendre l'avantage systématiquement, observa Snape.

\- Euh non, répondit le jeune Serpentard, légèrement sur la défensive, ses yeux s'assombrissant.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda l'enseignant. Inutile d'épargner sa sensibilité. Sa tante n'aurait pas cette clémence envers lui lorsqu'elle apprendrait la vérité.

\- Ses défenses sont…compétentes, répondit l'adolescent du bout des lèvres.

\- M. Potter, quelles sont les faiblesses de M. Malfoy ? interrogea le Maître des potions en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Il est brusque. Il y a des moments où il semble être en train de réfléchir sur le prochain sort qu'il va lancer au lieu de se concentrer sur le duel. Il prévoit son prochain coup au lieu de prévoir le mien. Il est… euh… je pense… un peu...impressionnable aussi.

\- Quelles leçon tirez-vous de vos duels ?

\- Je dois accélérer mon rythme monsieur et je dois réviser mes sortilèges pour qu'ils me viennent en tête plus rapidement en cas de besoin.

\- Bien. Je vais vous donnez mon opinion. Ces duels n'étaient pas aussi terribles que l'on aurait pu s'y attendre de la part de novices tels que vous. M. Malfoy, vous allez gagner en fluidité si vous ralentissez votre rythme. Vos attaques sont intéressantes, parfois sournoises ce qui est souhaitable dans le cadre d'un duel mais votre base est à revoir. M. Potter, votre style est plutôt défensif ce qui est efficace mais rarement suffisant pour prendre l'avantage puisqu'il faut alors que votre adversaire commette une erreur ou s'épuise. Lorsque le temps est compté il est nécessaire d'attaquer avec intensité pour gagner de l'efficacité.

Il leur accorda quelques minutes de pause avant la reprise de deux duels de plus longue durée qu'il commentait sur le champ. Il se fit la remarque d'apporter une pensine lorsque les garçons allaient avoir atteint un meilleur niveau, afin de leur permettre de revoir les duels et de les retravailler avec un support visuel.

\- Maintenant Potter. Vous auriez dû réagir plus rapidement.

\- Malfoy, votre bouclier aurait dû contenir ce sort.

\- Malfoy ne reculez pas.

\- Potter, ce mouvement était inutile.

\- Médiocre Potter. Il existe un contre-sort, utilisez-le !

Après une autre demi-heure, il cessa les affrontements. Il savait que la session avait été exigeante, tant physiquement que mentalement. Admettre ses erreurs n'était pas une chose aisée dans l'intimité, se les faire pointer du doigt en face d'un adversaire l'était encore moins. Les plus grands apprentissages demandaient de sortir de sa zone de confort, d'expérimenter de nouvelles techniques, d'oser. C'était exactement ce dont ces adolescents avaient besoin pour évoluer. Être mis au défi. Être poussé.

Harry se coucha sur le dos, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

\- Déjà épuisé Potter ? Et tu prévois sauver le monde ? railla Malfoy.

\- La ferme, répondit l'adolescent.

\- Messieurs, vous venez de mériter le droit de faire 15 push-ups, déclara Snape, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Maintenant !

\- Brillant Malfoy, murmura le Gryffondor alors qu'il se relevait sans enthousiasme.

\- 30 push-ups, corrigea le Maître des potions, les yeux étincelants malgré ses traits neutres.

D'une complémentarité intéressante, il était primordial que ces deux là cessent de se lancer des piques et apprennent à travailler ensemble. S'ils n'avaient pas, pour le moment, saisi cette opportunité, il allait veiller à ce qu'ils retrouvent leurs esprits. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'apprécier ou de développer une amitié. Seulement de faire preuve d'un respect minimum l'un envers l'autre. Les épreuves se chargeraient de faire évoluer cette relation…

Il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait observé. Les aptitudes en défense de Potter lui prouvaient qu'il avait eu raison de se concentrer sur la base au cours des premiers jours de son séjour.

\- La prochaine heure est libre. Veillez à m'apporter vos dissertations. M. Potter, je vous attendrai ici à 15h.

Les devoirs en main, il s'isola dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque afin d'en prendre connaissance. La rédaction de Malfoy était intéressante. S'il n'avait répondu qu'en partie aux questions imposées et de manière relativement superficielle d'ailleurs, il avait tout de même extrapolé sur les choix, particulièrement les choix imposés et leurs conséquences sur la personne à laquelle ils étaient imposés. Le ton était sobre, les mots choisis afin de donner un ton théorique, presque professoral à la rédaction. Pourtant, derrière cette apparence soignée, se cachait des émotions vives, visibles au léger tremblement de l'écriture lors de certains passages. Il crut même pouvoir y discerner une larme. Le jeune Serpentard avait reçu une éducation dans la plus pure tradition des Sang-pur mettant en valeur la maîtrise de soi, les apparences et les relations sociales étant particulièrement valorisées. Que le jeune homme laisse transparaître autant de sentimentalisme dans son devoir en disait long sur son état d'esprit. La dissertation de Potter était plus ciblée, se contentant de proposer hypothèses et réponses aux questions qui avaient été posées. Loin de négliger la rédaction pour autant, il offrait des explications honnêtes, faisant preuve d'ouverture et de réalisme. Il envisagea de discuter avec chaque adolescent de leurs écrits mais décida finalement que la rédaction avait été suffisante pour les faire réfléchir pour le moment.

Il retourna à la salle d'entraînement à l'heure dites, apportant avec lui sa pensine. Potter l'attendait, assis par terre, le dos appuyé au mur, les yeux fermés.

\- M. Potter, le salua-t-il alors qu'il fermait la porte.

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et posa sur lui son regard émeraude.

\- Comment vos exercices de relaxation se déroulent-ils ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien monsieur, répondit l'adolescent. Je les fais tous les soirs.

\- Parfait. Nous débuterons donc par cela pour les 20 prochaines minutes.

Des exercices de relaxation, ils passèrent ensuite à la leçon d'occlumancie. Le jeune Gryffondor lui avait demandé de pouvoir voir ses propres défenses et il avait décidé de les lui montrer. Il avait donc, lors de sa visite du matin même à Poudlard, demandé à Dumbledore d'user de la Légilimancie sur lui à 3 reprises. Il avait ainsi pu extraire ces souvenirs de sa mémoire et les déposer dans la pensine. L'objet allait lui permettre d'expliquer en direct à l'adolescent le contexte et les techniques employées.

\- Avez-vous d'autre questions M. Potter ? interrogea-t-il alors qu'ils terminaient le visionnement du 3e souvenir.

\- Serait-il possible de modifier un souvenir pour ne pas qu'il soit vu en entier ?

\- Il est possible de le faire mais il deviendra évident que le souvenir a été altéré, ce qui en fait une bien piètre stratégie de protection.

\- Pourrait-on imaginer un souvenir alors ? Créer quelque chose de toute pièce ?

\- C'est en effet envisageable, répondit lentement Snape, toutefois, cela demande une grande précision ainsi qu'un sang froid remarquable dont la majorité des gens sont dépourvus en situation de stress.

Nous allons faire quelques essais. Restez détendu. Je veux que vous vous concentriez afin de me montrer des souvenirs sans importance. Ne me donnez pas l'occasion de chercher. Soumettez-les-moi.

Ils firent plusieurs essais.

\- Bien Potter. J'aimerais que vous soyez plus fluide. Que vous diminuiez le temps entre les différents souvenirs. Imaginez que vous feuilletez un livre ou une revue. C'est la vitesse à atteindre.

Les tentatives suivantes ne furent pas plus convaincantes. Le Gryffondor ne régressait pas mais sa fluidité ne s'améliorait pas pas pour autant. Il le congédia finalement après 1h de travail, somme toute, adéquat.

Le repas se passa sans encombre, les adolescents ayant adopté une attitude qu'il aurait qualifié d'ignorance mutuelle. La soirée fut consacrée à la révision de sortilèges en tout genre, appris au cours des 5 dernières années. Il leur en enseigna plusieurs nouveaux qui auraient dû être abordés lors de leur 5e année. Le Serpentard disposait d'un plus grand répertoire de maléfice puisque ses parents avaient accordé une grande importance à ses résultats scolaires, lui imposant des précepteurs lors de toutes les vacances scolaires depuis sa toute première année. Nul doute, connaissant Lucius, qu'il ait également imposé à son fils des leçons privées dont les méthodes d'enseignement n'auraient pas été jugées pédagogiques à Poudlard. Le patriarche Malfoy aimait son fils presque autant que son propre nom. _Presque_.

* * *

Harry se doucha et se mit rapidement au lit. Si la journée n'avait pas été constituée d'activité physique intense, il se sentait néanmoins lessivé. Un bruit attira son attention, et il remarqua deux yeux l'observant dans le coin de sa chambre. Ajustant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, il jeta à nouveau un regard. Aucun doute, quelque chose l'observait. Il se leva, s'approchant doucement. Les deux yeux appartenaient à un chat. Il hésita un instant avant de prendre l'animal. Sortant de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers le bout du corridor. Il cogna à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Oui ? grogna Malfoy.

\- Elle était dans ma chambre.

Le regard du blond sembla s'adoucir lorsqu'il se posa sur le chat.

\- Viens ici toi, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Merci, ajouta-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

Le chat de Malfoy est un Bleu russe, pour ceux qui aimeraient le voir. Alors, étonné ? J'aimerais bien avoir vos impressions.


	11. Chapitre 11

Merci à tous, particulièrement aux multiples _reviewers_ anonymes. Merci aussi de votre patience. Je sais que les délais sont bien plus long que ce que je vous avais promis et je m'en excuse. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Harry s'étira dans son lit, se tournant pour valider l'heure sur son cadran. 8h10. Dix minutes passées huit heures. Il repoussa brusquement les couvertures et se leva d'un bond, complètement réveillé. Snape allait l'assassiner. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, saisissant sa tenue de sport au vol. Se brossant les dents d'une main, il enfila sans grâce ses vêtements de l'autre. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Ses chaussures lacées, il se dirigea vers la cuisine à grande enjambées.

Snape c'était toujours montré particulièrement intransigeant envers les retardataires. S'il distribuait normalement les retenues avec abus, l'adolescent préférait ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait à Hope Cove. Seul avec le Maître des potions, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que l'adulte allait trouver une façon tout à fait _originale_ de lui faire payer son manque de ponctualité. Il observa l'enseignant avec appréhension alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur, je ne me suis pas réveillé, s'excusa-t-il d'entrée de jeu, baissant les yeux. Inutile de blâmer son cadran, il savait que l'excuse ne tiendrait pas la route.

\- Monsieur Potter, que c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous ce matin.

Le ton était doucereux, ironique. Aucun doute, l'enseignant n'appréciait pas son retard. Harry hésita un moment, debout devant sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

\- On peut y aller tout de suite monsieur, proposa-t-il, je mangerai plus tard.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule M. Potter, trancha la voix du Maître des potions. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre fin à l'entraînement parce que vous avez été trop sot pour déjeuner convenablement.

L'adolescent s'assit mollement à la table et engouffra deux barres d'énergie sans grande conviction. Fidèles à leurs habitudes, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le sous-sol où l'échauffement débuta par 20 minutes de jogging sans rythme imposé. Concentré, le Gryffondor se fiait aux sensations qu'il ressentait pour moduler sa vitesse. Snape nota d'un coup de baguette magique le programme d'entraînement physique du jour au tableau.

\- M. Potter, alors voyons voir, votre retard de ce matin vous vaudra 40 push-ups, 40 squats et… 15 burpies, annonça l'enseignant avec un léger rictus. En plus du reste des exercices, évidemment.

C'était fort cher payé, songea Harry alors qu'il se penchait pour débuter les exercices. Il savait toutefois que la négociation ne lui apporterait rien sinon davantage de répétitions et il n'en avait définitivement pas envie. Il entama sa première série de push-ups, remarquant quelques tensions dans son corps en raison des duels de la veille mais rien qui ne se comparait aux courbatures associées avec le début de la préparation physique imposée par le Maître des potions, bientôt deux semaines auparavant.

\- Qu'attendez-vous, demanda subitement Snape d'une voix agacée.

Incertain, Harry s'interrompit, relevant la tête. N'avait-il pas débuté, conformément aux instructions de Snape ? Il nota que le regard de l'enseignant était dirigé vers Malfoy.

\- J'étais à l'heure _moi_ , monsieur, répondit le blond d'un ton dédaigneux.

En effet, M. Malfoy, répondit Snape, son ton devenant dangereusement bas. Pourquoi ne pas avoir avisé M. Potter de l'heure ? Vous occupez pourtant des chambres au même étage.

\- Je ne suis pas sa babysitter, rétorqua le jeune Serpentard en croisant les bras, sur la défensive. Il…

\- Assez, coupa Snape en haussant très légèrement la voix, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Au sol MAINTENANT. Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que M. Potter qui a un problème d'attitude ici. Heureusement, ajouta-t-il d'une voix pleine de promesses, nous avons tout notre temps pour y remédier.

Incrédule, le Gryffondor reprit ses push-ups avant d'être réprimandé à son tour. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le Maître des potions puisse reprendre Malfoy de la sorte, lui qui avait toujours été si partial envers ses Serpentard chéris et celui-là en particulier. Il se promit de mettre deux alarmes pour le lendemain matin alors qu'il entamait ses burpies, sentant chanceler ses bras et ses jambes. Il ne souhaitait pas revivre cette situation trop vite. Une fois sa série terminée, il prit quelques secondes de repos, agenouillé au sol, avant de jeter un regard au tableau. Il entreprit en silence les exercices suivants sans un regard pour son homologue.

En nage, il remarqua avec soulagement que le Maître des potions avait ajouté à la liste une méditation de 10 minutes. Il prit un tapis et s'y coucha. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur sa respiration. L'exercice se révéla plus difficile qu'à l'habitude, les bruits de pas et la respiration saccadée de Malfoy lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul en compagnie de Snape. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué à cette situation. Les derniers jours avec l'enseignant avaient été très tolérables. Il s'était impliqué du mieux qu'il pouvait dans ses apprentissages et l'adulte s'était, de son côté, montré plus juste et patient à son égard que lors des 5 années de cours précédentes qu'ils avaient eu ensemble.

\- Comment expliquez-vous votre retard, M. Potter ?

Harry sursauta, se tournant brusquement. Il n'avait pas entendu Snape s'approcher. Il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Je ne me suis pas réveillé, monsieur, déclara prudemment le Gryffondor.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi nous sommes ici M. Potter ? demanda l'adulte à voix basse.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pour m'offrir la chance d'approfondir mon éducation et pour ma protection, professeur, récita l'adolescent, se remémorant les paroles de Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué comment se déroulerait la suite de son été.

\- Dans quel but M. Potter ?

\- Parce qu'un fou furieux veut dominer le monde et souhaite ma mort, rétorqua impulsivement Harry d'un ton acerbe, ne remarquant pas le sourcil que Snape avait levé à ces propos ni son regard sombre.

\- Il vous faudra plus que du talent et votre témérité légendaire pour le vaincre, déclara le Maître des potions, ayant décidé de ne pas relever l'affront précédent ni le vocabulaire du brun.

\- J'en suis conscient monsieur, soupira-t-il, baissant les yeux.

\- Qu'aurez-vous besoin pour y parvenir ? interrogea l'enseignant.

\- De la technique, des habiletés et… de la maîtrise monsieur, répondit Harry d'une voix faible.

\- Je m'attends à plus d'investissement de votre part Potter.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur.

\- Poursuivez votre relaxation M. Potter, dirigea Snape avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui déroulait son tapis à bonne distance.

Harry ferma les yeux. Les sarcasmes et le dégoût de l'enseignant étaient faciles à supporter – il en avait l'habitude, même si cela le choquait chaque fois. Cette nouvelle attitude était plus insidieuse. Elle ne déclenchait pas, chez lui, de la frustration mais plutôt un vague sentiment de culpabilité.

* * *

\- Approchez-vous M. Malfoy, exigea le Maître des potions.

L'adolescent vint se placer à côté de Potter. Choix intéressant, nota l'adulte. Le matin même, il aurait juré que dans une pareille situation, le jeune Serpentard se serait placé de manière à ce que l'enseignant soit entre lui et son homologue. Pourtant, après sa réprimande somme toute assez cinglante, son choix avait été différent. S'il savait que la situation avait surpris l'adolescent, elle avait surtout eu le mérite de lui rappeler que son comportement ne serait pas toléré cet été. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de gérer ces enfantillages. Il décida de leur accorder 15 minutes de méditation – 5 minutes supplémentaires pour calmer leurs jeunes esprits échauffés.

Il avait choisi de débuter l'apprentissage du judo, ne pouvant le reporter indéfiniment. Il savait que ce ne serait pas chose aisée pour Malfoy puisque cela allait à l'encontre de tous les préceptes selon lesquels il avait été éduqué – un sport d'origine moldue, des contacts physiques, l'absence de magie. Néanmoins, Severus était convaincu que cette pratique serait bénéfique pour tous les deux. Pour vaincre – et les deux gamins étaient assez compétitifs pour en avoir envie – Potter devrait se poser, analyser la situation sans se précipiter dans l'action tête baissée et Malfoy devrait passer outre ses préjugés mais surtout, aller au bout de ses idées et décisions, chose qui n'était pas forcément aisée lorsque toutes les décisions majeures de sa vie lui avaient été imposées, son parcours ayant été tracé bien avant sa naissance.

Il entreprit d'expliquer au jeune Serpentard l'art martial millénaire qu'il avait appris plusieurs dizaines d'années auparavant. Plus ses explications avançaient, plus les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandissaient d'horreur et de dégoût. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître deux silhouettes sur le tableau se trouvant au fond de la pièce, les animant afin d'illustrer ses propos.

\- Une question, M. Malfoy ? demanda-t-il en voyant que l'adolescent semblait au bord de la crise.

\- Une seule, est-ce une blague ? répliqua le jeune homme, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

\- Non, ça n'en est pas une. Auriez-vous d'autres remarques plus pertinentes à formuler ?

\- Vous pouvez revêtir vos judogis. Potter, vous prendrez le blanc, ajouta-t-il, sentant l'argument venir, alors qu'il faisait apparaître deux tenus d'un geste nonchalant de la main. Il leur montra ensuite comment attacher leur ceinture.

\- Excellent. Mettez-vous face à face. M. Malfoy saisissez le col du judogi de M. Potter.

\- Parce qu'en plus je dois lui toucher ? se plaignit le blond avec une moue dégoutée.

Le visage de Potter s'assombrit dangereusement. Le sentant près à exploser, il passa le bras devant le torse du jeune homme qui s'était avancé vers le Serpentard, le faisant reculer d'un pas.

\- Du calme Potter. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous défouler sur M. Malfoy dans quelques minutes.

Il regarda le fils de son vieil ami, qui semblait décidé à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- M. Malfoy, mettez-vous à genoux, commanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

En voyant que l'adolescent mettait un moment à s'exécuter, il décida de l'aider d'un mouvement souple de sa baguette, matérialisant une force considérable contre le dos de l'adolescent, le forçant à se baisser.

\- Vous venez de gagner l'opportunité de faire la planche pendant 1 minute. M. Potter, vous êtes malheureusement touché par le manque de retenu de M. Malfoy.

\- Débutez.

Après une trentaine de secondes, les corps du Serpentard était secoué de spasmes. Aux environs de 50 secondes, ses genoux touchèrent le sol.

\- Oups ! M. Malfoy., vous manquez de tonus. Nous reprendrons donc depuis le début, déclara-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

40 secondes plus tard, le Serpentard s'effondrait à nouveau.

\- Eh bien M. Malfoy ? Vous sembliez bien enclin à distribuer votre opinion il y a quelques minutes. Auriez-vous de la difficulté à en assumer les conséquences ?

\- Je suis désolé monsieur, répondit le blond du bout des lèvres en gardant la tête basse.

\- Vos actes ont des conséquences M. Malfoy. J'ose espérer que vos courbatures vous serviront de rappel. Vous me devez toujours cette minute complète. Allez-y.

Le troisième essai fut le bon et les adolescents poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir de soulagement.

\- Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse monsieur, s'excusa à nouveau le jeune homme d'une voix contrite.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'à moi que vous devez des excuses M. Malfoy, répondit doucement Severus en inclinant la tête vers Potter.

L'adolescent resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, pensif. Plus calme, son regard c'était adouci, étant presque apaisé. Puis, semblant arriver à la conclusion que la requête de l'enseignant était légitime et qu'il ne pouvait s'y dérober, il se tourna vers le brun, qui les regardait sans un mot.

\- Je suis désolé Potter. Pour mes paroles… et mon comportement, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause.

Le Gryffondor hocha simplement la tête. Severus entreprit donc de poursuivre sa leçon de judo là où ils l'avaient interrompu quelques minutes auparavant. L'enseignant nota distraitement que le jeune Serpentard était mal à l'aise face à la proximité physique qu'impliquait le judo, non pas que cette information soit surprenante. Se gardant d'en faire mention, il s'attaqua aux projections de base lorsque l'apprentissage des techniques de chutes fut bien assimilé.

L'excès de testostérone des adolescent temporairement apaisé, Snape poursuivit l'avant-midi avec des principes de base de la métamorphose de combat. Très utile lors de combat, la métamorphose pouvait être employée de manière offensive ou défensive lors de duels ou d'attaque. Magie toutefois très complexe, il était nécessaire d'en connaître les principes de base et d'en avoir une maîtrise impeccable pour pouvoir l'employer de façon efficace.

\- Je vous conseille vivement de prendre des notes, déclara Snape d'une voix froide, alors qu'il matérialisait une table et des chaises.

\- Certains principes de basent doivent être connus avant d'employer la métamorphose lors de duels ou en situation de combats. Évidemment vos capacités en matière de métamorphose sont bien loin d'être suffisantes pour que vous puissiez prétendre employer cette forme de magie convenablement. Nous verrons si nous pouvons remédier à cette situation au cours des semaines à venir.

\- Malfoy quelle est la matière à privilégier pour dévier des maléfices mineurs ?

\- La pierre monsieur ?

\- En effet. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ?

\- C'est une matière poreuse qui peut absorber une certaine charge de magie. Elle est très abondante dans la nature donc probablement plus facile à métamorphoser.

\- Bien. Toutefois la pierre ne sera pas capable de contenir une grande concentration de magie. Elle n'est pas non plus efficace pour la dévier, ayant plutôt tendance à exploser lorsqu'elle ne peut plus contenir l'énergie. Nous verrons donc aujourd'hui quelles sont les matières à privilégier en fonction des sortilèges, des lieux dans lesquels vous vous trouvez et des situations.

S'en suivi une longue dissertation pendant laquelle seul le grattement des plumes venait troubler le silence. Il avait souhaité les initier à la possibilité d'employer la métamorphose le plus tôt possible puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une matière dans laquelle les 2 adolescents étaient particulièrement performants.

* * *

La matinée passa rapidement. Harry n'était pas particulièrement batailleur mais le judo lui plaisait. Il le voyait comme une technique pour rediriger l'énergie de son adversaire, anticiper les mouvements à venir et prendre le dessus, plutôt que comme une agression. S'il avait été choqué – mais pas étonné – des vives réactions de Malfoy et de l'attitude qu'il osait employer face à Snape, les réactions de ce dernier l'avaient tout aussi déstabilisé. Ainsi ils étaient ici ensemble lui et l'infâme blondinet. Ensembles. Responsables mais aussi redevables face à leur propre réaction mais également face à l'attitude de l'autre. Pour une fois, le Maître des potions ne semblait pas vouloir faire de favoritisme et souhaitait même aller loin en termes de discipline. Harry se demanda furtivement si Malfoy avait accès à un baume contre les courbatures. Il doutait que le sien soit assez puissant pour qu'il puisse être confortable demain matin.

Ils se douchèrent, s'évitant soigneusement et dinèrent en silence.

Snape le congédia pour la première partie de l'après-midi, souhaitant travailler avec Malfoy uniquement. Il retrouva donc l'enseignant vers 15h, après avoir soigneusement étudié les leçons des derniers jours. Ils consacrèrent deux heures à la pratique de l'Occlumancie. Il comprenait enfin où voulait en venir le Serpentard et commençait à entrevoir des brides de stratégies. Ils avaient passé un moment à discuter de l'importance de l'observation et de psychologie. Bien saisir son adversaire, ce qu'il cherchait et ce qui le déstabiliserait pour pouvoir agir convenablement. L'Occlumancie n'était pas simplement la défense de l'esprit, il était aussi possible de manipuler non pas ses propres souvenirs, mais ceux auquel l'adversaire aurait accès, en moduler l'intensité, la vitesse, la manière dont le souvenir était présenté. Cette optique de la magie de l'esprit était beaucoup plus intéressante pour le Gryffondor qu'il était.

Difficilement contentable, Harry dut employer toutes ses ressources pour ne pas perdre patience face aux demandes de l'enseignant, qui ne cessait de lui répéter d'être plus précis et de faire attention aux détails.

Le repas du soir se passa également en silence et l'adolescent remarqua que la situation commençait à lui peser. Non pas qu'il lui était désagréable de manger en silence – il préférait cela aux piques constantes des Serpentard. Mais il s'ennuyait de ses amis, de Poudlard. Il chassa ses pensées sombres en se concentrant sur la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir employer la magie cet été et d'apprendre davantage. Apprendre. Il en était définitivement reconnaissant suite au fiasco d'Ombrage.

* * *

Le Maître des potions choisit de travailler avec Malfoy seul pour débuter l'après-midi. Il avait besoin de vérifier ses aptitudes en matière d'Occlumancie et il se doutait bien que ce serait impossible avec Potter dans les pattes. L'attitude qu'avait eu le jeune homme était à la fois négative – il avait passé l'âge des jérémiades de gamins, ce n'était certainement pas ce qui allait le garder en vie – et positive – au moins le jeune homme était assez à l'aise pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

\- M. Malfoy, je voulais vous voir afin de valider votre maîtrise de l'Occlumancie. L'avez-vous déjà pratiqué.

\- Ma tante de l'a enseigné Professeur, répondit l'adolescent en ne pouvait réprimer un frisson.

\- Bellatrix ? Intéressant… répondit-il d'une voix trainante. En jugez-vous votre maîtrise satisfaisante ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, nous testerons donc vos défenses, décida-t-il nonchalamment. _Legilimens_ , lança-t-il sans plus de préambules.

Il fut accueilli par un mur de glace immaculée. Lisse, elle réfléchissait la lumière de belle façon. Si l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait était sombre, il semblait y avoir de la lumière derrière le mur de glace. Il s'en approcha. D'un pas délibérément lent, il parcourut le mur, observateur. Rendu au bout, il fit une courte pause. Il releva sa manche, fit demi-tour et reparti en sens inverse, grattant la glace avec un ongle, arrachant de tout petits éclats de glace accompagnés d'un léger sillement désagréable. Quelques secondes de ce traitement suffirent avant que la lumière derrière le mur de glace ne vacille. Un léger rictus naquit sur ses lèvres, joueur. Employant son esprit, il poussa en direction de l'endroit où s'étaient détachés les fragments. Une force légère, douce, chaleureuse, presque enjoleuse. Il sentit l'énergie de l'adolescent pousser contre lui et en réaction, il se retira légèrement. Peu méfiant, l'adolescent diminua lui aussi son niveau d'énergie. Ce fut le moment que choisit Snape pour projeter toute son énergie. Le mur se fissura, certaines parties explosant, révélant des brides de souvenir à toute vitesse. Il mit fin au sortilège.

Malfoy lui lança un regard furieux.

\- Cessez vos enfantillages. Ils ne vous maintiendront pas en vie, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse.

\- Peut-être le ferez-vous ? rétorqua le blond, insolent.

\- Je vous apprendrez à le faire pour vous-même M. Malfoy. Vous êtes responsable de votre propre vie. Mais l'impact de chacune de vos décisions va plus loin que votre petite personne. _Chacune_ de vos décisions peut causer votre perte. Ni votre nom, ni votre argent ne vous tiendront en vie. Ceux qu'il est possible d'influencer grâce à ces attributs chercheront toujours plus de prestige, plus de richesse. Ils ne vous seront ni loyaux ni fiables.

Il fit une courte pause.

\- Comprenez-vous ce que je veux dire ?

Le jeune homme hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Qu'avez-vous appris ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda l'adolescent, dubitatif.

\- Qu'avez-vous appris de la présente tentative M. Malfoy ? s'impatienta Snape.

\- Je ne croyais pas qu'il était possible d'agir de la sorte. Je ne dois pas me laisser déstabiliser.

\- Non seulement vous ne devez pas vous laisser déstabiliser mais vous devez aussi renforcer vos défenses. Elles tromperont peut-être un sorcier médiocre, si vous êtes chanceux.

Le jeune homme pencha pensivement la tête.

\- D'accord

Ils discutèrent un moment du choix qu'avait fait le blond d'employer la glace. Le Maître des potions proposant plusieurs alternatives pour renforcer ses défenses. Malfoy choisit de rester avec les éléments et particulièrement l'eau, ce qu'approuva Severus. Ils travaillèrent donc à l'élaboration de plusieurs couches de défenses. Il congédia finalement l'adolescent en lui laissant quelques exercices à faire avant son sommeil et en lui demandant d'avertir Potter s'il n'était pas prêt.

Alors que le gamin quittait, il se fit la réflexion que si ses protégés avaient certains points en communs, leurs différences étaient bien mises en lumière par leur différent style d'apprentissage et de magie. Deux futus Occlumens et deux approches complètement différentes.

* * *

Alors qu'ils débarrassaient la table, une alarme retentit. Harry sursauta, jetant un coup d'œil à Snape qui agita sa baguette, s'approchant de la porte d'entrée. L'enseignant semblait calme, peu alarmé par la situation. Il remarqua vaguement que Malfoy s'était avancé vers le salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans une multitude d'étincelles pour révéler la silhouette d'un homme à la longue barbe. Il s'approcha de Snape, lui serrant le bras. C'est à ce moment que le Gryffondor nota la présence d'une femme près de lui.

\- Bonsoir Albus.

\- Bonsoir Severus. Tel que convenu, voici Miss Granger.

Snape inclina la tête en direction de la jeune femme.

\- Bonsoir Professeur, répondit doucement la brunette, regardant autour d'elle.

\- Oh génial, rétorquèrent Malfoy et Harry en même temps, l'un avec un air de dégoût et l'autre ravi, s'avançant vers le salon.

* * *

Je ne peux malheureusement être précise quant à la date de publication du prochain chapitre. J'ai hâte de lire vos avis sur l'arrivée de 'Mione et l'évolution de l'histoire.


	12. Chapitre 12

Merci à tous pour vos review, ça me fait chaud au cœur de tous vous retrouver ici.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Hermione se tourna vers les adolescents, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Harry, je suis si contente de te voir ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de son meilleur ami avec enthousiasme. Elle le serra dans ses bras pendant un long moment. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, content d'enfin avoir une alliée parmi les serpents. Le retour de sa confidente lui faisait plaisir et il se sentait déjà plus léger.

\- Et moi donc ! Que fais-tu ici Mione ?

\- Je te retourne la question jeune homme, lui répondit la brunette, taquine.

\- Allez viens ! décida-t-il en l'entraînant vers sa chambre. Ils y seraient bien plus confortables pour discuter. S'il ne s'était pas écoulé un mois depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, bien des choses s'étaient passées.

* * *

\- Albus, quelques mots s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Snape d'une voix mesurée.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit le vieux mage en lui faisant signe, d'un geste de la main, d'ouvrir la voie. Le plus jeune hocha brièvement la tête avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il referma la porte et y appliqua un sort d'insonorisation, bien que la chose ne soit pas nécessaire. Il y avait déjà au moins 3 autres sorts permanents sur cette pièce. Severus Snape était d'abord et avant tout un homme secret et ce trait de personnalité ne c'était qu'accentué au fil du temps.

\- Comment vas-tu mon enfant ? demanda Dumbledore une fois assis, le fixant avec une attention soutenue derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- Bien, merci.

Une réponse brève mais honnête. S'il n'avait pas envisagé son été de cette façon, il était toutefois reconnaissant d'avoir évité – du moins jusqu'à présent – le stress qu'impliquait les requêtes constantes et les humeurs changeantes du Lord Noir.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre. Comment vont Draco et Harry?

\- Fidèles à leur habitude. Prétentieux, impolis et arrogants.

Albus leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- M. Malfoy s'est montré particulièrement _loquace_ quant à la reconnaissance qu'il éprouve d'être encore libre et en vie, poursuivit Snape avec ironie.

Les lèvres de Dumbledore esquissèrent un très léger sourire.

\- On lui a imposé un gros sacrifice. Il lui faudra du temps.

\- Nous sommes en guerre Albus. Chacun fait des sacrifices chaque jour. Certains plus que d'autres, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, ses propos lourds de sens.

\- Je le sais mon enfant. Je le sais mieux que quiconque et je suis sincèrement désolé de t'en imposer autant, de vous en imposer autant.

Le vieil homme semblait sincère. Et pourtant, il arrivait à Severus, dans des moments de faiblesses, d'en douter. Oh, il avait fait des choix bien médiocre, il en était conscient. Des choix qu'il regretterait toute sa vie durant et que Dumbledore n'avait cesse de lui rappeler lors de cruciales remises en question. Stratégie du vieux mage pour éviter des récidives et s'assurer de sa collaboration ou torture psychologique, il n'aurait su le dire. Il ne s'était toujours pas pardonné ses erreurs, raison pour laquelle il s'était investit corps et âme dans cette guerre, corps et âme afin que vainque la lumière. Et peut-être – _peut-être_ – parviendrait-il un jour à se libérer de son fardeau.

\- Le jeune Malfoy te respecte beaucoup et je sais que tu pourras lui faire réaliser sans peine tout ce qu'il a à gagner à faire les bons choix.

 _Faire les bons choix._ Quelle formulation « Gryffondoresque. » C'était typique d'Albus. Severus se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. L'homme avait tendance à oublier que tous n'avaient pas ses qualités morales.

\- Bien évidemment. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de difficulté à tolérer les gamins insolents, ronchonna-t-il en se levant souplement. Il se servit un scotch et en servit un à son mentor. C'était définitivement nécessaire.

\- Et Harry, comment se débrouille-t-il ?

\- Il semble décider à faire un effort, répondit Snape du bout des lèvres.

\- La situation semble te contrarier presque autant que l'attitude du jeune Malfoy Severus, nota Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux, les yeux étincelants.

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil tout en restant silencieux. Il ne répondrait pas à cette provocation ouverte. Ses longues années à côtoyer Albus lui avait rapidement permis de repérer les combats perdus d'avance et celui-ci en était un. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer que ce commentaire était mérité. Il ne s'était jamais gêné pour se plaindre de l'incompétence des Potter. L'attitude récente du plus jeune de cette lignée était… surprenante.

Snape prit une grande inspiration.

\- Potter a désormais fait des progrès significatifs par rapport à nos lamentables essais de l'année scolaire précédente. Il n'est pas encore en état de se défendre contre des intrusions aux intentions malveillantes mais j'ai espoir qu'il y parvienne… un jour. J'ai vérifié les défenses de Malfoy qui ne sont pas non plus au point. Leur condition physique est inexistante. Nous avons passé plusieurs dizaines d'heures sur de la théorie. Sortilèges, métamorphose, défense mais évidemment nous aurons besoin d'encore beaucoup de temps pour passer de la théorie à la pratique. Sans parler de leur inexpérience en duels et combats, Albus. C'est inacceptable de la part de 5e année ! Des étudiants de Durmstrang du même âge n'en feraient qu'une bouchée.

Severus regarda sévèrement son mentor qui eut le bon sens de paraître contrit. Il sembla vouloir prendre congé mais se ravisa. Ce fut Snape qui reprit la parole.

\- Albus nous devons discuter de stratégie. Avez-vous obtenu l'autorisation de Molly et Arthur Weasley ?

\- J'ai cru bon de laisser davantage de temps à Molly pour se faire à l'idée que son fils avait un rôle actif à jouer dans les événements des prochaines années. Je n'ai eu aucune autorisation officielle mais considérons la situation comme résolue. Je saurai la raisonner sans difficulté.

\- Entendu, répondit lentement Severus. J'ai besoin d'un moyen efficace pour cibler les forces, les faiblesses et les talents des adolescents. Nous devons aussi nous pencher sur la possibilité de les faire travailleur en binôme, les menaces les plus fréquentes qu'ils auront à affronter. Je me questionne sur la pertinence d'une formation plus poussée dans certains domaines pour chacun d'entre eux.

Dumbledore releva légèrement le menton. Il s'approcha du bureau, son intérêt non dissimulé.

\- Bien réfléchissons mon cher. Pour cibler leurs forces nous ne pouvons pas nous fier à leurs résultats scolaires, certains n'y mettent pas le même investissement que les autres, expliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire. Le meilleur moyen me semble être des mises en situation complexes.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Cela permettrait de vérifier différents aspects essentiels.

\- Effectivement. Il me semble essentiel que nous vérifiions leur logique et leur capacité physique en plus des différentes branches de la magie. La connaissance de leur différentes forces et faiblesses pourrait se révéler un précieux atout.

\- Je le pense aussi. Mon problème étant que si une formation de base s'impose dans tous les domaines afin qu'ils soient en mesure de bien réagir en situation de stress, ils n'apprendront pas aussi rapidement les uns que les autres et n'arriveront pas à la même maîtrise de chaque matière. D'où la pertinence du travail en binôme ou encore de la formation plus poussée pour chacun dans des domaines spécifiques.

\- L'idée vaut la peine que l'on s'y attarde.

Severus inclina la tête, attendant que son mentor termine sa réflexion. La situation allait obligatoirement se compliquer rapidement. S'il était relativement aisé d'entraîner un adolescent – aussi rétif soit-il -, en faire évoluer 4, si foncièrement différents allait relever de l'exploit. Ils n'avaient définitivement pas tous les mêmes besoins et n'apprenaient pas non plus de la même manière.

\- La métamorphose pourrait se révéler utile si l'un d'eux présente des aptitudes suffisantes, murmura Dumbledore d'une voix absente, fixant vaguement un point situé au-dessus de l'épaule de son homologue. Je pourrais y investir un peu de temps. L'apprentissage est difficile, notre temps est malheureusement compté. Mais si l'un d'eux présente un talent suffisant, nous serions fous de nous en priver.

Le Maître des potions hocha lentement la tête.

\- Bien Severus, planifions donc ce petit examen pratique, décida-t-il les yeux scintillants, en faisant apparaître, d'un coup de baguette magique, un parchemin et une plume.

* * *

Harry prit place sur son lit avec un plaisir non dissimulé, ne quittant pas des yeux son amie. Il eut besoin de peu d'insistance de sa part pour se lancer dans un long récit, lui relatant sa vie à Hope Cove. Bon public, la jeune femme l'interrompait peu, lui accordant une attention soutenue. Il décrivit les séances d'entraînement, l'attitude de Snape, les longues heures d'étude et de fatigue et l'arrivée de Malfoy, même si pour ce dernier événement, il ne possédait que peu d'information. Le blond avait été tout aussi imbuvable que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi donc est-il ici ? répéta Hermione à mi-voix, songeuse.

\- Il ne veut clairement pas être ici.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes.

\- Et le pire, maugréa Harry, c'est que je dois aussi en assumer les conséquences.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Mione si tu avais vu la manière dont il a parlé à Snape ce matin…

La brunette fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh bien il est très exactement comme il était à Poudlard, non pas que cela me surprenne, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Mais il a toujours manifesté du respect pour Snape. Ce matin il était tellement… arrogant. J'ai cru qu'il allait se faire arracher la tête.

\- Oh je vois…aussi charmant qu'à son habitude, ironisa Hermione. Harry, tu disais que c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait emmené ici, non ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Donc je suppose que d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa vie était en danger.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi sa vie aurait pu être dérangée. Les Malfoy suivent Vold… euhh Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, c'est bien connu.

\- Réfléchis Harry ! Nous avons vu Lucius Malfoy au Ministère. Peut-être que Voldem-

\- Il ne faut plus prononcer ce nom, coupa le jeune homme. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, ajouta-t-il en voyant que son amie allait insister. Lui-même avait bien de la difficulté à se faire à l'idée mais Snape avait été particulièrement clair à ce sujet. Il comprenait la prudence dont souhaitait faire preuve son enseignant.

\- Ok donc peut-être que euh… V… a menacé leur famille suite à l'échec de leur mission au Ministère. Il a du être enragé lorsqu'il a compris que la prophétie avait été détruite.

\- Et tu crois qu'il s'en serait pris à ses hommes ?

Hermione hocha vivement la tête.

\- Si Lucius Malfoy est à Azkaban, Draco et sa mère sont très facilement accessible. Ce serait le moment idéal pour lui faire payer sa bévue.

\- C'est complètement tordu comme plan. Tout à fait son genre…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, mesurant l'ampleur de leur potentielle découverte.

Se dirigeant vers des sujets plus légers, Hermione lui raconta son voyage et ses découvertes, lui montrant des photos et lui décrivant tous les endroits visités. Elle lui raconta également la lettre qu'elle avait reçue du professeur Dumbledore, très brève, contenant les instructions pour la suite de ses vacances et l'heure de son départ. Ils avaient marché jusqu'au parc près de chez elle et avaient transplané à 2 reprises avant de prendre un Portoloin les menant jusqu'à cette maison en bord de mer.

* * *

\- Bien donc Severus, nous devrions faire un examen en 2 parties. Cela nous permettrait de mieux analyser leur façon de travailler en équipe.

Snape ricana.

\- Nous avons déjà une bonne idée de la chose. Les Gryffondors s'allieront contre le Serpentard, Potter prendra des risques non-calculés et Granger sera la seule à effectuer un travail magique acceptable.

\- Laisse leur l'occasion de démontrer leurs habiletés mon cher, le réprimanda doucement Dumbledore. Nous pourrions aussi bien être surpris.

\- Albus, cessez-moi cet optimiste flagrant et déplacé.

Ils planifièrent 5 épreuves différentes afin de tester les adolescents. Loin d'être évidentes, elles allaient les pousser à se dépasser et à puiser dans leurs ressources personnelles afin de pouvoir ne serait-ce que terminer l'examen. Chaque station était pensée de façon à ce qu'il y ait plus d'une façon de la traverser, permettant ainsi d'analyser les choix et préférences de chacun des étudiants.

\- Que penses-tu que leurs réactions seront à l'annonce d'un examen Severus ?

\- Ils ne seront pas particulièrement enchantés – à l'exception de Miss Granger bien évidemment. Potter commencera probablement l'examen sur des chapeaux de roue alors de Malfoy se murera dans un silence et tentera probablement d'éviter d'avoir à y participer.

\- Très bien. Donc une épreuve physique ou une épreuve de combat nous permettrait de le pousser dans l'action. Et une fois l'examen commencé, impossible de s'en sortir sans s'y investir. Il n'y a pas de retour possible en arrière.

Severus hocha la tête. Le stratagème était astucieux et leur évitait tout contact avec les étudiants une fois l'évaluation débutée. Ils n'auraient donc pas à gérer un Malfoy boudeur tentant de défoncer la porte et menaçant à tout vent de faire appel à son patriarche.

\- Severus, ajouta doucement Dumbledore d'un air triste, nous devrons aussi les préparer aux aspects plus difficiles de la guerre.

Snape le fixa un long moment, le visage inexpressif malgré le tumulte émotionnel se déroulant dans son esprit. Bien évidemment il y avait pensé. Impossible de préparer efficacement des combattants sans aborder cet aspect précis. Si l'idée semblait cruelle, il était bien plus barbare d'envoyer des adolescents en plein carnage sans les y préparer convenablement, aussi désagréable cette idée soit-elle.

\- Je suppose que cette tâche m'incombera également ? répondit-il en inclinant lentement la tête, sa voix légèrement plus rauque qu'à l'habitude

\- En effet. Tu es la personne qui connaît le mieux les méthodes de Tom et ses acolytes. Mais nous en reparlerons en temps et lieu Severus, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

\- Entendu.

Albus prit congé quelques secondes plus tard et Snape s'accorda une dizaine de minute avant de monter. La valise de Miss Granger était dans le salon, à l'endroit même où Dumbledore l'avait posé à son arrivée. Il monta doucement les marches et cogna à la chambre de Malfoy. L'adolescent d'une humeur massacrante vint ouvrir la porte.

\- Je vous attend dans la salle d'entraînement dans 15 minutes M. Malfoy. Ne soyez pas en retard, ajouta-t-il d'un air menaçant. Sa journée se faisait longue et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un adolescent capricieux.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Potter à laquelle il cogna également. Ce fut Harry qui vint lui ouvrir la porte, laissant entrevoir l'adolescente assise sur son lit, les genoux ramenés vers sa poitrine et un oreiller dans son dos.

\- Bonsoir Professeur, salua respectueusement Harry en s'écartant de la porte.

\- Bonsoir M. Potter. Je vous attends dans la salle d'entraînement dans 15 minutes. Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. Suivez-moi s'il-vous-plaît, indiqua-t-il en marchant vers une porte située à la droite de la chambre d'Harry.

* * *

Harry soupira et se changea, optant pour des vêtements plus confortables qui ne restreignaient pas ses mouvements. Il avait espéré pouvoir bénéficier d'une soirée plus tranquille avec son amie ou, au moins, d'une soirée axée sur de la théorie suite à l'effort physique imposé ce matin.

Il descendit d'avance et s'assied au sol, attendant l'enseignant. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Malfoy qui s'adossa négligemment au mur non loin de lui.

\- Où est ta copine Sang-de-bourbe Potter ? demanda-t-il, l'arrogance pointant dans sa voix trainante.

\- La ferme, coupa Harry avec exaspération.

Ce que cet enfoiré était énervant. Qu'avait-il donc fait, au nom de Merlin, pour se retrouver coincé ici avec lui ? N'aurait-il jamais la paix ?

\- Oh la ! Le Sauveur sort les grands mots ? Que vas-tu faire Potter ?

Harry sortit sa baguette, geste qu'imita immédiatement Malfoy. Le Gryffondor jeta un regard vers la porte, ne sachant pas si cet affrontement en valait le coup. Il ne désirait pas contrarier Snape outre mesure, sachant combien l'enseignant pouvait rendre sa vie misérable.

\- On a peur Potter ? J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais qu'un lâche. C'est pour ça que Dig…

\- M. Malfoy. _Encore_.

La voix, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, fit sursauter Harry. Son geste discret pour ranger sa baguette fut interrompu lorsqu'elle quitta sa main pour aller dans celle de son enseignant. Harry baissa la tête, appréhensif.

* * *

Snape regardait les 2 adolescents, excédé. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir si peu de maîtrise d'eux-mêmes ? Ne comprendraient-ils jamais qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de gérer leur idiotie ?

\- J'ai l'impression, M. Malfoy, que nous allons devoir calmer votre esprit puisque, visiblement, vous n'y parvenez pas seul.

D'un geste de baguette magique, il restreignit leurs mouvements et fit apparaître 2 gros sceau d'eau et de cubes de glace qu'il leur versa dessus.

\- Voilà qui devrait refroidir vos ardeurs messieurs, déclara-t-il d'une voix presque amusée en voyant leur réaction.

L'air absolument scandalisé de Malfoy valait son pesant d'or. Il jeta un regard à Potter, qui fixait obstinément le sol.

\- Il me semble vous avoir répété à plusieurs reprises que vos actes ont des conséquences tout comme vos paroles en ont également. Malfoy cessez de vous débattre comme une fillette, poursuivit-il d'une voix agacée. Vous vous êtes mis seuls dans cette situation. Assumez-le.

Il passa les deux heures suivantes à bouquiner, surveillant distraitement les adolescents qui faisaient des lignes en grelottant. Après une heure, il se versa un thé fumant, savourant la chaleur bienfaisante qui réchauffait doucement son corps. Il avait envisagé de leur imposer une sanction plus physique, qui aurait probablement été plus en accord avec leur état d'esprit. Pourtant, les adolescents devaient apprendre à ne pas se laisser dominer par l'agressivité, la rancune ou la haine. Ils n'allaient pas toujours avoir la possibilité de se dépenser physiquement lors de chaque prise de bec.

* * *

Harry fut bien content lorsque Snape les libéra enfin, demandant au Serpentard de rester quelques minutes avec lui. L'eau chaude de la douche acheva de le réchauffer. Quelle expérience désagréable. Il ne supporterait pas encore longtemps l'attitude de Malfoy et les répercussions qu'elle avait sur lui.

Il médita quelques minutes, trouvant difficile de se concentrer. Il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus tranquille mais important. J'aimerais beaucoup lire vos idées et suggestions concernant la suite, les épreuves... Écrivez-moi une review ! N'oubliez pas de vous connecter à votre compte, ça me permet de vous répondre.

Je vous souhaite un joyeux temps des fêtes ainsi qu'une merveilleuse année 2018. Du bonheur, de la santé et surtout beaucoup beaucoup de moments magiques avec ceux qui vous sont chers.


End file.
